The Life After
by TanTan87
Summary: Harry has finally defeated Voldemort, follow his new freedom through life. rating is just to be safe. First fanfic... be kind please! AU with respect to some aspects of Books 6/7
1. Chapter 1

**The Life After**

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling; therefore I make no money from this. Simple. I don't own anything you recognize either, unfortunately.**

**AN: okay, this is my first proper fanfiction, so constructive criticism welcome... please R & R, and let me know if you want me to continue!**

"I don't know what you're happy about Tom," shouted Harry, as he faced Voldemort with his wand drawn, throwing curses at him wandlessly and with his wand, while dodging the curses thrown at him "You're not immortal!"

"That's what you think Potter," he sneered back, sending curse after curse at Harry, "You won't have a chance to destroy my horcruxes as I will kill you before you get the chance!"

"That's what you think! You see my friends and I have destroyed all six. You're the last piece to be destroyed. Shall I list them for you? Nah, you probably felt them being destroyed but didn't understand the pain! Say hi to death for me, and tell him I won't be seeing him for a while!" Harry retorted back, then firing curses and hexes at the self-proclaimed lord, destroying him. Harry glanced around to find every death eater in sight clutching his or her arm in pain; obviously the dark mark was causing a huge amount of pain. Harry dashed to help the other supporters of the light stun and bind the death eaters and port-keyed them to the ministry cells.

Harry collapsed to his knees in relief and exhaustion, as it finally sank in. He'd won. Survived. Fulfilled the blasted prophecy. The creature that was Voldemort had been destroyed. He had destroyed and hurt so many lives, as well as Harry's. He had destroyed Harry's chance of a happy childhood and had constantly been after his blood for the past seven years. Now, finally, Harry at almost eighteen, had his life back. Okay, there was no chance of bringing back his parents or Sirius, but he could enjoy the rest of his life with no save-the-world weight on his shoulders.

He forced himself up to survey the grounds. Voldemort had decided to attack Hogwarts – the idiot – so the DA, ministry, Order and some of the staff were around. From what Harry could see, there was a few deaths, but not as many as there could have been, which was very lucky. He was especially pleased to see the DA members walking around on the grounds helping the Order with the injured.

Suddenly, a redheaded girl collided with him, almost forcing him back to the ground, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry wrapped his arms tightly round her, pulling her even closer, and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her familiar, flowery scent.

"I'm so glad you survived Harry! I don't know what I'd have done if not!" she cried into his shoulder.

"It's alright Gin, I'm alright. Better than I've been for a while, yeah I'm bloody exhausted, but old Voldy's gone for good!" he grinned as it earned him a smile from her, "Merlin I've missed you Gin! I don't know how to begin to say how sorry I am for being such an jerk." She pulled away, her warm brown eyes meeting emerald.

"Apology accepted Harry." he leant in and kissed her softly on the lips, pulled away reluctantly and smiled at her.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, running towards the couple, hugging them both, "You did it!" she beamed, "Come on, we should see Madam Pomfrey."

"He just looks bloody knackered Hermione, she'll only make him stay in bed!" Ron interrupted, pulling Harry into a brotherly hug, "well done mate; knew you could beat that thing." then hugging Ginny.

"Thanks guys, where's Remus?" Harry asked glancing around, searching for him, "I want to show him something which will probably make his year." pulling out a cage containing a rat, he glared at the rat, "You don't know how much pain you've caused do you Pettigrew?" he spat, "So I'm going to pass you onto Dumbledore; he'll then have you kissed by Dementors because you really don't deserve to even live." Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all glaring hatefully at the rat; hurt one, hurt them all. And clearing Sirius's name, although late, was the least they could do for his memory.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny went in search of the last marauder… well original. You see, when Sirius died, Harry decided he needed a lot of advantages over Voldemort, so the four became animagi with the aid of Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry had two forms, which had shocked him big style - even Dumbledore was a bit shocked! The forms were a large black shaggy wolf and a phoenix, both had a lightning bolt between two emerald eyes. Due to his improved eyesight, he didn't actually need glasses, but wore a plain set so nobody would notice, but once he registered he could forego them. Hermione was a dark brown leopard, with brown eyes, Ron was a red-brown dog with blue eyes and Ginny was a fox with hazel eyes. Once they became animagi, they surprised Remus by appearing at full moon to keep him company; who was very grateful to say the least and promptly came up with marauder names for the four: Harry was Emeralds, Hermione was Swift, Ron was Roc, and Ginny was Wildfire (her tail looked like it had red flames on it). Due to the four having heightened senses, they soon found Remus and headed for him. Remus looked up from talking to an auror and smiled in relief. He quickly excused himself and walked over to Harry.

"Harry! I'm so proud of you! Your parents and Sirius would be proud! In fact your godfather would probably be running around and shouting it out, totally making a prat of himself!" he grinned as he pulled Harry into a fatherly hug. The two had grown a lot closer since Sirius had died; they had helped each other a lot through the grief. As they pulled apart, "Any sign of the little turncoat of a traitorous rat?"

"Actually, yeah." Harry grinned at a pleased looking Remus, "I caught him," Harry pulled the cage and tapped his wand to it, causing it to grow to it's usual size. Remus glared hatefully at the rat, then sent a wolf patronus to Dumbledore, who quickly walked over. Upon seeing the teens he visibly relaxed. As he approached the group he smiled, his eyes back to full twinkle, which they hadn't since Harry's third year, well not properly.

"Harry my boy, I am proud of you, well done." he said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "you can finally live without fear of him or his followers; every death eater in the country collapsed due to the dark mark." he then turned to Remus, "what was it Remus?" he asked.

"Harry here has something that may interest you and the ministry." Harry passed the cage over to Dumbledore who smiled grimly at he rat.

"Hello again Peter," with a touch of coldness in his voice. He then tapped his wand to the cage and it disappeared. "He's gone to the illegal animagi desk with an urgent note. Speaking of which, you four need to register."

"We will Sir, we just need the forms." said Ginny.

"I'll get them for you. Now go to Madam Pomfrey then can you update Professor McGonagall?"

"Certainly Professor." the teens chorused. Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder, then the teens headed to the castle. The matron quickly checked them over, giving them a potion for the exhaustion and healed any wounds, she knew it be a lost cause trying to keep them in bed, so didn't bother. Harry only had a few bruises anyway, thanks to his phoenix healing abilities. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and the twins then pounced them on. Finally the four made it to the Entrance Hall, quickly crossing it and opening one of the large oak doors leading into the Great Hall, and beckoning the Professor to them. Once out of the Great Hall, the teens updated her on what had happened, which caused her to sigh in relief.

"Well done all of you! Especially you Mr. Potter. I'm proud to be able to say that you are all in my house." giving them a rare smile. She then left them and the teens went back outside. They could finally see the destruction, which had been caused. There were craters in the ground, and bodies lying here and there, all of which were injured as the dead had been moved to prevent people becoming even more distressed. Madam Pomfrey and healers from St. Mungos were running around healing those who needed it most. Tonks soon found them, hugging the girls, then shaking Harry and Ron's hands.

"Oh, what the hell! You've both saved my neck more than once today!" pulling them into a hug. "Well Harry, what can I say? Thanks, and we're all proud of you!" she smiled. "I'm afraid I need to return to auror mode now guys; I need statements from you and all the DA members, could you possibly round them up?" Harry nodded and pulled out a galleon, which was now on a chain around his neck under his robes. He tapped it with his wand, causing it to grow hot and turn blue.

"It's a signal we came up with; it means to get to the Entrance Hall." Harry said in explanation, "We needed some form of making sure everyone was okay or when they were needed." Within a minute various DA members arrived. Neville and Luna being the first, all of the members hugged and congratulated each other as the war was finally over. "Guys! We all have to give statements to Tonks I'm afraid." Harry called out. Tonks conjured a quill and parchment and asked each one a few questions. Once that was over they could leave and go and help out or go into the Great Hall. They all decided silently that they would help out then follow Harry in.

Once the four had given statements they found Remus again, and helped find any injured and took them to a healer, also healing any minor injuries themselves. Harry was constantly being interrupted by aurors and Order members congratulating and thanking him, but eventually the four teens and the DA went to the Great Hall.

They found the large doors closed, so Harry pushed them both open. From the other side, he looked every bit the hero, with slightly ruffled and torn robes and all his friends behind him. The Hall erupted with applause and cheers. The group smiled uncertainly and sat at their respective House tables. Once the cheering had died down, which took a while, Professor Dumbledore, remaining staff and the order members walked in, again the Hall erupted into cheers and applause. Once Dumbledore had expanded the Head table, he addressed the school.

"As you all have gathered, today was the final battle against Lord Voldemort. We have succeeded, but at a loss, no students were killed, but many injured, all of which have been healed or are in the process. We lost a few ministry members and I am forever grateful they gave their lives to the cause. I would like to give 50 House points to each DA member for the aid they gave. I don't believe any points would show enough gratitude to Harry for destroying Voldemort; it's beyond recognition. He is awarded 100 House points and a special service to the school for aiding in the protection. Thank you. I would also like to thank the members of the Order Of The Phoenix who sit before you with the staff. Now, on with the feast!" he sat down to a cheer.

The trio had a week before their NEWTS started, in which they found out Harry was to be awarded an Order of Merlin 1st Class, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were to receive a Order of Merlin 2nd Class each. None of them wanted the awards for doing what they really had no choice in doing, but they couldn't refuse them – not that Harry didn't try!

An article also was released that week, after the final battle had been reported, which caused the four teens to wear large smiles for the whole day, even through revision!

_**Sirius Black Innocent: Harry Potter Catches Real Traitor**_

_When I walked into the ministry earlier this week to find out the list of Death Eaters caught, to my surprise Peter Pettigrew was on that list! I was told that during the final battle, Harry Potter caught the man truly responsible for his parents being found by you-know-who. Up until now, it has been widely believed that Sirius Black, best friend of Lily and James Potter and Godfather to Harry Potter, was their Secret Keeper on that fateful night in 1981. It turns out that Sirius Black was a decoy, and Peter Pettigrew was the real Secret Keeper. When the confrontation between the two took place, Pettigrew cut his finger off, exploded the street behind him and transformed into his illegal animagi form; a rat, which I find very fitting for his character! It is a shame this was only found to be the truth recently, when Sirius Black was murdered by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange two years ago in the battle in the Ministry, helping his Godson, who has now know of his Godfather's innocence for four years. When Mr. Potter tried to clear his Godfather's name, then Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, refused to believe it, and ignored the information, even though Mr. Black had never been given a trial before spending 13 years in Azkaban before finally escaping. (More on this story on page 3)_

Ginny helped Harry revise that week while Hermione and Ron helped each other. The NEWTS were soon upon the 7th years, but within a week, that hell was over. Ginny's end of year exams finished on the same day, so hung around with the 'Golden Gryffindor Trio', which had now well and truly disappeared, and turned into the six that went to the Ministry back in their 5th year.

Just after the exams, as the press were now begging for answers, a press conference was called in the Great Hall. Harry was nervous about it, but was determined to get it over with. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna insisted on staying next to him throughout the conference, not allowing him to face the onslaught alone, as they knew he hated the publicity. But the alternative – being constantly chased for an interview, or false rumors being made up, was far worse than just telling everyone the same thing.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna stood in the antechamber off the Great Hall. Nervous of what they were about to face. The six were wearing new robes rather than their school robes. Ginny had made a point; if they look like school children, they would be treated like school children, and they were no longer children – war had taken that from them, and Harry had never really had a proper childhood. Once they heard a knock on the door, Harry squared his shoulders and took Ginny's hand in his, and led them out of the room, standing on the dais in front of the staff table, Ron standing on his left, with Hermione on his own left, Ginny on Harry's right, and Neville and Luna on Ginny's right. Harry muttered the soronus charm at his throat.

"Hello, thank you for coming." He started, causing the reporters and photographers to become silent. "This is how we're going to do this, I'll tell you the story, and only then will we take questions, got it? After this conference, I don't want to do another interview to do with the war; I want to put it behind me, as I'm sure my friends will agree with me. Right, over the past two years I, under many instructors, have been training extensively with my friends here, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and DA members, a group myself and my two friends on my left, started when we had Umbridge as a professor in our fifth year. I in particular was training to destroy Voldemort, as I know you all heard rumors about a prophesy, you know I was destined to battle with him. If it wasn't for these five and the DA members, I doubt I would have succeeded. They kept the Death Eaters away from my back while I dueled with Voldemort." Harry said, glancing around at the press, "Are there any questions? Please raise your hand, so we can get this over with as quickly as possible, I do want to enjoy my last days here at Hogwarts." Harry pointed to a witch in the first row,

"Mr. Potter, you can't have just been training for the past two years, I know you randomly disappeared from school for weekends over the past two years. What were these trips about?"

"That I'm afraid ma'am is classified information – there was certain things which had to be dealt with, and we don't want another Dark Lord on our hands any time soon." Harry replied, nodding to a wizard in the second row,

"Are you going to become an auror Mr. Potter?"

"I did consider it, but I rather feel that I've dealt with enough dark wizards to last me a life time. I'm sure if I was ever needed though, they would call upon me."

"Myself, I plan on finishing Hogwarts, then training as a Healer." Said Ginny,

"I do not know what I'm doing quite yet, I'm receiving many offers from the ministry at the moment." Added Hermione,

"Much like Harry, I do not know, but I'm considering Quidditch." Ron added.

"Myself, I do not know yet, but I do intend to go into Herbology." Neville shrugged. The questions continued for a bit, before they concluded the conference, and the six relaxed.

Before they knew it, it was the Graduation ceremony, Harry and Hermione, as they were Head Boy and Girl, had to write speeches, and both were rather nervous, as neither really liked being at the center of attention, all their friends had confidence in them though; Harry was told repeatedly that he had made brilliant Captain speeches before Quidditch games, and Hermione was always brilliant anyway! McGonagall even told Harry that she had full confidence in him, as both his parents had made fantastic speeches, and she had seen him give people pep talks – he would be perfectly fine!


	2. Chapter 2

Before they knew it, it was the Graduation ceremony, Harry and Hermione, as they were Head Boy and Girl, had to write speeches, and both were rather nervous, as neither really liked being at the center of attention, all their friends had confidence in them though; Harry was told repeatedly that he had made brilliant Captain speeches before Quidditch games, and Hermione was always brilliant anyway! McGonagall even told Harry that she had full confidence in him, as both his parents had made fantastic speeches, and she had seen him give people pep talks – he would be perfectly fine!

Dumbledore walked onto the stage erected on the Quidditch pitch, in front of the students and parents, and smiled widely.

"What can I say about your year group?" he started, "Well, we haven't had an uneventful year for a good seven years now; we haven't had that since the time of the marauders...mmm... interesting that one of their children caused most of the activity hmm Harry?! Ever since you appeared at Hogwarts, we have had 7 different Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, all memorable in their own ways. You've had to grow up fast; the war started and finished, and has made you the people you are today. You are missing a few of your peers as parents and families pulled them out, as well as some sadly passing away. You are also the first year group to achieve house unity, you encouraged the younger years to follow your actions. For that, I am ever grateful, it is wonderful to see so many getting on, which I have not seen before here in Hogwarts. You are the brave ones of your age, the ones who came and protected what you believed in. Your year possesses the most talented witch of your age," glancing at Hermione who blushed as her friends cheered, " The most loyal wizards," looking at Ron and Neville, cheers from the Gryffindors, "the best strategist I have met in a long time," Ron turned red as more cheers came from the audience. "And the most powerful, brave and talented wizard." looking at Harry, who looked startled at the word powerful, and blushed slightly as everyone cheered. "You will all look back and remember these years with joy, I still do," he smiled, "even though that was a long, long time ago! It has been a pleasure to watch you all grow into the men and women before me, and I know you'll be missed, not only by friends, but by staff as well. I know you will all succeed in life, and enjoying every minute of it, as only those who have lived through hard times can. Remember, you will always be welcome here at Hogwarts; no matter if that is in a month's time, or years, for help or just to have a chat. I'll now pass you on to your Head Girl, Hermione Granger!" everyone applauded as he left the stage and she stepped forward.

"Thank you Headmaster. The past seven years have been fun, scary, amusing, sad and so much more. From Lockhart's 'frighteningly scary pixies' - I mean really! To the evil Umbridge, we have had our selection. When I first arrived here, I didn't have many friends, but that all changed when my 2 best friends saved me from the mountain troll back in 1st year, and we've never been apart since, well okay, that's not quite true, but you get where I'm coming from! One major thing I learnt here; friends are the most important things in the world. Never forget them and never take them for granted. The second; when it comes to DADA Professors, they are not always right or good! The only decent ones we had were Professors Lupin and Tonks! Oh, and of course, for those of us in the DA, Harry as well. What can I say? We'll all go on to do great things. Enjoy life, and there is nothing you cannot do, okay maybe not prank a marauder, believe me, we tried and we had the son of a marauder and the Weasley twins helping!" she smiled as the audience chuckled, Remus, who was sitting amongst the parents and guardians, grinned remembering the event, "We'll all go on in life and do great things. Who knows, maybe we have a future minister in our midst, future professors, professional quidditch players and much more. Never forget Hogwarts and live your life to the full! Good Luck with your life, and I hope that we can all stay in touch for years to come. I pass you now onto your Head Boy and Gryffindor Quidditch co-captain, Harry Potter." She then walked off to applause, as Harry walked on and hugged her.

"Thank you Hermione. Believe her, we did try and get Lupin, we almost did; if only he didn't have those damn heightened senses!" he grinned. "When I found out I was the boy-who-lived and a wizard, I was stunned. I was famous and I didn't know it. It immediately explained a few things; why when I was younger I had jumped and landed on the school roof while trying to run form my cousin and why random strangers came up to me and shook my hand; believe me - when your eight and have no idea what their going on about, it kind of freaks you out!" everyone chuckled as he grinned. "I would have to be the first person in our year to say these seven years have really been an, excuse the muggle term, emotional roller-coaster. The first couple of years included saving the philosopher's stone from Voldemort, saving Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets and finding Sirius Black was innocent and my Godfather. Then there was the tri-wizard; I seriously hated forth year! The best part was when the impostor Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret!" everyone laughed, reminiscing and the parents and guardians were imagining turning Lucius Malfoy into one. "As I recall, Ron's reaction was 'don't talk to me, I want to imprint it in my memory forever; Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret!" Here, everyone laughed again, Mrs. Weasley looked torn between telling Ron off or laughing herself! "Fifth year, well all I need to say is Umbridge, hell of a lot of detentions with a blood quill for no reason, a quidditch ban, but boy did that punch feel good! Then to top it off, Sirius died; the closest father figure I had until that point." he glanced at Remus and smiled at him. "Sixth year, I worked hard, trained and trained. This year, I spent my time destroying mister-I'm-a-seriously-dark-lord-who-can't-defeat-a-seventeen-year-old's horcruxes and himself" Everyone burst out laughing at the name. "Overall, I'm never going to forget this place, and have enjoyed living with you guys for the best part of seven years, okay, I may not know all of you as I should, but I still appreciated your presence. I know you'll all go on to do great things; me - I'll steer clear of Dark Wizards for a long time - I believe I have had more than my fair share of the idiots! Good luck with your NEWT results, and I hope to see you all soon! Now, I'll hand you over to the more than capable hands of Professor Dumbledore." With that he walked off the stage. As Dumbledore walked past him, they shook hands and Dumbledore mumbled something to him, causing a smile from the young wizard.

"Thank you both. Harry; I'm going to have to steal that quote; very good and I have to say sounds like something your father and godfather would say! Well, now your Heads of Houses and I shall call your names and you can collect your scrolls." With that Professors Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall joined the Headmaster on stage and called out the names. "Congratulations class of 1998, you have now graduated!" every student cheered and threw their hats up into the air.

The students then joined the crowd of parents. Remus found Harry and hugged him.

"Good speech, I'm with Dumbledore, that certainly sounded like something Prongs and Padfoot would say!" he said laughing.

"It was either that or 'he-who-must-be-hyphenated'! The twins gave me the idea" he replied grinning.

"Good plan by the way; steering clear of dark wizards!" Remus said grinning, "I can imagine you've had enough, I have."

"You could say that again! I was offered a place at the auror academy, but I turned it down; it just doesn't appeal anymore, but I don't know what to do now!"

"Well, I came to talk to you about that." said Dumbledore.

"Professor?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's Albus now Harry; you defeated Voldemort and you just graduated. I'm offering you the position of DADA professor for a year." Harry's jaw dropped resulting in Remus and Albus chuckling. "You taught the DA successfully; we never had so many O's in the OWL's in DADA. I suppose it would also keep you close to Miss Weasley. I'm also offering positions to Ron and Hermione. Ancient Runes for Hermione and Quidditch Professor and assistant professor to Ron. You don't have to decide now, I'll visit you in a week to hear your decision." he walked off, leaving Harry in deep thought and shock.

"Crafty bit of bribery in there, he would slip in that I'm apart from Gin wouldn't he? But, wow!" Harry said

"You could say that!" grinned Remus, "So, what do you think? If I was in your position, yes I would. It would keep you out of the public eye for a bit! It's up to you though."

"My immediate reaction is me? A teacher? but like D...Albus said, I taught the DA; and enjoyed it, I'll talk to the others though, see what their thinking; I'm guessing Hermione will be a yes!" Harry replied with a slight smile.

"Change of subject, but are you going to tell me where you are going to live now you've finished? You keep avoiding the topic!" asked Remus, Sirius had left a house in Hertfordshire to him, "Because I'm offering a place at mine if it's the Burrow; there is more space."

"Thanks, I'll take you up on it for 2 weeks before I move in. Oh alright! From September, after I visited my parents grave, I decided Godric's Hollow house should be rebuilt."

"You're going to live there?"

"It's pretty much finished, I haven't told Ron and Hermione yet - I have a surprise for the couple." glancing around, "You know there was a large empty plot of land in Godric's Hollow? Well, as a thank you/Wedding present; I mean it's only a matter of time! There's gonna be a house for them! The Potter vault, my trust vault and what Sirius left me are more than enough for me." he grinned, "I'll take you to visit them shall I?"

"Of course! So you living by yourself?"

"Not exactly, well when Gin finishes she'll be invited to live at mine, but if Ron and Hermione don't teach, we'll all live there; they are not getting the house until they are at least engaged!"

"Good plan." stated the older marauder with a smile.

"Oh yeah, Godric's Hollow still has the old place for Moony, plus of course company if you ever want some." said Harry. Remus simply smiled and hugged him

"You are your parents son Harry, and never for second doubt that they are proud of you. Now, you go find the others, I'm going to find Dora, she's here somewhere!" Harry grinned and left the marauder to find his girlfriend while he himself found his best friends. When Harry found his two friends, they looked at each other and simultaneously said

"I'm coming back!", which caused them to burst out laughing.

"So we're going to teach. Weird!" said Ron.

"It'll be fun, and hopefully the most uneventful year!" added Hermione.

"Yeah, but probably one of the hardest, just imagine all the homework and stuff we have to mark! So when are we going to tell the Weasleys and Albus?" asked Harry

"Lets tell him now, then we'll tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." said Hermione. The trio soon found Albus and told him, who was really pleased. He didn't have to search for DADA, Quidditch or Ancient Runes Professors for another year, also, not that he would tell anyone this, but he had his favorite students for a year extra. He looked at Harry as a Grandson, and had become quite attached to the time spent with the young man. Hermione and Ron were also looked at as grandchildren, but not quite to the extent as Harry. The trio then found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After the congratulating took place the three struck up the conversation.

"Mum, we've decided what jobs we're getting." started Ron.

"And..." she asked, expectedly, glancing between the three.

"Well, I'm going to be the Ancient Runes Professor." said Hermione

"I'm assistant Professor and Quidditch Professor." added Ron,

"And I'm going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, we've got the positions for a year." finished Harry.

"Congratulations!" hugging the three, "We'll celebrate when we get home! And you'll be able to keep Ginny company next school year!" said Mrs. Weasley as Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand, hugged his son and Hermione.

Once all the parents and Guardians had left, the 7th years and staff returned to the Great Hall for the end of year feast. The three soon found Ginny. Harry gave her a soft kiss as he sat down.

"Gin, we've got something to tell you which is best kept secret for a bit, don't worry, it's good news. We'll go to the Head Common room after."

"Okay, so how did your speech go?" she smiled, "I'm sure it was fine!" Earlier, Harry had been saying it would go wrong, but Ginny was adamant it would be fine.

Once they were dismissed, the four wandered up to the Head Common room, Harry muttered the password; Voldy sucks, and they entered the circular room and made themselves comfortable on the sofas. Ginny looked expectedly at Harry. He smiled at her.

"So, as you know, we didn't know what we were going to do after Hogwarts. Well, we've been given an offer."

"What is it?" asked Ginny, excited for them already,

"I'm coming back as Quidditch Professor and assistant Professor - I'll help in any given class which I can." said Ron, smiling at his sister.

"I'm coming back as the Ancient Runes Professor." smiled Hermione

"Which means..." Ginny said hopefully, turning to face Harry, he grinned and nodded,

"Yeah, I'm coming back Gin, as DADA Professor." She threw her arms around his neck,

"That's fantastic! Not only do we get an excellent DADA and Ancient Runes Professor, as well as a referee that is quicker, but I'm not gonna have to go ages without seeing you!" she said happily, then hugging Hermione and Ron. "Also, mum won't worry about me as much!"

"That's true, from what I gather, she was really worried about Bill when he started, not so much for the others as there was more than one here. She has to stop worrying so much, she'll make herself ill." said Ron thoughtfully.

"It's in a mother's description to worry over her children!" said Hermione hotly,

"I'm not saying anything against mum, she just needs to tame the worrying down, she really will make herself ill."

"Oi! You two, stop it!" interrupted Harry, as he saw Hermione ready to retort back, "Agree to disagree alright! Come on, we should go to the common room and join the celebrations."

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time together. The trio updated Neville and Luna about their positions, which they were both happy for them. Neville explained why he wasn't sad about leaving Hogwarts;

"After a year traveling with a herbologist, I'm coming back as Professor Sprout's apprentice and assistant, so in five years time, when she retires, she knows the plants are in safe hands!" he said proudly. Neville had changed after the Ministry battle in their fifth year, and for the better. He gained the confidence he had lacked in his younger years, and had grown out of the forgetfulness. He, under Harry's help, had also become very good at defense, which was certainly helped by his own wand, rather than his fathers. Luna had become more grounded, although still believed in the many creatures that very few believed in. The six teens played countless games of exploding snap, and ate a lot of sweets between patrolling the corridors. Once the war began, the numbers of prefects had increased - two more per house so that they could keep a better eye on security. Once the train pulled into Kings Cross Station, Ginny pulled Harry aside.

"So Harry, where are you staying?"

"I'm going to stay at Remus' for a bit; full moon is coming soon I think, plus I haven't really seen much of him recently. Also, I can pick his brains for September! Of course you can visit, and I will visit you" replied Harry, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Okay, I guess you're not going to tell me something - I know you're keeping a secret!"

"Gin, I want to surprise you okay?! I just need some time to make sure it is ready." then kissing her, "I'm going to miss you, even if I'll probably see you in a couple of days."

"Or sooner. I'll miss you too. Come on, you have to tell mum that you're not staying with us." she said, taking his hand, pulling him towards to Weasleys, and then received the mandatory Weasley hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, I'm staying at Remus' for a bit. Don't worry, I'll visit!" Harry smiled.

"Okay Harry. Now, I've told you before, call me Molly." She smiled, giving him another hug,

"Sorry, old habits!" he grinned back, "I'll see you soon." Harry then said goodbye to his friends, gave Ginny a quick kiss, and apparated to Remus' home.

"Hey Mooney!" he called as he apparated into the entrance hall.

"Hey Emeralds" Remus said, entering the hallway, smiling. "Come on, I'll show you your room." guiding Harry upstairs, "Here's your room, it was always your father's room when we stayed. I'll leave you to unpack. I'll be making dinner, so come down to the kitchen when you're ready." Harry quickly unpacked and joined Remus in the kitchen to help make dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they finished their meal and cleared up

Once they finished their meal and cleared up. "Come on, I'll show you the Hollow then?" Harry asked as Remus nodded, "obviously you know where it is!" Harry said as he disapperated to Godric's Hollow village. They arrived in front of a large detached house with a huge front garden. Harry led Remus up to the front door and pulled out a key and opened the door. "All they need to do is finish the decorating really, then I need to furnish the place." Harry said, as he showed Remus around the building. It had a large entrance hallway, large kitchen, dining room, sitting room, and library, 7 bedrooms, most of which had en-suite. There was also a bathroom on the ground floor. The attic was just a empty space, waiting to find a use, other than storage. In the garden, there was a small outbuilding - mainly for Moony once-a-month, and a small outdoor pool, which had a glass roof over. "What do you think?" Harry asked nervously.

"It's exactly as before! But slightly bigger?"

"Yeah, Albus gave me the old plans; I just expanded it a bit; mum and dad didn't have 4 separate adults living here plus the possibility of the whole Weasley family visiting! Also, my extended family is rather large, you're in it obviously, not that you weren't in it before mind, but soon to be adding Tonks by the looks of things!" he smiled as Remus blushed.

"So, what is the future Weasley house like?" asked Remus, steering the conversation away from him and Tonks.

"Well, to keep it hidden for now, it's currently hidden under fidelus. It's pretty much the same, a bigger library on account of Hermione and it has a quidditch pitch."

"You'll probably spend a lot of time at one home or the other, I know us marauders did. Come on, we should head home."

The following two weeks were pretty boring, the teens and the Order had to go to the Award Ceremony for the Order of Merlin's; where not only did they get medals, they each got a large sum of money for 'aiding' the ministry in destroying Voldemort, not that the ministry did anything. Overall the ceremony was very boring. Harry had graduated from being the boy-who-lived to the man-who-defeated, which pissed him off to no end! The three also received their NEWT results. Hermione and Ron were with Harry at Remus' at the time.

"How come I can defeat Voldy and destroy those blasted Horcruxes and still be bloody petrified of these things?!"

"I don't know mate, but I'm the same! Let's get this over with!" Ron added.

"On the count of three. One, two, three..." Hermione said nervously. The three ripped open the envelopes and the room fell silent as they read the list. Remus was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, watching the reactions. Hermione broke into a beam, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. Ron looked ecstatic, while Harry looked down right confused.

"Remus, what the bloody hell does O.O mean?" asked Harry. Remus raised an eyebrow, grinning proudly at Harry.

"Overly outstanding. Last person was Albus to get one of those, let me guess; DADA?" Harry nodded, "Congratulations! What else?"

"O's in Transfiguration and Charms, E.E in Potions and Herbology." he grinned, "Ron?"

"O in Charms and DADA, E.E in transfiguration, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione?" he grinned

"O's in everything!" she smiled, "Congratulations both of you!" giving them both hugs, Ron and Harry shared a brotherly hug, and Remus hugged Harry.

"We better head back to the Burrow; mum will want to know how we did" said Ron,

"You're probably right Ron, and she'll probably hold a small feast this evening, so I'm sure I will see you all later." smiled Remus.

"See you later Remus." smiled Hermione, "This is Mrs. Weasley after all!" Once Ron had left the room, she then followed him to apparate to the Burrow. Harry smiled at the two and turned to Remus

"I'll be back just before dinner; I'm going to show Ginny the Hollow, and she'll probably help me furnish it."

"Okay Harry, see you later." and Harry apparated to the Burrow, just outside the front door, to find Hermione and Ron waiting, Harry raised an eyebrow at the two.

"We thought we'd be suffocated less if all three of us went in at the same time!" grinned Ron, as Hermione looked torn between telling him off, or agreeing wholeheartedly. Harry grinned in agreement, and motioned for Ron to go in first. Once the three were inside, Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck,

"I got Head Girl!" she cried, with a big grin on her face. Harry spun her around and kissed her,

"Congratulations Gin! I knew you would get it!" he said as he put her down, smiling at her, she smiled back before being engulfed in a hug by Ron, then Hermione, both sharing their congratulations. By this time Molly had walked into the room.

"Hello Harry dear." giving him her trademark Weasley hug

"Hello Molly, how are you?" Harry asked as she let go,

"I'm well, now...how did you do?" Harry grinned at her

"A O.O, 2 Os and 2 E.E's"

"An O.O?" asked Ginny, joining the conversation,

"Yeah, It's an overly outstanding; so few get it, that no one really knows about it. The last person to get one was Professor Dumbledore, but even Harry' mark flattened it!" said Hermione, smiling as Harry blushed slightly with a smile on his face

"Wow Harry! Congratulations!" smiled Ginny, giving him a swift kiss, before Molly engulfed him in a hug

"Congratulations dear!" letting him go, "Ron, how did you do?"

"An O in DADA and Charms, E.E for everything else." he grinned as his mother almost suffocated him,

"Hermione?" Molly asked, as Ginny hugged her brother,

"All O's," she smiled, also being hugged by Molly

"Congratulations! all of you did so well! This defiantly calls for celebration meal this evening." she beamed, "Harry, if you'd tell Remus to come over this evening,"

"Of course I will Molly," said Harry, "Is it okay if I take Ginny out today? We'll be back for dinner."

"Of course, off you go!" she said, moving towards the kitchen Ginny smiled,

"Give me two minutes!" and she dashed up the stairs.

"And where are you going then?" asked Ron, turning to Harry,

"I'm taking her out! Okay, I'm taking her shopping if you must know and for lunch, so we'll see you at dinner." grinned Harry. He wasn't exactly lying when he said shopping; they would have to buy some furniture! Ginny came running down the stairs

"Ready." she smiled at Harry, as he took hold of her hand,

"Come on, I'll apparate us there," as he lead her out of the Burrow, "I've got something to show you," she nodded before Harry apparated them to the Hollow.

Ginny gasped, the house looked amazing from the outside, there was blossom trees in full bloom in the gardens.

"Welcome to the Hollow, it was my parent's house before it got destroyed. Albus found the blue prints for me, after I extended it a bit, I had it built. Me, Ron and Hermione will live here until were start teaching, then, if you want, you can join us when you graduate?" he added nervously

"Harry, I'd love to!" she smiled,

"Obviously, When Hermione and Ron eventually marry, which is inevitable, I'm having a house built for them as their wedding/thank you present. I know it seems big, but I owe them so much, and what my parents and Sirius left me, along with my trust vault, is more than enough." Ginny hugged him,

"Harry, you are so kind! So, if that's your wedding present for them, I'll get them something to go in it; what we received from the ministry is more than enough for me to live off, so...furniture, but what?"

"You've plenty of time to think of it Gin, come on, I'll show you around!" said Harry, taking her hand and leading her in to the large entrance Hall, with a large fireplace opposite the front door, and a staircase to the right of it. At the base of the stairs was a door to a large room, "This will be the sitting room, and that door at the back leads to the library," showing her a large square room, with book shelves lining the walls, "From what I gather, the Potter Vault holds loads of books, as does the Black Vault...those need looking at first though." he lead her back into the hallway, and around the set of stairs were three doors, "One leads into the library, that one into an office, and the last doorway goes into a bathroom." he then lead her across the hallway into a large rectangular room, "This will be the dining room...not that it'll get used much," leading her through a doorway adjoining onto the kitchen. The kitchen was a large rectangle. There was cream kitchen units to one end in a 'U' shape, with an island in the middle, at the other end of the room was space for a table, and then there was a set of French doors leading onto the back garden. Harry then lead Ginny upstairs and showed her the seven large bedrooms and en-suites.

"Harry...this is huge! It's amazing!" she said once the tour was over,

"It'll certainly last a long time! Christmas' could be held here with everyone easily, the bedrooms would easily cope with another bed." smiled Harry, "That is if your mum let us hold Christmas here!" Ginny giggled,

"That would be a slight problem!" she smiled.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to help furnish your future home with me? I could really do with your help! I can do what colours I wanted the rooms, but I need help picking the furniture; otherwise it'll probably end up missing quite a lot!" he grinned sheepishly

"Course I'll help Harry! Where do you want to start?"

"Well, when I got the inventory of the Potter Vault on my seventeenth it did list some furniture and portraits, so why don't we go to Gringotts so we can take a look? I still haven't visited yet" Ginny nodded,

"We'd have to go to Diagon Alley for a furniture store anyway, or muggle London. Have you got a bottomless bag with a feather light charm on it? We'll need it!" Harry nodded his head, and the two apparated to the leaky Caldron, and headed to Gringotts.

Once in Gringotts, and Harry had got to the front of the queue, Harry asked to be taken down to his vault and handed over his key,

"Mr. Potter, we need you to sign some papers to gain full access to your vaults, I'll just call another goblin to take you to your account manager, it won't take long."

"That's fine, thank you. I'm not in a rush anyway." Harry replied. A minute later, Harry and Ginny were lead down a corridor and into an office.

"Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Ragnot your accounts manager." shaking his hand,

"Thank you for meeting me, this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley." the goblin nodded at her,

"Please take a seat, I have all the papers for you to sign, and a list of everything you own, which is quite considerable.", pushing a piece of parchment towards Harry, with a quill. Harry quickly read it through and signed it, pushing it back to Ragnot. "Here's your copy of the list. I have looked down your family tree, and found you are also the Gryffindor heir, so the Potter vault is also attached to the Gryffindor vault, which has not been opened for many years. The total amount of gold in you vaults is 190,700,000 Galleons, give or take sickles and Knuts. You also own fifteen properties around the world, including your ancestral home Potter Manor, the Hollow in Godric's Hollow, a Black property in London, and various ones across the Europe, Asia, America and Australia. In the vaults there is many heirlooms and portraits as well as furniture." Harry was very surprised, he knew he was well off...but this was very well off! Ginny was a bit surprised, but knew the Potter's were a rich, old family. "You own many businesses which constantly pore Galleons back into your vaults. There is also many yearly donations to various charities. You are certainly one of the richest wizards in Britain Mr. Potter."

"wow, well thank you for your time, are the details for the properties in the vaults?" he received a nod, Harry smiled at the Goblin, "Well we must be off, we're furnishing the Hollow today, so we'll be taking a trip down to the vaults to see what furniture is there."

"That should be fine, I'll get someone to take you down. All the properties are furnished that we know off. I believe at the Potter Manor there still is some house elves. The Potter family has always been kind to their House elves, so they are very faithful to your family, there will be a note with the Potter Manor. I believe, if you call them, they will answer you. I have to say though, your family and the Weasley's are some of the few who are kind to all creatures Mr. Potter."

"And I intend to keep it up." replied Harry, "Some wizards are just as prejudiced as Voldemort was, they just haven't been told it yet."

Harry and Ginny were taken down to Harry's vaults by a goblin.

"We have moved your vaults so they are now together, although the same keys still work, for convenience Mr. Potter. You'll find your Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Trust vaults each have doors inside of this antechamber. Just place your hand on the plaque, and it shall let you enter. To allow others in with you, they must be in contact with you." said the Goblin

"Thanks," said Harry, placing his hand on the plaque as told. Once his hand touched the plaque, it glowed a golden colour, and the door swung open. Harry took Ginny's hand and stepped through, and entered the Potter Vault. He turned to the Goblin, "We'll probably be a while I'm afraid,"

"That's fine, touch your wand to the lantern, and it will tell me you are finished."

"Thanks," said Ginny. The two then turned back to the vault and stared at the expanse. "Okay, how about we split and look for furniture and anything interesting?" Harry nodded, and the two went in separate directions. Harry was wandering round and found quite a bit of furniture, which would look nice, shrunk it and placed it in the bag. "Harry! Come here!" he heard Ginny call from the other side of the vault

"Coming Gin" he called back and walked over to where she was standing, "What is it?"

"I've found a letter with your name on it...it seems to be your parents." she said handing it to him. He took it from her and placed it in his pocket,

"I'll read it later, was there anything else?"

"Yeah, I think I've just found the family portraits." she said, pointing to the wall, where there was some frames stacked against the wall. The pair walked over, and carefully moved the portraits until they were facing the room. Harry stared,

"Hello there, you must be a one of my descendants... messy black hair; it has to be! What is your name son, and who are you parents? I'm Harold Potter, and this is my wife Ann," who smiled up at the pair,

"I'm Harry, this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley. My parents were Lily and James."

"That would make you my Grandson then!" Harold smiled,

"Lily and James' portrait is here somewhere, if their not in their frame I'll go and get them for you, they might be at Potter manor; they have one up there as well, like us." said Ann, Harry smiled

"Thanks, that would be great if you could, they aren't in their frame." said Harry, Ann nodded and disappeared out of the frame. Ginny forced Harry to look at her,

"You alright Harry?" she asked gently, he nodded,

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in Gin...thank you for being here."

"Anytime Harry," giving him a quick kiss. They turned back to find his parents beaming up at them

"Hello Harry," said his dad, "We're so proud of you." he smiled

"We couldn't be more proud of what you've done Harry," added his mum

"How do you know?" asked Harry confused,

"The house elves over at Potter Manor kept us updated on the news, so we have a rough idea. Not all the details, but enough to have an idea." said James beaming proudly, Harry smiled back,

"Right, I've just rebuilt the Hollow, but expanded it a bit, so if you don't mind, I'll shrink the portraits here in the vault and take them over there? The walls are a bit bare at the moment." said Harry, "Oh, this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley." He added as James grinned,

"The traditional love for a red-head in the Potter Line!" Harry and Ginny blushed,

"The move sounds like an excellent idea Harry, it has been a bit boring stuck in this vault." said Lily. With that Harry shrunk all the portraits and carefully placed them in the bag. The couple then quickly collected any remaining furniture sitting in the vault and put the books into a different one, so not to damage the furniture and portraits. Harry and Ginny decided to skip the Black Vault for now, but went inside the Gryffindor vault. Harry soon spotted an envelope with _'Dear Descendant...'_ on the front, so picked it up and decided to read it later. They soon found some more portraits, but decided to talk to them later, so shrank them and placed them in the bag. They also collected more furniture the two decided to leave the books for now, and called the Goblin down to collect them.

"Excuse me, but is there an equivalent to a muggle credit card? Just that I don't really like carrying much gold with me." asked Harry,

"Yes there is, we've just started it. It also works in the muggle world, I'll pick you one up when we get to the lobby." replied the Goblin. Five minutes later the couple stepped outside, to find it was half twelve.

"Gin, how about we go into muggle London for lunch? I'm hungry, but I can't be bothered with people trying to get my attention or autograph." Ginny smiled, taking his hand

"It sounds like a great idea Harry." She smiled up at him, the two shared a kiss before leaving Diagon alley to find a muggle restaurant to eat in.

Once they had eaten, they found an alley and apparated back to the Hollow. The couple first unloaded the furniture and placed it in rooms. They had found a large dark wooden dinning table and chairs, which sat ten easily, which fitted perfectly in the dinning room with two matching sideboards. In the kitchen they placed a smaller table, which sat six in front of the French doors. In the sitting room they put a large coffee table in the centre of the room, on top of a rug Ginny had found. In the office and library they put two desks in each. Also, in Harry's bedroom, as well as Ginny's, they placed two large four poster beds, which they had found, but Harry conjured up new mattresses for them. They also placed some chest of drawers in some of the bedrooms and a few wardrobes. The couple then placed the portraits on the walls. Harry put his parents' portrait and his Grandparents in the sitting room, as well as Godric Gryffindor's. Other portraits were placed in the hallway, study and Library. Once that was done, they made a list of the furniture they were missing, and went back to Diagon alley and bought the rest.

Harry and Ginny collapsed onto the new sofa in the sitting room, which faced the fireplace and the three portraits.

"I'm bloody knackered! I've never spent so much money in my life!" said Harry with his eye's closed,

"So am I, I doubt we'll get even close to spending that much again!" replied Ginny, she glanced at her watch, "we have to be at the Burrow in an hour." Harry groaned,

"Okay, I'm gonna have to shower and head over to Remus' then,"

"Yeah, I'll head home now and get ready, what shall I say we did all afternoon? Their bound to ask!"

"Well, we did go shopping, you could say that, you could also say we went sight seeing in London...actually don't Hermione will question what we did...stick with shopping; I did buy you soot after all," Harry smiled at her, "You did send soot to fly back right?"

"Yes I did, okay, so I'll say we went shopping then we went into muggle London." Harry nodded,

"Why all the planning?" asked James

"Ron and Hermione, let alone the rest of the Weasley family, don't know I had this place re-built, and as it's a surprise for Ron and Hermione, as they'll live here with me and once Ginny graduates from Hogwarts, she'll join us."

"To add to that Mr. Potter, Hermione is very clever, so if our story isn't straight, she'll be suspicious."

"Ah, makes sense now, but please call me James, it makes me feel old, and I look around for my father." he grinned, his own father shaking his head

"James, what do you think I feel? I used to look around for my father, you just get used to it! And face it, you have an 17 year old son, you are old in comparison!"

"And how old does that make you dad?" Lily and Ann shook their heads at their husbands

"And call me Lily dear," she smiled at Ginny

"I'll try!" she smiled, and turned to Harry, "I'll see you in an hour?" Harry nodded,

"I'll be dragging Remus if I have to!" he grinned, "I'll have to get Tonks to come...I'll pop over and see her before I go back!" Ginny laughed, shaking her head,

"That's called bribery Harry!"

"Well, what else will he do this evening if his girlfriend is celebrating with us?!" he gave Ginny a kiss before she left,

"So Remus is going out with someone?" asked Lily curiously

"Yeah, Tonks, she's Sirius' cousin."

"About time he got used to the idea that no one cares he's a werewolf!" grinned James, "And what are you celebrating?"

"Oh, Ginny's Head Girl, me, Ron and Hermione are teaching at Hogwarts for a year, and our NEWT results. I got an Overly outstanding in Defense - I beat Albus!" Harry grinned, "I got O's in Charms and Transfiguration and an E.E in Potions and Herbology."

"Well done!" smiled Lily, and James

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry apparated to Tonks' home and knocked on the door, and heard her stumble to the door, causing a grin,

"Harry!" she said surprised, "Come in!"

"Thanks Tonks, I can't stay long, but are you coming to the Burrow for dinner this evening?"

"I will do now!" she smiled, "What's the occasion?"

"Ginny's Head Girl, NEWT results and Ron, Hermione and me are teaching at Hogwarts for a year."

"Well done! I hear you did fantastically in your NEWTS?"

"An O.O in defense, O in Charms and transfiguration and an E.E in Potions."

"Ace! Well done!"

"Thanks Tonks, I must be going; I've got to get ready before dinner, I'll see you in forty five."

"See you Harry" with that he apparated to Remus'.

"Hey Remus," he called as he arrived in the hallway

"Hey Harry." Remus called back from the living room, "Good day?"

"Yeah, the Hollow is finished, I'll show you tomorrow. You'll never Guess what I found in the Potter Vault today."

"What?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow,

"Well, my parents' portrait for one, as well as my Grandparents, who which say hello by the way. Anyway, I'm the Gryffindor heir, as I found out, and we found the portraits of the Founders! There was two of Godric Gryffindor, so one's up at the Hollow, I'm going to take the four portraits up to Hogwarts, I spoke to the four and they said they'd appreciate it. I'm looking forward to surprising Albus that's for sure!" Harry grinned at Remus' shocked expression. "So, you coming to the Burrow in" looking at his watch, "half an hour? Molly did ask me to bring you."

"Alright, I'll come."

"Good, I'm just going to shower." Harry then went to his room and went to put his hands in his pockets, but found the two letters from the vaults. He put them on his bedside table and had his shower. Once he was ready, he glanced at his watch, showing him he still had fifteen minutes before he had to be at the Burrow, he decided to open his parents letter,

_'Dear Harry,_

_ Hopefully you won't be reading this letter as we will be alive, but if you are, then we obviously aren't around anymore. Know that what ever happened, me and your father would do it again to ensure you were safe. We love you, and would do anything to keep you safe. There is a prophesy which states that a child born at the end of July will have powers that Voldemort doesn't know of, and will defeat him. I knew as soon as I heard it, that it was you. As a baby you always were performing magic, from summoning your toys from across the room, to turning your Godfather's beloved hair blue. As much as I hoped it was not you, as much as Alice hoped it wasn't Neville, deep down I knew you were the one. Hopefully, by the time you read this, either after your 17th birthday, or after your last year in school, I hope that Voldemort has been defeated, and if he has, and you were the one, know that I am so very proud of you._

_ Now, in this vault is not only the Potter belongings, but also my journals, as well as your fathers. I hope you grew up with Sirius and Remus, but in the case that you didn't - that had better be a good reason by the way - they are there for you to read. Please take no notice of the worries of a teenage girl...I did take anything too personal out that you really won't want to know about your mother, and I made sure your father did the same! I'd personally hate to read my parents thoughts on their respective girlfriend and boyfriends! In one of my journals I kept note of some of the books I read from this vault, which held any possible information about a cure for Remus. I don't know if you feel as strongly as I do about it, but there has to be a cure, and I wanted so much to find it, for Remus, feel free to carry on the work if you want to, all I ask is that if a cure is found, make sure it is not forced upon every werewolf; some may not like the idea. Offer it for free; you are probably one of the richest wizards in the UK, and see how it goes. I do recommend that someone like Fenir Greyback is forced to have the cure though; I thought the use of a muggle dart gun may be the solution to forcing it into him!_

_ Harry, enjoy your life, especially if you have had to deal with Voldemort for the past few or more years! You more than deserve it! You'll probably end up with a red-head; honestly I looked into the Potter line and all the women married into the family were red heads! I hope I don't have to see you for a long time yet Harry, preferably when you've lived a fulfilled life, and had children, and have grandchildren, possibly even great-grandchildren! _

_ All my love,_

_ Your mother_

_ Lily x x x x x x x'_

Harry wiped his eyes and picked up the second piece of parchment from the envelope,

'_Harry,_

_Your mother has quite possibly written the same - she won't let me read it, but what ever happened to mean we weren't there for you, please know I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant you were safe. No questions asked. Harry, hopefully you'll be seventeen when you read this, and Voldemort will be dead - for good. If you did fulfill the prophecy, just like I believe you are the one stated, then I couldn't be more proud of you. Honestly, there wasn't any doubt in my mind that you were the one to fulfill the damned thing. You were always performing magic, I have to say, I was so proud of you when you turned Sirius' hair blue; a true marauder in the making even at that age! _

_Your mother has quite possibly, in fact she will have written all the serious stuff in her letter. All I probably have to add to it is the Potter Manor has been empty for years; I sealed it up once my parents were killed by Voldemort, but the house elves promised me that they would look after it, until no Potter lived, so all I ask is that you take a visit to the manor. You don't have to live there yet...just check in on the elves, they have been so faithful to the family._

_Now, if you follow the Potter traits, as much as I believe you do; I apologize for the Potter hair, and bad eyesight now, It's been going on for generations! You'll have no doubt gained a taste for red-headed women. I don't know what it is, but the Potter men must love the challenge! If that special women has gained your love, do not let her go, no matter what. As you'll have no doubt heard, I chased after your mother for five and a half years before I let her comments of my ego sink in. I have to add here, that my parent's death certainly had an impact on that. In the vault is a rather extensive jewelry collection...Some of it is a bit O.T.T, but there is a small black box in the chest; it holds your mother's engagement ring. Your mother decided, before we went into hiding, that she would leave that in the vault, as much as she loved it, for you to give to your future wife. It took me ages to find, but I do believe it was worth it to see your mother's reaction to it! - It took me five visits down to the vault to find the perfect ring, and you'll know exactly what I mean when it comes to your turn! Now, don't feel like you should use it, just your mother decided that it would sit in the vault in the chance that you would want to use it...if she still had it, you wouldn't exactly ask her for it to give to your fiancé would you?! _

_Harry, enjoy life; it is too precious to waste. I hope to see you on the other side in the future...preferably after you've got some grandchildren!_

_Love you_

_Your father_

_James, aka Prongs x x x x'_

Again, Harry wiped his eyes and carefully placed the letters back in the envelope, and put it in his trunk. Then he headed downstairs and found Remus,

"What's wrong Harry?" he asked concerned, he could see Harry had been crying,

"When me and Ginny went down to my vault, she found a letter from my parents, which I just read." Remus smiled gently at Harry, and hugged him briefly.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there." with that the two apparated to the Burrow for an evening of celebrations.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Harry woke up and spotted the letter from the Gryffindor vault, and summoned the letter towards him

The following morning, Harry woke up and spotted the letter from the Gryffindor vault, and summoned the letter towards him

_'Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ Now, you may be wondering how I knew your name, right? The reason behind it is not really necessary, but a dear friend of mine was a seer, a very good one at that, and gave me a prediction. It spoke of a boy, a son of a Potter, marked with lightning by a dark wizard, destined for greatness and who was to defeat the dark wizard, lion against snake once again, much like myself and my former friend Salazar Slytherin. You, hopefully when you read this, have already fulfilled that part of your destiny, and are now enjoying your life. You may have realized throughout your life, you possess talents and powers not many have? Such as it is a little known fact that I can speak parseltongue. These rare and useful gifts were bestowed on you at your birth, without your parents or anyone knowing, by me...it is a little known fact that if a wizard or witch is destined for certain things, that their ancestors can bestow gifts upon them to help them through their trails. I also bestowed upon you the multi animagi talent, your large magical core and your wandless magic ability._

_ Now, in my vaults are many items, which the wizarding world quite possibly believes, missing, so please take a good look around. There are copies of journals from myself, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, and if no other heir to either of these lines is alive anymore, the contents have been charmed to transfer to one of the heir's alive. If all the founder's heirs' lines die out, the artifacts will automatically transfer to Hogwarts. I would rather it did not do this, as such information held in the vault(s) would be lethal in the wrong hands, especially all together. _

_ The Gryffindor family own many properties, but these may be beyond repair. The only one I ask you keep is Gryffindor Hide, it is a wonderful building and is handily placed relatively near Hogwarts, I do not care what you do with it, just make sure it stays in the Potter line or becomes part of Hogwarts. There are scrolls in the vault detailing the location and the last secret keepers letter, to tell you the location. I would remove the fidelus charm and replace it with your own, as soon as you can, that way it would be easier to keep the location secret. _

_ All I ask of you is to carry on being the type of person you have up until now in your life, if the prediction is correct; and in my friends case, 99 times out of 100 it is, you are a wonderful young man, and it is a shame your life has been filled with pain for someone who truly doesn't deserve it. I shall meet you on the other side, when you're much older I have been assured,_

_ Yours sincerely_

_ Godric Gryffindor_'

Well, that explained why I'm a multi animagus, so powerful and had a knack for wandless magic Harry thought. He found the fact that the vault held all the journals of the founders really interesting, and would have to read them...especially Slytherin and Ravenclaw's; they would probably hold information on werewolves, and who knows, possibly a cure! Harry got dressed and went downstairs and started making some breakfast for himself and Remus, who shortly appeared and helped.

"Moony, as me and Gin finished furnishing the Hollow, want to visit it? There's two portraits that would like to talk to you." Said Harry, as the two sat down to eat,

"I'd love to visit it cub. You mean you've got your parents and Grandparents portraits up? I thought they'd be in Potter Manor!" Remus asked, shocked slightly.

"There are two copies of them, so they wander between their frames, that's how they know almost everything; the house elves have kept them updated on major events." Harry replied, "Which means I'm going to have to go over every year for them… I need to go up to Potter Manor and meet the elves anyway, so maybe we should do it up there? I doubt they knows all the details of the Philosophers stone or the chamber of Secrets fiascos…"

"Chamber of Secrets? Philosopher's stone? What the hell did you go through every year at Hogwarts?" asked Remus, with a raised eyebrow,

"You don't know either? I'd have thought Albus would have told you about that! Oh well, you'll have to join the group… I reckon Gin will want to come, it may help her get rid of the last of her nightmares to do with the chamber…"

"What's Ginny got to do with the Chamber?"

"Everything. She was possessed by a horcrux to open the Chamber, and she almost died in there…I was so glad she survived. Anyway, we can go after breakfast. I need to tell Ron and Hermione, show them around then I'll leave Ron to tell Molly." Remus shook his head

"You can't leave Ron to face Molly himself" Harry stared at Remus with raised eyebrows

"You know what Molly is like! No, Ron is better at handling his mum now, anyway I've already hinted at her that we'd be looking for somewhere to live, so she has an idea. Plus, if I show Ron the Hollow first, he can tell her what it's like, and that we'll probably have one of the Potter house elves with us anyway; I plan to go to Potter Manor this afternoon, you can come if you don't have anything else on."

"I'll tag along if you don't mind; it's been years since I was at the Manor, that and it'd be nice to see the portraits."

"I don't mind Remus, feel free to visit the place when you want." Said Harry as he stood up and placed his dishes in the sink, and washed them. "I'll see you later, I'll pop back before going to Potter Manor."

"bye." Remus replied as Harry left the room and apparated to the Burrow.

Luckily, both Hermione and Ron were outside when he arrived, so he walked over,

"Hey guys." He said as he sat next to them

"Hi Harry." Hermione smiled

"Hey mate" Ron grinned, "Gin's in her room I think." Harry shook his head

"I'm hear to see you two actually. I need to show you something that I've been working on. I'll have to apparate us there, as I don't know the exact coordinates, so grab on." He said standing up, his friends stood up quickly and grabbed his arms, before Harry apparated them to Godric's Hollow.

The three appeared on a lane; Harry walked up it, his friends on his sides

"You know how we've been thinking about finding somewhere to live? Well, we're in Godric's Hollow, and I've had my parents house rebuilt…I was wondering if you guys would like to live with me here." He gestured to the house they had just stopped in front of. "Gin would join us when she graduates as well." He said, nervously running his hand through his hair. Hermione gasped as her eyes fell on the building,

"I'd love to live there with you Harry!"

"Me too mate! It's bigger than what I imagined us living in though." Added Ron,

"Yeah, well we'll constantly have visitors in the form of Weasley's, so it needed to be big!" Harry grinned, "Come on, I'll show you around. There are a few things that may shock you."

"Like what?" asked Hermione nervously, Harry smiled at her,

"Nothing bad, just my parents and grandparents portraits, oh and Godric Gryffindor; turns out the Potters are his descendants." Harry said, opening the door, pulling out two keys out of his pocket. "These are yours; the door requires both muggle and magical means to open when no one's in." He then gave them the tour of the house, showing them their rooms, and saying they could alter anything they wanted. Hermione was bouncing up and down at the library at the books, which Harry had added from the Potter Vault, and had to be dragged away. The pair promised to talk to their parents and left for their own homes. Harry briefly chatted to his parents and grandparents, saying he and Remus were going to Potter Manor that afternoon. He then chatted to Godric for a bit before picking up the four founders portraits and apparated up to Hogwarts gates. He then made his way up to the castle to be met by Albus at the doors.

"Harry my boy! What do I owe the pleasure to?" he smiled

"Hello Albus, I went to my vault yesterday to find the Potter Vault attached to the Gryffindor one; I'm his descendant, and going through the vault, myself and Ginny found four portraits which we felt needed to be here at Hogwarts." Harry at this point looked up at the headmaster to find the elderly man staring in shock at Harry, causing Harry to collapse into hysterics.

"You mean you have the founder's portraits?" Harry nodded as he couldn't breathe. Once Harry had calmed himself down, he pulled the four portraits out of his pockets and enlarged them.

"Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar, this is Albus Dumbledore the current Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Beamed Albus, "Where would you like to be placed? It is your creation after all!"

"I would like to be placed in the Headmasters office" said Godric, "I can wander around the school by the other portraits anyway." The other founders agreed with him.

"Albus, I leave you to deal with them, I'm off to Potter Manor, Remus and possibly Ginny are going over with me to do some updating on their knowledge."

"You go then Harry, I'll see you soon – staff meeting?"

"Certainly Albus." Harry smiled, and left the older man with the four portraits. Harry walked to the apparation point and apparated to the Burrow to pick up Ginny, before heading to Lupin Lodge to meet Remus, before finally apparating to Potter Manor.

The three apparated to the gates of the property after Remus told the two where to apparate to. The gates were impressive in themselves, they were large wrought iron, with two stone pillars either side, upon which sat stone lions. Harry instantly removed the Fidelus charm, allowing the other two to see the large manor through the gates.

"Just as I remember it!" smiled Remus, "The house elves must still be here."

"Yeah, dad's letter said something about the elves remain at the manor until the whole Potter line is dead." Replied Harry, gazing at the manor. It was a large three-storey building, built with white bricks. There was a balcony above the front door, which sat in the middle of the house. Well-kept lawns and flowers surrounded the long drive. Trees surrounded the whole property on both sides

"Harry, there's a hand indentation underneath the lion on the left, just place your hand on it, and the gates will open. Once we're in the house you can apparate in and out; this is just because your father locked it up after your Grandparents died." Said Remus, still gazing at the building. Harry soon found the hand indentation underneath the lion, and gently placed his hand on it. Instantly his hand started glowing gold and red, he felt a warm rush of magic wash over him, almost welcoming him home, eventually the glow spread to cover the whole gate, and then receded back into Harry's hand.

"What was that?" gasped Ginny.

"That was the manor recognizing Harry. It has an almost sentient presence, much like Hogwarts. Anyway, it just adjusted the wards to allow Harry through all of them, and went through his memories of the people he knows, to allow them in accordingly. So, you Ginny, as Harry's girlfriend can access all parts of the manor, as can Ron and Hermione and others that Harry cares about. Whereas anyone who Harry doesn't like, or doesn't know very well, has to apparate to the gates and be met here." Remus replied, "This manor has some of the most advanced wards possible. The manor was a gift to the first Potter; which we now know must have been from Godric Gryffindor; it makes sense as you are his descendant Harry." Who nodded as they walked up the drive.

"Dad may not have the same thing happen to him as I just did though… the manor told me everything about the wards, and about the house elves that are in there, what defiantly gives away that it was Godric that gave the manor to the Potter's was the fact that it was his voice telling me everything." Harry added, he then walked ahead of them and placed his palm on the front door, again the door glowed where his hand touched it and swung open. They walked into a large entrance hall, and gazed around. Opposite the front door sat a large white marble sweeping staircase, with a red runner up the center. There were also doors off to the sides of the staircase on the ground floor. At that moment three house elves appeared in front of the three.

"Master Harry! You is home!" cried the three elves with smiles. Harry returned the smile to the elves.

"My name is Kit sir," one said bowing, "and this is Twinkie and Daisy." Each elf bowed when their name was said. The three elves were wearing small red dresses instead of pillowcases – it seemed past Potters didn't like the system either. "Master Remus?" the elf asked, staring at him

"Yes Kit, it is me." Smiled Remus down at the elf, the elf's smile grew

"It is good to know you is well…although a bit thin." She said with a slight frown, causing Harry and Ginny to stifle their laughter as Remus blushed, "We'll sort that though." She said with a smile.

"Kit, Daisy, Twinkie, this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley." Interrupted Harry, to save Remus from further embarrassment. The elves turned to face Ginny and examined her, then burst into large smiles,

"Mistress Ginny is very nice. She reminds us of Mistress Lily." Said Twinkie. Ginny blushed, from what she knew of Lily Potter, that was a very high compliment. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You three are right, she is as wonderful as my mother." Harry smiled, "Could you give us a tour? It would be wonderful to see the whole house." The elves nodded eagerly and promptly showed them around the manor. There was two living rooms, a breakfast room, a large kitchen, a huge dining room, a ball room, music room, library, a couple of offices, a games room, a sun room, many bedrooms, all with en-suites, and a master bedroom, again with an en-suite. All the rooms were grandly decorated, yet very homely. In the cellar was also a dueling room, gym and a potions lab. Outside there was a large out-door heated pool and a quidditch pitch. The three found the portraits were in the informal living room, so the tour was finished there and had a long catch up session with the four portraits.

"I have one question… why is Sirius's portrait not animated? He died two years ago!" asked Harry, turning to the other portraits in confusion, Remus also seemed confused,

"He died?" gasped James, tears forming in his eyes, "but…why is his portrait not animated yet? Lils?" he asked, turning to his wife,

"I don't know James…" she replied, thoroughly confused, "Remus, could you check the charms on his portrait?" Remus nodded and checked the portrait, leaving him confused,

"All the charms are working…"

"Harry…how did he die?" asked Ann, as her husband was deep in thought,

"We were fighting in the department of mysteries, when Sirius got hit with a spell…I think it was a stunning spell, and he fell through the Veil." Lily gasped,

"The one in the death room? Gave me the shivers when I saw that." Added Harold.

"Harry! I was an unspeakable, and I was working on the veil… from what I gathered anyone who went into it, kind of went into an area where they aren't dead, but not alive. But I couldn't work out how to get people back out though." She said, upset.

"You mean to say that Sirius is not dead, but not alive either?" asked Ginny, Lily nodded, "Lily…what did you do with your notes?" Ginny continued, in thought,

"They were put in the vault in my old school trunk, why?" Harry's eyes widened,

"Gin you are a genius! Hermione!" Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Huh? I'm missing something here!" said James, confusion written on his face. Remus smiled, and took pity,

"James, Hermione is probably the smartest witch around, and is best friends with these two…shame she isn't working in the department of mysteries."

"Ah, but she's interested in it!" smiled Ginny, "We're going to have to find those notes so Hermione can have a look at them. Once we tell her, she'll get straight on it; you know how much she loves a challenge!" Ginny grinned.

"Harry, Ginny, please don't get your hopes up too much, it may be impossible." Said Remus, reluctantly, himself struggling not to hold onto that hope. The two nodded, knowing if they couldn't work it out, it would be hard. The three elves soon gave them dinner, before leaving, Harry called them.

"As wonderful as this house is, I won't be living here for a while I'm afraid; I'm teaching at Hogwarts for a year, but I'm currently living at the Hollow, where you are more than welcome to work in if you want to. It would only be part time at the Hollow as you have this to look after." Said Harry

"We would love to help at the Hollow Master Harry, Master James and Mistress Lily refused us to help." Said Daisy with a smile, Harry smiled back at the elf,

"One more thing, please try and call me Harry, not master."

"We'll try Ma…Harry" said Kit Harry and Ginny smiled

"That's all I ask." Remus said goodbye to the couple and apparated to Lupin Lodge, while Harry apparated Ginny to the Burrow.

"The manor is amazing Harry…"

"Yeah…it feels like home to me… more than Hogwarts ever did."

"It felt really homey to me too…I don't know, but maybe we'll live there eventually." She smiled shyly. Harry turned to face her, taking her hands in his and looked into her eyes,

"I'd like that." He said sincerely. "I'll see you tomorrow probably, night." Giving her a kiss, Ginny smiled back,

"I'll floo over to the Hollow." Giving him a kiss and walked into the Burrow. Harry watched her close the door and apparated to the Hollow.

After Ron and Hermione moved into the Hollow with Harry, it seemed to come to life. The three and Ginny spent time talking to James and Lily, learning that in the vault there would be a portrait of him, which updates with his wife added to it when he marries. They also were told many marauder stories, causing endless laughter and giving the younger marauders ideas for pranking the older marauder. Harry took another trip down to the vault and collected his parent's school trunks, and gave Hermione his mother's notes, after an explanation. Hermione instantly took to the challenge, but knew she could only get to a point without working in the department of mysteries.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days after the two moved in with Harry, it was full moon, so Harry apparated to Remus'

A couple of days after the two moved in with Harry, it was full moon, so Harry apparated to Remus'.

"Hey Moony" he called as he walked into the living room

"Hey Emeralds, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but never mind me, you?"

"I've felt worse, but with it being summer it's a shorter transformation."

"Always good. Do you want some company?"

"I'd love some cub." Remus had taken to calling him that due to Harry being the last of his original 'pack'. "Onto a totally different subject, what is it with you male Potter's and red-heads? I noticed it when we were at Potter Manor. There's you and Ginny, your parents, grandparents and great-grandparents and more!"

"I noticed that too. Family trait I guess. We get the messy hair from Godric…he did marry a red-head from what I gather." Harry shrugged, "Maybe we like the challenge!" he grinned, "Dad certainly did!"

"You should change, it's almost time." Said Remus. Harry sent a small smile at Remus before transforming into his black, shaggy wolf. He padded over to Remus and rested his head on Remus' knee in an attempt to comfort the marauder. Remus smiled and gently stroked the wolf's head before the transformation started. The two wolfs played the whole night long, only when Moony transformed back into Remus did Harry transform. He helped the older marauder to bed before heading to his own.

On the thirty-first of July, Molly held a party for Harry's eighteenth Birthday. The whole Weasley family and order were there as well as a few of the DA members. Everyone had clubbed together and got Harry a broomstick; specially designed for seekers, called a 'Bolt'.

"When we went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and asked for a broomstick for seekers, he asked who it was for, ad we said it was for you, he ran into the back of the shop and came back with it." Said Neville with a grin,

"Yeah, the makers of the Firebolt had designed it with you in mind, and had the shop keeper hold onto it until you went in store." Finished Ron.

"The only condition is that you need to write a review on it and owl it to them." Smiled Ginny, "That way they will alter it if needed before going into mass production.

"Thank you so much!" Harry grinned, shaking hands with everyone and hugging the girls.

The four teens enjoyed the remaining weeks of the summer, mainly at the Hollow, Lupin Lodge and Burrow. Albus literally popped around a few times to give them details for the term and meeting. They were given the syllabus of their subjects, allowing the three to be able to write their lesson plans. Harry soon enlisted Remus' help to go over the plans he created. Hermione contacted her past Ancient Runes Professor to help. Albus had set up their accommodation for the year. It was almost a flat in the teachers tower. It had three bedrooms, a small kitchen and a small common area. They were to keep their relationships professional in front of the students also, which was a standard rule for the staff.

All too soon, August thirtieth came along, the three said goodbye to everyone and left for Hogwarts; the staff being required to arrive a couple of days early to settle in before the students arrived. Albus met the three at the gates, and then lead to their 'flat'. The entrance was a portrait of a trio of friends, and left them to come up with a password. It took a while, but they eventually came up with 'marauders rule', and unpacked.

Once finished, they went to the Headmasters office, using the secret passageways to speed up the route, for the staff meeting. The three were formally introduced as Professors Potter, Weasley and Granger. Then the three were re-introduced to their professors by first names, which as Ron said, would take some getting used to.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the remaining time until the students arrived sorting out their classrooms and offices, and finalizing their lesson plans.

On September first, just before the students arrived, the three went down to the Great Hall and took their places at the Head table, Harry on Albus' left with Hermione then Ron on Harry's other side. They still found it weird to be sitting at the Head table. All three were wearing their best working robes; Harry was wearing some emerald green robes, Ron was wearing navy blue, and Hermione was wearing midnight blue, and felt nervous.

When the students finally arrived, the three were looked at curiously, and tried their best to ignore it, which proved to be harder than they thought. Once the sorting had taken place, Albus stood up.

"I'll do the speech after we've eaten as I'm sure you're all hungry!" and sat back down. Once the feast was finished, Albus stood up again.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I hope you all enjoyed your holidays. I have the usual first day of term announcements. The Forbidden Forest has a reason for its name, so please refrain from entering. Mister Filch has extended the 'banned' list, if you care to take a look; it is available on his office door. Magic is forbidden in the corridors. Congratulations to our Head Boy and Girl, Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley. Now, as you have all probably noticed we have, for those of you know them, or have recognized them from the papers, you may recognize the three sitting to my left. Please welcome your new Ancient Runes Professor, Professor Hermione Granger as Professor Vector retired. Madam Hooch also retired, so Professor Ronald Weasley has taken her position, he is also Assistant Professor. And lastly, we have Professor Harry Potter as our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." The hall erupted into applause and cheers for the three as they stood up and gave small bows. "All three are only here for the year at my request. I ask you to give them the same respect you give to any teacher, no matter if they are eighteen or nineteen. Now off to bed, lessons bright and early." With that the students stood and went to their respective common room. Ginny discreetly walked past the Head Table and smiled at the three before following her dorm mates. Once the majority of the students had left, the professors left for their own rooms.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione were nervous about their first classes. Harry more so than Hermione as Ron was going to help her as he didn't have any flying lessons until the second week. Once they had finished breakfast, and Albus and Minerva had told them that they would be fine, they left for their classrooms.

To top things off, Harry's first lesson was Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years, as so many took Defense, there was two classes. Slytherins were not as bad as they had been in the past due to the war being over and the house unity. Harry placed himself leaning against his desk, waiting for his class to arrive. Ginny arrived first, and by herself. She gave Harry a quick kiss before muttering into his ear,

"You'll be fine love, remember you know all of us, or at least most of us, plus moony helped you; you learnt from the best!" she sent him a smile, which Harry returned. She then sat herself in the front row, her classmates following shortly. Ginny had calmed his nerves quite a bit. Once the last student sat down. He started,

"Hi, there's no need for an introduction from me is there? But I am going to give you guys the option of calling me Harry or Professor Potter in class, or when no younger students or staff are around; it feels weird being called Professor when I spent six years with you guys and when I'm not even a year older than most of you!" he grinned, "So, last year you had a pretty cool teacher; Professor Tonks. Now, I'm not going to give you the usual NEWT speech, all I'm saying is work hard! This year we're pretty much covering stuff you didn't last year; some of the harder spells such as Patroni. You'll be learning stronger defensive spells and wards. I'll also add that as part of the NEWT practical exam, you have to have a dual with an auror."

"Harry, how did you do in that?" asked Colin, before Harry could answer, Ginny answered, knowing Harry wouldn't say the whole truth,

"He flattened the auror in ten seconds," she grinned, "And the auror was Kingsley Shacklebolt, who told me that he has never been beaten that quick before!" Harry blushed slightly as many muttered 'wow' under their breath, clearing his throat,

"Anyway, I'm afraid we need to do a quick revision session of last years stuff." Some students groaned, he smiled, "Yes I know it's boring! But hey I could have given you a test! It'll make sure you remember it all and so hopefully when it comes to March when you are all 'supposed' to be revising, you won't have to spend as much time on last years stuff!" with that the lesson continued on until the bell rang. "No homework yet! I'll give you guys a chance, I know McGonagall has a huge amount planned!"

Harry's next class was fifth years; Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and went over dark curses. At lunch Hermione and Ron updated him on how their classes went, and by the sounds of it were also going well. After Harry had finished his lunch, he walked up to his office to prepare for his next class; third year Gryffindor and Slytherin, when he had finished, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" he called, turning around as the door closed, his emerald eyes falling on Ginny, smiling at him, "hi love."

"Hey" she said, walking up to him, "How are you?"

"Good thanks, you?" wrapping his arms around her slim waist after locking the door.

"Great now I'm with you." Giving him a tender kiss, "How was your first morning as Professor?" she asked. He sat in his chair, pulling her onto his lap.

"Alright so far, I'm still a bit nervous though, and I expect I will be till this first week is over. How was I?" Harry asked.

"Much better than past teachers, apart from Remus and Tonks; they are older though, so weren't as nervous as you, but as it was your first class you were bound to be nervous, but honestly, you were great." She said smiling. Ginny soon left for her next class, and the third years entered his classroom.

"Afternoon class. Please put your books away, you only need your wands and yourselves today; practical session." Said Harry after he had taken the role call, "In this trunk I have a Boggart, can anyone tell me what that is?" A girl in Gryffindor put her hand up, "Yes, miss?"

"Cuthbert sir. A boggart is a shape shifter that forms what you are afraid of."

"Thank you, five points to Gryffindor. That is exactly it. When I was in third year, mine formed a dementor, due to an event previous to the experience with a dementor. In my sixth and seventh year, it changed to seeing all my friends' dead, but it has returned to a dementor again. It varies for everyone, for example one of my friends has a boggart spider which was eight feet tall, while another had Professor Snape." That one caused some laughter, "The way to defeat them is laughter." The lesson continued on in this way until the bell rang. After that class, Harry had first years; Gryffindor and Slytherin. The class seemed to be in awe of him, as he was the Harry Potter as well as their DADA professor, but soon got over it and became enthusiastic. After class, Harry walked into his office and went over his notes for the next few days classes and wrote some notes next to the registers of that days for reminders of what the class was like, he then decided to go to the staff room to relax before dinner.

In the staff room he found Hermione and Ron. Harry said he had a boggart lesson. The two smiled at the memory

"Any interesting ones?" Ron asked with a grin,

"Another spider, but he used roller-skates on the feet. None others that sprung out at me…a couple of banshee fears, how where your classes?"

"Good. As I only teach third years and up I have less classes than you, so if you ever want some help in your classes, just ask!" Hermione replied,

"Thanks Hermione," he smiled, "I'll mainly need help with fifth years and up. We'll sort it out another time. At the moment it's fine." At that moment Minerva walked in and smiled at the three.

"Afternoon Harry, Ron, Hermione. I've overheard the first, third and Seventh year Gryffindors singing your praise Harry, and I've heard some sixth and forth years saying the same about you too Hermione. Congratulations to both of you!" she sat down, "So I don't really need to ask how your classes went?"

"They were fine, a little nerve wracking, but fine. It got better as the day went on." Said Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded.

"My first day of teaching was the same, after the first week you're fine, nerves become forgotten. It's time for us to be in the Great Hall now." Minerva added, glancing at the clock, "We should head across. Oh, Harry, Ron, I'm doing my animagi lesson on Thursday after lunch and Wednesday before. I was wondering if you could both come and help in the demonstration."

"Sure Professor, I'll be free." Said Ron, Harry nodded,

"Certainly, I suppose you want both my forms?" added Harry

"Yes, now lets close the subject as I want it to be a surprise for the students, so no demonstrations to your classes!"

"I won't, not until Friday!" Harry grinned

The next morning, Hedwig dropped off the prophet as Harry was eating his breakfast. He looked at the front page and groaned,

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione, concerned

"The world has to know what I'm doing at every moment don't they? It's been announced that I'm here teaching, as well as you two!" showing the front page with _'Golden Teaching Trio' _.

"You have to say, it's not unexpected though." She said, taking the paper and reading the article, "At least it's not old Rita writing it! This one has the facts only, well and some people's opinions, but that's expected."

"And at least it's not just about you Harry, it's including the three of us. It'd be worse if they just concentrated on you!" added Ron,

"Yeah well, I know it was going to be in there sometime, but not so soon. Anyway, I think someone turned Rita in with the animagi thing." Harry said with a grin, "And no, it wasn't me, though I would have loved to!"

On Wednesday, Harry sat at the side of the classroom as a phoenix, and Ron sat on the opposite side in his dog form, in the second year Gryffindor Slytherin Transfiguration class. Once Minerva had started her speech she transformed into her tabby cat form and back.

"We are privileged to have four other animagi present in the school, two of which are in this room. Professor Weasley could you reveal yourself?" Ron padded over to her and transformed back. "It is also possible for someone powerful to have two forms, or a magical form. The other animagi present is lucky enough to have both." With that Harry flew and perched on Ron's arm. "Professor Potter, could you reveal yourself?" Harry flew up into the air and transformed as he landed. "Professor Potter also has another form," Harry transformed into his wolf, then back into a phoenix, perching on Ron's shoulder, "Now, every animagi has their markings. Potter here has his green eyes and lightening scar in both forms. And Professor Weasley has his blue eyes and his colouring. Professor Potter, can you get Fawkes?" Harry flamed to the headmaster's office and back again, with Fawkes next to him. "Professor Weasley, you may go back to your duties." Ron nodded at Minerva with a smile, and left the classroom. "Fawkes is the Headmaster's phoenix. Between the two, there is very little difference, just the markings, this is why the ministry keep tracks on animagi; just incase they get stuck in their forms." Harry transformed back, and trilled to Fawkes, who flashed away.

"Very few have magical forms, but if you do, you can use some of the powers in human form. I'm lucky enough to have the healing ability, flaming – the phoenix form of transport and I can communicate with other phoenix. Oh, you can't pick your form; the form comes to you, which suits your personality. My father was a stag – a proud man and had a large ego, my Godfather was a dog – a very loyal person, and fiercely protective. I'm a phoenix possibly because I apparently have a pure heart, but my wolf form comes from my protective, loyal side." Said Harry, "Professor, I must go I'm afraid; marking to get to." Minerva smiled and shooed him away.


	6. Chapter 6

The Friday was uneventful for everyone, Harry in particular was glad it was a weekend, Ron not so much, as he had most of his responsibilities at the weekends. As both Ginny and Hermione were busy with homework and marking respectively, Harry decided to go pay a visit to the Gryffindor vault and take a look at some of the books; he was still curious as to why no cure had been found for werewolves, and wanted to complete what his mother started, and as no one would have looked in the vault for hundreds of years he thought he may as well take a look! Once he had returned to Hogwarts, he looked through the books he randomly picked up from the vault. He picked out a rather battered looking book; he looked curiously in the font cover and gasped. The lost journal of Salazar Slytherin. Harry quickly flicked through, reading the titles of potions. He turned to a page near the end of the book, which nearly made his heart stop - a cure! He quickly transformed into his phoenix form and flamed to Albus, and transformed back.

"Harry, nice to see you my boy, what can I do for you?" he asked, full twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I just paid a visit to my Gryffindor vault, and I found Salazar Slytherin's journal."

"I was wondering where that was!" Salazar's portrait interrupted.

"Anyway, I think there's a cure for Remus!" exclaimed Harry. Albus looked up, startled, then to the portrait,

"Where?" He exclaimed. Harry passed over the journal, "Harry, it's in parseltongue."

"Oh, sorry!" Harry blushed, and performed the translation spell only parseltongue speakers knew. Albus scanned the parchment and looked up at Salazar

"Is this complete Salazar? A cure for werewolves?" Salazar raised an eyebrow,

"You mean no-one has come up with a cure or has lost mine? I spent years discovering that cure!" said Salazar

"So you mean there are more werewolves now?" asked a horrified Helga, Harry nodded,

"I don't know what it was like when you were alive, but they have a very hard life now, everyone seems to think they are evil creatures. Remus, my…surrogate uncle I suppose, is a really great person yet he can't keep a job because when his boss finds out what he is, they fire him." Harry said sadly, "It's not fair for them."

"That sounds much like it was in our time, but worse. At least we had the majority of people agreed that they were only monsters one night a month." Said Godric.

"Salazar, would you help me brew the potion?" asked Albus, "I admit I'm not brilliant at brewing, but I am sure with your assistance I should be able to manage to brew this." Salazar nodded and Albus smiled back, "Thank you. I would rather this cure not be found out yet, lets ensure it works and then pass it onto the ministry." Harry nodded,

"Salazar, how long does it take to brew?" asked Harry,

"About a month and a half." He replied, "why?" Harry thought for a second,

"That would work out as Full moon next month." Harry finished, Albus nodded,

"I'll get right onto brewing it then. You can tell Hermione, Ron and Ginny if you wish Harry." Albus added

"I'll leave you to it then!" Harry smiled, and then walked back to his office.

Once in his office, Harry sent his patronus to Ginny with a message. He then wrote a note to Ron and Hermione, asking them to meet him in his office at five that evening.

At four thirty, Ginny arrived at his office,

"Hey, you're early love," giving her a kiss,

"Well, I'd finished my homework, and I can spend some quality time with you can't I?" she retorted with a smile. The couple chatted until Hermione and Ron arrived. Then Harry explained what had happened to the three, who were both shocked and pleased. After a while the four walked down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Two weeks later, lessons were in full swing and Harry was beginning to get buried underneath marking, or so it seemed! So Ron helped him so Harry could become on top of his work again. All of his classes were going well and the students seemed to be enjoying them, from what the staff had said anyway. Some had overheard some sixth years saying that he was better than Lupin! Which Harry thought was pretty impossible, and blushed at the compliment. Hermione's classes were also going really well, and Ron was enjoying being Quidditch professor, the students enjoyed having a referee that could keep up with them, and was willing to give tips.

One day, after classes, Albus called Harry up to his office and updated him on the potion cure; it was going well so far.

"Harry, I was in your classes last week…" Albus started

"You were?" Harry asked, shocked that he hadn't noticed anything.

"Yes, I check up on how the new teachers midway through October ever since your fifth year, to see how the teachers are doing. And as I had heard some students complimenting your lessons, I had high hopes, which were underestimated. You are an excellent Professor Harry."

"Thank you Sir." Harry replied, fighting back his embarrassment.

"I know this is far off Harry, but what do you plan to do next year?"

"Well I was thinking, that if Remus is cured, he could come and work as DADA professor again. I was thinking about doing some formal teacher training, just to formalize it, spend some time with Gin, maybe later in life come back to teaching."

"I was thinking of re-hiring Remus anyway. You wouldn't take long to train as a teacher, I would advise training for Headmaster; I've got to retire one day…and you would be a great replacement!" Albus said, beaming at him, causing Harry to blush, "Are you going down to dinner now my boy? Join me?"

"Certainly Albus."

Half way through October, Albus invited Remus up to Hogwarts. Harry met Remus at the gates and walked up to Albus' office, chatting.

"Why was I called Albus? Harry will not tell me, no matter what I try!" said Remus with a smile, "All I know is that it isn't bad news; he wouldn't have that mischievous look upon his face that James had!" Harry and Albus exchanged glances, Albus giving a slight nod to Harry, and the three sat down.

"Remus, when I went down to the Gryffindor vault I found Salazar Slytherin's journals on his discoveries with potions. I found an interesting one…which could alter your life…big time." Harry started

"You mean…?" Remus asked, hopefully, Harry and Albus nodded.

"After Harry translated the instructions, I brewed it with Salazar's instructions," giving a gesture to the portrait. "And the potion is ready for you to take this evening. If it is correct, you should not undergo the transformation tonight." Albus finished.

"I'll take it." Remus said determinedly, "I trust you both, and I mean if Salazar Slytherin - the greatest potion master in history came up with it, then I believe you."

"You could have missed out the greatest potion master bit! Now his ego's going to be big for ages!" grinned Godric.

"Me and the others will be present in our animagi form moony." Said Harry, with a slight smile.

"Thanks cub." Remus replied, smiling at him.

"I'll bring the potion up to Harry's office this afternoon then Remus, about four." As the pair rose, then left the office, for Harry's. Harry sent a patronus to Ron and Hermione, as it was a Saturday they weren't in class. He had already told Ginny to meet him in his office when he finished in Albus' office. When they arrived at Harry's office, Ginny greeted the pair, Harry with a quick kiss and Remus a hug. Hermione and Ron soon joined them and chatted for most of the day, and confirming plans for Christmas; staying at Godric's Hollow, Remus was invited as well as Tonks, then for Christmas dinner go to the Burrow.

At four, Albus appeared with a goblet of the potion.

"I've no idea what it'll taste like Remus, there was no indication." He said as he handed it over, "It has much of the wolfsbane ingredients, so it should have a calming affect. I'll see you all shortly." Bidding them farewell. Harry cast some charms on the door to prevent anyone but Albus, or themselves, entering. The group than sat, chatting away until Remus told them to transform.

Once the moon rose, Remus stiffened instinctively, ready for the painful transformation, but it never came. He grinned, and the four animagi returned back to human form and hugged him. Harry then flamed them all back to Albus' office as it was still early evening.

Albus looked up from his book, took in who was standing in front of him and beamed at the group. Remus thanked Harry, Albus and Salazar profusely as Hermione sent Fawkes to get Tonks, who shortly flamed in. After a quick explanation from Albus, she whooped with joy and kissed Remus, when they pulled apart, he was bright red and everyone was smiling. The couple soon left to spread the news, while the four returned to their rooms, looking forward to the holidays already.

The rest of the term passed by uneventfully; which Harry was extremely grateful for. On the last day of term, Harry packed some clothes for the break and shrank his trunk. As Ginny was staying with him, Hermione and Ron, she was traveling with them, so had packed and gone to their flat. Once all four had packed, they flooed to the Hollow.

After the four had unpacked, they sent a message with Hedwig to the Burrow to invite them over. They then decorated the house with Christmas decorations, having fun. Remus soon flooed in and hugged the four. Harry noticed that Remus had already started to look younger than he had ever seen him. Harry figured without the stigma of being a werewolf, Remus' life was a lot easier. Remus, soon after unpacking, joined in with the decorating, collecting a tree from the grounds to put in the front room. The five then decorated the tree and placed their presents underneath.

Arthur and Molly arrived shortly after the group had finished, hugging the four and Remus. They stayed for dinner, then the couple left and would see them on Christmas Day.

The next couple of days were relaxing and enjoyable. Ginny got Harry to help with the homework he had set the class, or rather she did it, he read it then said which bits were wrong and told her where to look for the answers. Luckily Hermione didn't know!

On Christmas morning Harry woke up to Ginny sitting on his bed next to him,

"Morning Gin," he yawned, smiling at her,

"Morning Harry, Merry Christmas." Kissing him,

"Merry Christmas to you too. What time is it?"

"Eight, Ron's awake for a change, he sent me to wake you, as Remus nor Tonks will let anyone open the presents until everyone is there!" she grinned

"Well, maybe he'll have to wait a bit longer!" he replied, sitting up and kissing her again. Ginny smiled

"I like the idea, but come on, he'll come up! You know how impatient he is!" taking his hand and dragging Harry down to the living room.

The six sat around the tree, and Harry handed out the presents. Harry got some old marauder stuff of his fathers and a watch from Remus. From Tonks he got a picture of the order and a book on teaching. From Ron he got a set of quidditch balls and from Hermione he got a fancy quill and stationary. He and Ginny swapped presents and opened them together. From Ginny he got a new trunk, which had multiple compartments, and had his name engraved on top. Harry watched Ginny's face as she opened his present, and watched a smile grow, it was a white gold heart shaped locket. Inside was a picture of the couple, and opposite it was an engraving ' To Ginny, I love you, Love Harry xx'.

"It also has a special charm on it, whenever I'm thinking of you, it grows warm." Ginny smiled at him

"Put it on me?" she asked, Harry silently took the necklace out of her hands, as Ginny turned around, he brushed her hair over one shoulder and closed the catch around her neck, placing a kiss on top. Ginny instantly felt the locket grow warm, and turned to face Harry, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

The group then opened any other presents they had received, Harry got a present from Albus; a box with an egg in it, which thoroughly stumped Harry until Harry read a letter contained.

'_Harry, _

_Merry Christmas, please send my regards to everyone at the Hollow and Burrow. Only a few days ago, while I was sitting on my desk, when I heard Fawkes make an unusual sound, so as the curious man that I am, I went over, to discover Fawkes had laid an egg! As Fawkes bonded with me when I was younger, I gained the knowledge of phoenixes, which is only for the bonded to know, and Fawkes can communicate with me. He told me to give this egg to you, not that I would have been able to find a better candidate for such a precious object…' _

The letter went on to explain how to look after the egg; the box held a powerful heating charm for the egg, and when it was expected to hatch; within the next few days. Harry conjured up a perch for the soon to be phoenix, and carefully placed the box on the platform underneath. He also got the standard Weasley jumper, and a few gifts from order members. After clearing away, they had some breakfast and relaxed before heading to the Burrow for the afternoon and Christmas dinner. When the group arrived back at the Hollow, they all sat in the living room, chatting with the portraits, when Harry heard a crack.

"Harry, is that the egg?" asked Ron, Harry walked over to the perch and peered into the box, then nodded as he spotted a crack. The others soon gathered around, but Remus convinced them not to crowd the egg until the phoenix was used to Harry. Eventually a beak cracked the shell more, and the shell collapsed, revealing a baby phoenix, resembling what Fawkes looked like on his burning day. Harry gently lowered a finger to stroke the phoenix, who closed her eyes in pleasure and trilled at Harry. Harry smiled and trilled back in phoenix tongue, and glanced at the others and gestured them forward to stroke the bird.

"What are you going to call her?" asked Tonks as she stroked the phoenix. Harry looked thoughtful for a second

"Asa…I think. I think it means healer…or so I've heard. Anyway, if it is, it's very in-keeping with her nature." Said Harry. Ginny wrapped an arm around his waist,

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful phoenix." She commented.

"How long until she'll be full size?" Ron asked,

"It usually takes a week." Hermione answered immediately.

The rest of the holidays passed quickly, the group paid a final visit to the Burrow, and Harry paid a visit to Remus,

"Harry, I got a letter from Albus saying that I have the DADA job from September."

"Yeah, so?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow, "It's what you are best at, and now there's no problem with you being a werewolf."

"But what are you going to do?" Remus asked, Harry looked at Remus,

"Moony, if you recall I was given the position for a year. Anyway, I'm going to formalize my training, and Albus has convinced me to train for Headmaster. He kind of hinted heavily that he wants me to take over when he retires, as he knows Minerva does not want to be Headmistress." Harry said. They said their goodbyes, and then Harry returned to the Hollow before flooing to Hogwarts.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny." Smiled Albus from his desk as the group arrived in his office.

"Hello Sir," they chorused

"Thank you for Asa Albus." Said Harry, gesturing to the red and gold phoenix that sat on his shoulder, he then trilled thanks to Fawkes.

"It's a pleasure and thank you for my present." Harry grinned; he'd given the headmaster socks, sweets and a voucher for WWW.

"I had thought you'd enjoy that!" with a grin. With that the four left the office.

The next month was very uneventful, Ginny's NEWT work was really starting to pile up, and both Hermione and Harry had more than enough marking, therefore Ron was also doing a lot of it! Both Ron and Harry were also planning Valentines Day for their respective girlfriends. Luckily, it fell on a Saturday, so Harry and Ginny could spend the whole day together. Harry had pretty much planned the whole day and had got permission from Albus to take Ginny to Diagon Alley instead of Hogsmead; so as few of the students would know as possible about their relationship. Harry had planned that at breakfast; Hedwig would deliver a card and a present, with a note saying to wear warm clothing and to meet him in his office after breakfast. Then they would go to Diagon Alley to spend the day together, in the evening, they were booked for a meal at a restaurant on a neighboring alley, then finally returning back to Hogwarts.

AN: thanks for the reviews! :)


	7. Chapter 7

On the day itself, Harry sat in his usual seat, next to Albus and ate his breakfast, glancing at Ginny every now and then

On the day itself, Harry sat in his usual seat, next to Albus and ate his breakfast, glancing at Ginny every now and then. When the post arrived, he glanced up and spotted Hedwig, and saw her glide down to Ginny, who untied the letter and package. Harry now wasn't trying to hide the glances, and watched her open the card, and saw a smile grow as she read the message. She then moved onto the package, by now her friends were all glancing between Harry and Ginny, waiting for her to open the present. He heard the group of girls gasp as Ginny opened the box, and hid his smile behind his goblet. He had spent ages looking through his mother's jewelry collection, and had found the white gold and amethyst bracelet. Each piece of jewelry had a label, written in his mother's hand, saying who's it was, and who bought it. His father bought this bracelet for his parent's first Valentines Day, so Harry thought it was perfect; he had left the tiny label on, so Ginny would know that he didn't go overboard. As in the box beside the bracelet was a pair of white gold and amethyst drop earrings. He heard the girls coo over the label, all understanding how much any connection to Harry's parents was worth to him, drawing his attention back to Ginny, who at that moment looked over at him and sent a heart-stopping smile at him. Hedwig glided over to Harry, and perched on his shoulder,

"You do know girl, that Asa is going to be jealous of you?" he said to his owl, as she sipped out of Harry's goblet. The owl hooted back at him, and rubbed her head against Harry's cheek before gliding off again. "I shall see you later Albus." The older man smiled at him,

"Have a wonderful day Harry, and by that smile that Miss Weasley has on her face, you've already started it brilliantly. What did you give Miss Weasley, if I may ask?"

"I gave her the bracelet my dad gave mum on their first Valentines Day, the amethyst one, you may have seen it?"

"Ah yes, Ginny's smile is reminiscent of Lily's if my memory serves me right." Albus grinned. With that Harry stood and walked to his room. He quickly changed from his 'teaching' robes – brown with a red lining, to some jeans, an emerald green shirt with a black V-neck over it. As he heard a knock on the door he pulled on his cloak,

"Come on in," he called with a smile, knowing it was Ginny. The door opened to reveal Ginny in a pair of jeans with a deep green jumper on, with a midnight blue scarf wrapped around her neck with her black cloak. "Happy Valentines Day love."

"Happy Valentines Day to you too." She smiled, walking towards him, "I love the bracelet and earrings. I swear I'll look after the bracelet." Harry smiled back at her and placed a tender kiss on her lips, silencing her.

"Gin, I know you'll look after it, and there is no-one, and never would be, anyone better to have my mother's jewelry." Ginny sent him a huge smile,

"So, where are we going?"

"I'm flaming us to the Hollow, then we'll apparate to Diagon Alley - I got permission from Albus to go somewhere other than Hogsmead so we could actually spend some time together." Ginny nodded in return and took his hands. The couple spent the morning shopping and wandering around, and then had lunch. Then Harry mentioned that they had reservations for dinner; dress robes required, and insisted on buying new ones for her, as he needed new ones anyway. So the couple went to Madam Malkins and helped Ginny pick out some. When she stepped of the changing room, his jaw dropped.

"Gin…you look stunning!" she was wearing a strapless emerald green corset dress with beading on the corset. The skirt fell gracefully to the floor and trailed behind her slightly. She also wore an over robe, which was a slightly transparent midnight blue.

"Thanks Harry, it is a beautiful dress." She said, blushing a Weasley red,

"Only because you're wearing it love." Said Harry, moving towards her and giving her a kiss, "Go and change, I'll go and have a look for my own."

"I'll join you in a minute Harry." She called as she turned to the changing room.

She soon joined Harry and picked out some dress robes for him; emerald green with a gold trim. The suit underneath was black with green details. Harry paid for the lot, then the two carried on with their wanderings, avoiding the twin's shop, as they would tease them to hell and back. They eventually apparated back to the Hollow so they could get ready to go out. Once Harry was ready, he waited in the living room, chatting to his parents, or rather listening to their first Valentines Day story. When he could hear Ginny walking down the stairs, he rose from his chair and entered the hall.

Ginny looked like a vision to him; her red hair culled and pinned up, curls framing her face. She wore the locket, bracelet and earrings, which went perfectly with the dress.

"Ginny, you look…beautiful." Harry said, when he gained control of his voice, as she left the stairs,

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself Harry." She smiled back. Harry offered his arm to her, which she linked with her own.

"I'll apparate us to the restaurant; that way we'll arrive at the same place, and not on each other's feet!" Harry grinned. Seconds later, the young couple appeared in front of a large restaurant near Diagon Alley. It was off a side street on the alley, so was not really noticed during the day. It was called 'The Midnight Rose', Ginny gasped as she realised where they were.

"How on earth did you get reservations for this place?" she gasped, glancing between the restaurant and Harry,

"Well I asked about a month ago, they asked for a name, I said Potter, and they immediately gave me a table. I don't often use my name, but it was quite useful then!" he grinned at her, "I take it you like?"

"I love! Come on, I'm cold!" she said, pulling him towards the door.

A couple of hours later, the couple apparated back to the Hollow after a very enjoyable evening, changed out of their dress robes, and Harry flamed them both to Hogwarts gates. Harry walked Ginny back to Gryffindor tower as it was beyond curfew, and as a teacher, could get away with it, before heading to his own room, noticing Ron and Hermione were not back yet, which was unlike Hermione.

The next morning, Harry was in their small kitchen, drinking some coffee, when Ron came out of his room, and Hermione out of hers, both with huge grins plastered on their faces,

"Morning, you two look…very happy." Harry said, raising an eyebrow, and glancing between the two, an idea forming in his head before getting a response from either of them.

"We're engaged!" Hermione exclaimed, beaming. Harry's grin quickly grew,

"Congratulations!" he stood to hug the two,

"Thanks mate" said Ron, with a smile,

"Do your parents know yet?" Harry asked, receiving nods, instantly understanding why they were late the previous night, "I'll bet Molly kept you?" Ron nodded, blushing, Harry grinned, "Don't worry about it Ron, I'll tell you now, that you would not have had it as bad as I'll get it! I'd be marrying her youngest, and only daughter!" Harry saw Hermione's eyes widening and interrupted, "No Hermione, I haven't asked her yet, I plan to, but not yet – I figure Molly might think her too young, she's not out of school yet. Please don't mention a thing to her!"

"I won't Harry" Hermione smiled

"Me neither mate." Grinned Ron, "Come on, lets go get some breakfast" Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes, but followed him down to the Great Hall. When Ginny saw the three walking in, two holding the biggest smiles, and shooting looks at each other, she sent a questioning glance at Harry, who mouthed 'engaged'. Ginny shrieked with delight, and quickly got up and hugged the couple as they passed.

When the three finally reached the Head Table, Albus muttered,

"What was that about Harry?" Harry grinned and started humming the wedding march, and discreetly gestured to Hermione's hand,

"Molly and Arthur know, so feel free!" Harry whispered with a grin, the older man instantly caught on, his eyes twinkling madly now. Harry instantly thought that Albus would have made a fantastic marauder in his time, struggling to hold in his laughter. Albus turned to Hermione,

"Congratulations my dear" he grinned, Hermione smiled back at the elderly Headmaster, before noticing he was standing up, and facing the students, who instantly quieted down, when her eyes widened, realizing what he was about to do.

"I have just gained some wonderful news which I believe may interest you all. I am pleased to announce that Professor Granger and Professor Weasley are engaged." Albus smiled as the students cheered, some wolf whistling at the blushing couple. Harry could spot Ginny in hysterics at the Gryffindor table, and was struggling to hold his own in, but when he caught a glimpse of the evils the Headmaster was getting from Hermione, he decided he valued his life far more! He quickly ate his breakfast, and muttered something about marking at the couple, and walked past the Gryffindor table, where Ginny was leaving. Once the two were out of the Hall,

"Harry, well done!" she grinned, "That was defiantly worthy of a marauder!"

"Why thank you!" he grinned, giving a mock bow to her, "I've got some marking to do I'm afraid, so I'll see you later." Glancing around them before giving her a quick kiss and walking to his office.

The remainder of the term was rather boring. Ginny's birthday in May was a highlight, which broke the dull monotony. As it was a weekday, Harry sent Asa with her present to Ginny's dorm that morning; he had got her a bottle of her favourite perfume and a diamond cloak pin. As he ate at the Head Table that morning he saw Ginny walk in, smiling. She glanced at him and sent a heart-stopping smile his way, and carried on to her seat. When the post arrives, Hedwig glided down to her with a bunch of flowers and a card as well; well he had to keep up appearances after Valentines Day!

The rest of the school year passed away uneventfully. Ginny spent progressively more time in the trio's flat, occasionally Luna joining her, as the Gryffindor common room was generally just too noisy to revise, but gained an advantage of having Hermione to help with most of her subjects, and Harry to help with DADA, not that she needed help with the practical side, they had more than enough experience with that the previous year, just the theory. Plus Harry was rather good at transfiguration, and charms, sometimes, he was far better at explaining things in a way you could understand straight away than Hermione, Harry just had a knack for teaching! In the last week of teaching, Harry spoke to his classes,

"As you all know, I'm only a Professor here for a year, and so, this is your last class with me. I've already got my replacement sorted, a Professor Remus Lupin. If you never had him, ask the sixth years - they had him in their first year, and you'll hear good reports about the man. He is a great man, and a good friend of mine. You won't have any problems with him. I know he was a werewolf, but he has been cured. I will probably come back as a professor later in life, but that I'm afraid won't be until all of you have graduated, and possibly more! I do have other aims in life!" Harry grinned as the class looked dismayed at his leaving the school.

"Like what Professor?" asked a Gryffindor,

"I don't know, travel, and have a family. I have a few things I'd like to do. I find it ridiculous that there is not a wizarding version of a primary school for example." Harry shrugged, "I assure you, I will find something worthwhile to fill my life, and I think I deserve some time to relax!" he grinned. Overall, the students were sad to see him leave, but were glad that they were getting a decent replacement.

On the last day, all the Professors were at the Graduation Ceremony, all remembering their own graduation. After the ceremony, Harry left Ron and Hermione with Molly and Arthur, who were all talking about the wedding to find Ginny. He soon spotted her. He smiled and crept up behind her and covered her eyes from behind with his hands. Ginny spun around, smiling.

"Congratulations Gin!" he said smiling

"Thanks Harry!" she replied, kissing him on the cheek, "Are you still a professor?"

"I don't think you're a student anymore, if that helps." Harry grinned, causing Ginny to smile, and kiss him. The two chatted with Luna for a bit, before going back to Molly and Arthur.

After the feast, the trio all packed up their belongings, and chatted about what they had lined up for next. Hermione had accepted an offer with the Department of Mysteries, and Ron had accepted an offer with the Chudley Cannons, both started in late August, when Harry and Ginny's training started.

Once all the students had left Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron and Harry said their goodbyes to the staff, saying they would see them all at the wedding, and apparated to the Hollow, and unpacked. The three then went to the Burrow for lunch, and see Molly, before Harry apparated to Kings Cross.

Harry apparated onto platform 9 ¾, and waited for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. Once it pulled in to the station, he watched out for Ginny. He soon caught a glimpse of red hair, and a smile grew on his face. A couple of students greeted him, but he only gave half-hearted responses, and carried on his way towards her. Ginny had looked up from saying goodbye to Luna, and caught sight of the familiar messy black hair, a grin growing when she noticed he was getting closer. She quickly made her way towards him, when they finally reached each other; she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Harry spun her around, then put her feet back on the ground, not letting go of her.

"Hey Gin," he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers,

"Hey Harry, you okay?"

"Perfect now we don't have to hide our relationship." Harry replied with a smile, giving her another kiss, causing some wolf whistles from students around them.

"To be honest, they all knew anyway, but the governors may have had a problem with the relationship, so we had to keep it quiet."

"I'll get your trunk, then we'll head to the Hollow? We're expected at the Burrow for dinner." Said Harry, reluctantly pulling away.

The two found the Hollow empty, Hermione and Ron were probably still at the Burrow, going over wedding details…or rather Hermione and Molly would be, and possibly Mrs. Granger, while Ron, Arthur and Mr. Granger would be trying to stay away! Ginny quickly unpacked in the room she used at Christmas, then the couple relaxed for a bit before going over to the Burrow.

A couple of hours later, the four apparated into the Hollow, laughing, and walked into the living room to sit down.

"That was fun, we'll have to do that regularly." Said Ron, smiling,

"Yeah, mum will be pleased if we pop over every now and then, it'll keep her happy we're eating properly." Added Ginny,

"Plus, we get to eat Molly's fantastic cooking!" said Harry, "I mean no offense guys, but we can't cook like that!" he grinned.

"I don't think many can Harry, we'll just have to practice." Said Hermione, "But, at least you have some skills Harry, unlike Ron, your food actually tastes good!" she teased,

"Oi!" exclaimed Ron, Hermione kissed his cheek,

"Ron, admit it, your cooking isn't great, but it will get better." She smiled

"Hey mum, dad," Harry said turning to the portrait, "You guys ok?"

"Yes thanks son, having fun I gather," James grinned,

"Not causing trouble I hope Harry!" said Lily, with a smile.

"Defiantly not Mrs. Potter," said Hermione,

"Harry wouldn't, unless it was Snape or a death eater." Added Ginny, smiling

"Harry…"

"Mum, I put up with six years of him picking on me class, I think he deserves it!" Harry said,

"Lils, give him some slack! Now, call us Lily and James, no Mr. and Mrs. Potter okay!" James said with a smile. The four smiled up at the portrait, and continued chatting for a bit before returning to their beds.

The next two weeks were filled with final plans for the wedding. Harry had to write a Best Man speech, and was slightly nervous, but all the same was looking forward to it. Neville got back from his year of traveling; he'd really enjoyed it, but had missed home and friends a lot…especially Luna! When Hermione and Ginny had a dress fitting session – Ginny was maid of Honor, Ron, Harry and Neville – he was a groomsmen - had their dress robes fitted. Hermione and Ginny were having muggle dresses, so the three men went to Madam Malkins. They met Arthur, Fred and George there - Charlie and Bill already had some - and had their dress robes fitted. Ron's robes were a deep red in colour with a golden silk trim, while Harry, Arthur, Neville and the twins got black with red trim.


	8. Chapter 8

A week or so after the dress robe session, Harry and Ron stood in the Entrance Hall in Hogwarts, Ron was pacing, while Harry wa

A week or so after the dress robe session, Harry and Ron stood in the Entrance Hall in Hogwarts, Ron was pacing, while Harry was nursing his head. The previous evening had been the stag do for Ron, and as a Weasley tradition, the brothers organize it. Fred and George, this time, had organized the unfortunate event. Harry, although he had taken a very strong hangover cure potion, was still suffering a bit. Ron meanwhile, didn't seem to be, or nerves were preventing him from realizing he had a headache, Harry wasn't too sure. What he did know, was that stag dos should never be the night before the wedding, and was thinking he was going to make sure that his, whenever that would be, was at least a week before his wedding to ensure he was alive for the event and could remember it without a painful headache!

"Ron, you love her, she loves you. You'll be fine! Go on. You need to be in front of Albus." Said Harry, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder, "I promise I will be right next to you, watching my two best friends marry today." Ron smiled at him, took a deep breath, and headed outside, where the ceremony was being held. Harry reached into a pocket, and pulled out a square mirror. "Ginny Weasley." Ginny's face came into focus on the mirror, "Hey love, he's outside."

"Thanks Harry, we'll be down soon." She smiled, and the image disappeared. Harry put the mirror carefully in his pocket, and saw Arthur coming down a corridor,

"Is he outside then Harry?" he asked with a smile, Harry grinned back,

"Yeah, I think his nerves are better now, but you know what Ron's like!" Arthur nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder,

"I'm sure you got his nerves down better than the rest of us could, you two have been through a lot together. I'll go check on him anyway, don't forget…"

"Arthur, Molly has drilled into me what I need to do, and Hermione, believe me, I know what I need to do!" Harry grinned as Mr. Granger joined them, Arthur smiled at the man,

"How are you feeling John?"

"Nervous for my daughter, but happy too, Ron and Hermione couldn't make a better couple!" John smiled, "At least weddings do not alter much between magical and non-magical worlds!" Arthur left with a smile. "How are you Harry?"

"Alright Sir. The Stag do last night was a bit…overboard though."

"Harry, please call me John, after all, from what Hermione thinks of you, you are almost like a brother to her, and from what I gather, it won't be long before you're marrying your red-head!" John grinned, Harry smiled sheepishly back, "Why was the stag do overboard?"

"The twins organized it for one,"

"Ah!" said John, knowing their reputation. Neville joined the two at this point, holding a hand to his head,

"You telling him about last night? Never again! Harry, please promise me, mine, nor your stag do's are organized by Weasley's, and if they are, we'll have to limit the alcohol!" Neville exclaimed. Harry and Neville quickly shook on it,

"Let's make sure our Stag dos are also more than two days before the wedding – I want to remember the whole day without a hangover!" Harry added, "Anyway, we have a hangover cure you see, and that doesn't quite cover the pain would you believe! The problem with it is that you take it right before you go to bed, and can't take another dose for 24 hours, but that didn't quite neutralize the effects!" John's eyes widened, "Yeah, so I'm suffering a bit, Ron I think can't tell whether it's nerves or the hangover, I know I drank far less than him. Oh, don't worry about damage to the liver or anything, that is one thing the potion stops, no matter how much you drink!" Harry grinned, "I think we should stop this conversation now."

"Why Harry? It was just getting interesting!"

"Well, personally I don't want to get murdered by your daughter or my girlfriend before the ceremony, and I don't want my best friend to be murdered by his bride either!" Harry grinned, "Their on their way down." He added. John smiled and turned to face the stairs.

Mrs. Granger came down first,

"Mrs. Granger, your seat has a reserved card on it to ensure you have your seat; the Weasleys are a rather big family!" Harry said as she stepped of the staircase,

"Thank you Harry, and please it's Ann," she smiled Harry nodded, and gestured to the door. He then turned his attention back to the staircase. First, his eyes landed on Hermione. Hermione wore an ivory strap dress, with a corset style top half, and a full skirt which trailed behind her. Her hair was up in an elegant knot, with tendrils hanging around her face. On top of her hair sat the Weasley tiara, holding her veil in place. Harry's eyes then fell on Luna and Ginny, both were wearing gold strapless prom dresses, which fell gracefully to just below their knees. On their feet they wore a pair of gold heels. Luna's hair was pinned up, while Ginny's was curled, falling to her shoulders.

"You all look stunning!" said Harry, kissing Luna and Hermione on the cheek, and then giving Ginny a quick kiss.

"You do all look beautiful." added Neville, kissing Luna, then taking her arm, as Harry took Ginny's.

"She's all yours John." Smiled Harry, and silently sent his patronus out the doors, and waited a minute before guiding Ginny outside, Neville and Luna following.

They found an aisle surrounded by two blocks of chairs, one half filled by red heads – blatantly the Weasley clan, in front of which stood Albus, and a nervous Ron. As Harry and Ginny reached the front, they kissed and split, Harry joining Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder, and stood next to him. Neville and Luna repeated what Harry and Ginny did, as Neville passed Ron to stand beside Harry, he also placed a hand on his shoulder. Once Neville stood in his place, Hermione and John walked down the aisle.

Once the ceremony was over, Colin Creevey took the photos before the guests were lead into an elegantly decorated Great Hall for the reception. After the meal, Harry stood, and tapped his knife to his glass.

"What can I say? About bloody time is about it! I've had the pleasure of knowing these two for coming up for eight years, for probably six and a bit of those years, they argued almost constantly, and normally I would be caught in the cross-fire! I often thought they resembled an old married couple, and I can guess many would have agreed with me! From about third year I knew they were meant for each other. Shortly after I figured it out, the whole of Gryffindor House did, and at the Yule Ball in fourth year I believe the whole school did. We actually had a school wide bet going on to see how long it would take for them to realise. I thought the end of sixth year, which reminds me, Seamus! You owe me my winnings, and no, you won't get away that easily!" everyone laughed as Seamus paled, "Over the eight years I've known these two, they have shown me loyalty beyond what I could dream, love, trust and friendship. Ron here was my first friend, and I can remember that first train journey like it was yesterday…our first Malfoy encounter of many, eating countless sweets from the trolley…those were the days! Hermione soon joined us after the Troll incident, and we became, the 'Golden Gryffindor Trio', or at least what the professors and rest of the school called us! That is until Ginny, Luna and Neville joined us in fifth year! I have never regretted a moment of our friendship, and doubt I ever will. Let's just hope that now they are married that they won't argue as much! To Ron and Hermione!" Harry raised his glass, "I hope you get a long and quite life, filled with happiness. You deserve it!" Harry sat down to applause. Ginny squeezed his hand.

Once all the speeches were done, Ron lead Hermione out onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. After a minute, Harry turned to Ginny,

"Would you like to dance Gin?" offering his hand,

"I'd love to Harry." Slipping her smaller hand into his, Harry leading her onto the dance floor.

Later on, Harry and Ginny walked over to the newly weds,

"Guys, we need to talk to you." Harry said, "Come on, let's go to the entrance hall."

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad!" smiled Ginny, at Hermione's expression. Once the four had entered the hall, Harry and Ginny turned to the couple,

"We just wanted to give you our wedding presents." Said Harry with a smile, pulling an envelope out of his robes and handing it to Hermione, who opened it to find a note,

'_The location of Ron and Hermione Weasley's home is at 5 King's road, Godric's Hollow'_ and a key. Hermione gasped and handed it to Ron.

"We can't accept a house Harry!" she started, but Harry interrupted,

"Yes you can! For Merlin's sake, you two were my first friends ever, you've risked your lives countless times for me; you mean the world to me! I would not have survived if it weren't for you both!" The couple looked at each other, then at Harry.

"Thanks mate." Ron said with a smile, pulling him into a brotherly hug, Hermione hugging him after,

"Thank you! You still didn't have to!" she said,

"Hermione, it was either a house or honeymoon, but your parents got there first!" Harry grinned.

"Okay, now I can tell you what I got you! Once I saw your house, I decided that my present for you was to furnish your bedroom for you, I thought I'd leave the rest up to your own tastes." She smiled, as Hermione engulfed her in a hug,

"Thank you Ginny! I'm sure it's fantastic!" as she released her new sister-in-law, allowing Ron to hug his sister. The four soon returned to the celebrations.

The next day, Harry and Ginny saw the couple off on their honeymoon and sat in the sitting room,

"It's just you and me that live here now Gin." Said Harry, "It's gonna be quiet!"

"Believe me, it won't! We'll constantly have visitors - the rest of the family will drop by no doubt, professors, Remus, Dora, Order members, friends. We won't be lonely!"

"Okay, I get your point!" he grinned "So when does your healer training start? You never said with the wedding and all." Harry asked,

"In a month; late August. Your training begins around the same?"

"Yeah, I have an assessment of my skills on the first day to determine how long I need to train for; Albus said I shouldn't need much training - it'll just be admin things that I'll need to learn. I hear Poppy and Albus spoke to yours as well?" Harry said,

"They did. I have an assessment as well, due to Poppy training me quiet a lot in the past three years!"

"I'm sure you'll be great, and will need to hardly train - you did learn from the best."

"And practiced on you a lot!" Ginny smiled,

"It's not my fault trouble finds me…all the time!" Harry exclaimed, Ginny gave him a kiss to apologize, with a smile.

A week later, it was Harry's nineteenth Birthday, so Ginny got up early and made some pancakes for breakfast, sitting two plates on a tray along with some pumpkin juice and some coffee. She then levitated the tray up to Harry's room. She quietly opened the door and silently placed the tray on the nightstand, and then crawled onto the bed alongside Harry, who was sound asleep. Ginny watched him sleeping for a bit before placing kisses on his forehead, nose, then on his neck. Harry moaned and stretched, his emerald eyes opening to find Ginny's deep brown eyes watching him, both smiled at each other.

"Morning Gin," Harry yawned,

"Morning Harry, Happy Birthday!" Ginny replied, kissing him, "I brought up breakfast.", she added with a smile.

"Thanks Gin, but you didn't have to!"

"It's alright, and OK, I didn't have to but I _wanted _to!" she smiled, levitating the tray to sit between them. They ate their breakfast, chatting. "Here's your present Harry," pulling a box out of her pocket and enlarging it with her wand.

"Thanks Gin," he said as she passed it to him. He opened the box to find two tickets to a quidditch match of his choice, a picture of the two of them and a new shirt. "Thank you!" he smiled, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"It's ok Harry," she replied, kissing him back. "What shall we do today? We have to pop in on mum of course, she has Ron and Hermione's present for you I think."

"They said they left it with your mum," Harry added, thinking, "How about we go into muggle London? I still need to fully replace my wardrobe - I didn't really have the need to last summer – I only had to cover the summer and some robes for teaching, and I'm sure you'd make better choices than I would!" he grinned as Ginny nodded with a grin, "And of course you'll have to get some too – I mean the Potter wealth will be shared with you at some point" he smiled, as Ginny tackled him with a passionate kiss,

"Harry, I love you!" she smiled,

"I love you too Gin." He said tenderly.

"Well, I certainly like the plan, so I'll take this lot downstairs, and then get ready to go?" she said, getting up from the bed, picking the tray up. Harry got out of bed and stretched,

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you downstairs then." Giving her another kiss, before she left the room.

Harry got dressed and sat in the living room, where his Grandparents, parents and Godric's portraits wished him a Happy Birthday, as he sat down on the sofa. Asa flew over and perched on his lap, with a trill, causing Harry to smile, and trilled back at his familiar, as he stroked her. When Remus flooed in Asa flew back to her perch so Harry could stand.

"Hey Harry, Happy Birthday!" he smiled, as he hugged the younger man,

"Hey moony, thanks." Harry replied, "How are you?"

"Great thanks. Here's your present from me and Dora." Handing a box to Harry. Harry opened it to find a couple of books, a day robe and some photos of the marauders, "I was looking through my albums and found that I had two versions of some, I think they were waiting to be handed over to your father…I think."

"Thanks!" Harry grinned, "Say thanks to Dora for me?"

"Will do. I'll probably see you at the Burrow I gather?"

"Yeah, Molly has to do Birthday meals doesn't she!" Harry grinned,

"She does, but I don't think anyone has issues with it!" Remus smiled, "I've got to go, so I'll see you later."

"Bye." Harry replied as Remus stepped into the floo. At that point Ginny stepped into the room,

"Who was that?" she asked, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck,

"Remus, he just dropped off a present for me. He seemed really happy…and I mean really happy." He replied, placing a kiss on her lips,

"I'm sure we'll find out later." Replied Ginny.

"Maybe he proposed?" said James, with a grin. Harry's smile grew at that thought, and turned to face the portrait,

"You know, I think you're right dad, now that he's cured, he can marry easier!" Lily, James, Harold and Ann stared at Harry with shock. "Oh…I thought there was something we forgot to tell you!" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"You found a cure!" Lily said, a smile growing on her face,

"Actually, Harry found one of Salazar Slytherin's journals in the Gryffindor vault, translated it and then found a cure in there. I guess the cure was lost when Salazar left Hogwarts." Replied Ginny.

"Yeah, so I found it last September, and we cured Remus last October." Added Harry, "The cure is now free to all werewolves, but has been forced on some who refused to take it. The potion is being made available across the world at the moment, in the hopes that we can wipe them out."

"That's fantastic!" grinned Harold, the others nodding, "Now, off with you two, I'm sure you've made some plans for today!"

"Yes Granddad!" Harry grinned, with that he flamed the two of them to Gringotts to get some galleons transferred into pounds.

The couple had a fun day, wandering around muggle London. Ginny particularly enjoyed Harrods, where the couple spent a fortune, but still not enough to put even a small dent in Harry's trust vault. He was consciously not touching Sirius' vaults – both his own and the Black vault, just in case his Godfather could return. Hermione was almost there, or so she believed. She was starting in the department of Mysteries a week after they got back from their honeymoon, and couldn't wait to see if it would work at all by running it by the other unspeakables. Ron was also starting his quidditch training then as well, about a week before Harry and Ginny would start their own training. Once Harry and Ginny got back to the Hollow, they collapsed onto the sofa, Harry conjuring up a cup of tea for them both.

"What time are we expected at the Burrow love?" Harry asked,

"I think between five and six." Ginny said, draining her cup and banishing it to the kitchen, "which means we need to get changed." She continued, pulling Harry up from the sofa, and pushing him towards the stairs, the portraits laughed at the young couple,

"Alright Gin, I get the message!" he laughed, gave her a lopsided grin, and went upstairs. She shook her head at him, and followed him up, then to her room.

Half an hour later, the couple were ready to apparate to the Burrow, both wore new clothes which were bought earlier that day; Harry wore a brown, mock layered, t-shirt with a band of stripes at chest height, and kaki long shorts and Ginny wore a denim knee skirt and a cream scoop neck t-shirt with some green beading details.

"You look great Gin." Kissing her cheek.

"You too Harry," she replied with a smile,

"Apparate to the front door?" he asked, receiving a nod, and the two apparated.

Ginny knocked on the door, and the pair were greeted by Molly, who hugged Ginny first, then Harry,

"Happy Birthday Harry." She said, ushering the couple in,

"Thank you Molly," smiled Harry as she led them into the back garden, where the rest of the Weasley's were, including Ron and Hermione.

"I thought you weren't getting back until next week!" Harry exclaimed, Ron grinned,

"We do get back then, but we couldn't miss your birthday now could we? Also, we're moving between places, so it was a good time to stop over!" Ron said, clapping his hand on his friends back. Hermione then hugged him, as Ginny smiled at the trio,

"You knew!" he accused his girlfriend good-naturedly. Ginny just smiled and kissed him.

"Harry my friend, let's face it, she has you wrapped round her little finger, just like the rest of us!" said Bill, resting an arm around Harry's shoulders, smiling, "Happy Birthday mate."

"Thanks, so who else is coming?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"The Order and DA pretty much sums it up, or at least quite a bit of it!" said Hermione, smiling, "It's a rather good excuse to get everyone together!" Gradually, everyone arrived. As people kept arriving, Harry went up to Molly

"Molly, you didn't have to go to so much trouble!"

"Harry, dear, it's no problem, and we're having a buffet, and many of the order are also bringing food too, as well as Dobby, who overheard Albus talking I think, and so insisted helping!" she smiled, "It's given me something to do now that you've all left home!" The table designated for presents was soon piled up high. Once everyone had eaten, Harry started opening them, getting various things. Once this was over, Remus called for attention.

"I know we're celebrating Harry's Birthday, but I have an announcement to make, and as we're all here, it's the perfect time! Most, if not all, know that due to me being a werewolf I could never marry, as the law wouldn't allow it. Thanks to Albus and Harry, I have been cured," everyone cheered, "and so…me and Dora are engaged!" pulling her up to her feet. Everyone cheered, and Harry stood up,

"Remus, to be honest, I was wondering when you would get on with it! Any way, why would I mind you announcing it now?" he asked with a grin, "Congratulations!" he added, making his way over to the couple, hugging them both, Remus led Harry away from the crowd,

"Harry… will you be my best man?" Remus asked nervously, Harry smiled,

"Moony, I'd be honored!" hugging the older marauder again.

"Thanks Harry, now that we're alone, when you gonna ask Ginny?" he asked smirking,

"Soon…I'll probably ask after we've finished our training, or at Christmas." Harry admitted with a smile, "I know Molly and Arthur are just waiting for it now, they know it's going to happen. In fact Molly already has started planning!" Harry smiled

"If she has you need to head her off; Potter's always marry at Potter Manor – and the house elves do most of the organizing, apart from band, invitations and clothing, but you get the drift!" smiled Remus, "You'll have to ask Kit at the Manor, and I'm sure they'll jump at the chance! You should fish out your mother's engagement ring from the vault, I'm sure Ginny will love it, it'll save you the trouble of finding the ring."

"I've already got it out actually." Harry admitted with a smile, "I picked it up when I found my parents' school trunks – it was in mum's, with her other jewelry, as well as their wedding bands."

"Yeah, they belonged to your grandparents as well. The Potter family passed on a lot of their jewelry, the engagement ring normally not one of them, but your mother wanted that to be passed on to your bride-to-be – I believe that was an Evans tradition." Remus added, "Come on, otherwise our ladies will be in search of us," he said with a grin.

Once the celebrations were over, Hermione and Ron went back to their honeymoon, and Harry and Ginny apparated back to the Hollow. Harry told his parents' and Grandparents' portraits that yes, Remus was getting married, and he was again the Best man.

"That's good, he kept to the pact." James smiled sadly,

"Pact?" asked Ginny with a raised eyebrow,

"Yeah, Sirius, Remus and I made a pact when I asked Lily to marry me – Sirius was to be my best man, Remus would be Sirius' and I would be Remus'. But as I obviously can't do it, and as I can't think of a better substitute than my own son, you're a great choice." James said,

"And, you've become like a son to Remus, I can tell when you're together," smiled Lily. Harry smiled at his parents,

"I couldn't have asked for a better man to be my surrogate uncle, and I couldn't have asked for a better Godfather. Dad, you had two great friends!"


	9. Chapter 9

A week later, Harry and Ginny helped Ron and Hermione move into their home, and left them to furnish it themselves. As Harry had spread the fact that he had got a house for the couple, many of the guests at the wedding had given the newly weds furniture and had given it to Harry to put in the house, so they didn't have to get as much as they thought, plus the fact that Harry had made sure the kitchen and bathrooms had been fitted when the house was built. The two couples spent the remaining time until their jobs or training in each other's company, making use of their free time. Remus and Dora had decided a date for their wedding, which was going to be small. It was to be held at Christmas at Hogwarts, as they couldn't leave Hogwarts without staff, all of which would be at the wedding! Harry and Ginny were assessed on how much training they were to do, both of which found they were only required to undertake four months as they had so much experience, which surprised them both a lot! So the couple dived straight into their training. The two couples were very busy, but made sure on alternate Fridays they would go to each other's houses for a catch up, then on Sundays they all went to the Burrow for a meal, at the insistence of Molly.

Part way through October, on a Friday where they were at Ron and Hermione's, Hermione brought up the veil.

"I know I'm not supposed to speak about my work, but I've been given permission by my supervisor to talk to you guys and Remus about it. Harry, they were grateful for the return of your mum's notes, as they weren't kept in the department, all research was stopped on it! Your mum was researching it just before she went on maternity leave with you, and continued her work while she was off. Anyway, my research partner and I think we may have something! We just need to do some trials, to make sure we get it right." She said with a smile,

"What sort of trials Hermione?" asked Harry,

"Oh, we'll send an animated dummy through, and then try and bring it back through. We need to make sure that it won't kill Sirius bringing him back. He was the last person to go through, and the only one in more than twenty years. It helps that I at least have a connection with him, but we may need two people with strong connections with him. If that needs to be done, we'll bring in you and Remus Harry." Hermione replied.

"I'll help in anyway I can, and I'm sure Remus feels the same. Just remember Remus is working at Hogwarts, so it'll need to be at a time when he's free." Harry said.

A month later, Hermione called Harry and Remus to her house on a Friday evening,

"We don't need two people with a connection to pull him through, but he may need you two…he may be totally disorientated, and I'm sure you both want to be there?" receiving eager nods back from the two men. "I don't really need to tell you that you'll need to stay silent while the ritual and spell are going on, and to stay out of the way. Also not to spread what you see and hear in the department, as it is, my supervisor is writing a statement saying due to the nature of Sirius' supposed death, this is the only reason we can bring him back, otherwise people may start to think we can bring back anyone, when we blatantly can't!"

"Hermione, we won't say a thing!" assured Remus, "We'll just be glad to have him back…again…maybe he should have been a cat? He's had so many close calls!" he added with a smile. Harry chuckled.

"Hermione, we will be silent, in fact I'll place a silencing ward around the two of us, and pull it down when it's complete, so you won't hear a thing from us!" added Harry. With that, the three apparated to the Ministry and walked down into the Department of Mysteries. Harry's stomach was churning with nerves, and anxiety, hoping this would work. It would be wonderful to have him back, and considering he wasn't exactly dead, yet not alive – otherwise Gringotts would not have released his will. It was only right that they released from wherever he was. It was essentially yet another prison, but he'd be stuck there for eternity, not able to die, which to Harry, sounded like hell, especially as Sirius had already spent more than enough time in prisons of some form. By the time that Harry came out of his thoughts, the three stepped out of the lifts and Hermione led them into the circular room and muttered a spell causing labels to appear on the doors, and led the two men into the 'Death Room', to find her research partner already there.

"Harry, Remus, meet my research partner David." Who smiled at the pair,

"Hello, nice to finally meet you both." Shaking their hands,

"And you," said Remus

"Yeah, thanks for doing this by the way, you don't know how much we appreciate this." Harry added with a smile,

"It's part of the job. Once we've figured it out, the veil is being locked away somewhere, and the work will be published, to ensure no one falls through again." David smiled, he turned to Hermione, "Let's get this done, my wife wants me home at a reasonable time tonight – kids birthday tomorrow to prepare for!" Harry and Remus returned to the side of the room, and cast a silencing ward up to block any noise made from reaching the two researchers. Harry and Remus watched the two chanting in Latin, beams of multi-coloured light coming out of their wands, interweaving with each other, and then passing through the veil. For an agonizing five minutes, the two unspeakables continued chanting, the sweat dripping of their foreheads visible. Finally, the beams of light seemed to retract back into the wands, bringing a body with them. The body was dropped carefully onto the floor, and Harry dropped the ward. Neither Remus nor Harry were willing to break the silence quite yet, until they heard a ragged breath come from the man. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and at a look from Hermione, walked forward.

"Sirius?" he asked tentatively, as he approached the figure.

"Harry?" he rasped, causing Harry to rush forward, kneeling next to his Godfather,

"I'm here Sirius," he said quietly, tears in his eyes, as his Godfather rolled over onto his back. Sirius looked exactly like he had when he fell through the veil all those years ago. Remus knelt next to him, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry glanced at the man to see him in much the state he was in. Sirius opened his eyes, and looked around, and spotted Harry and Remus, he pushed himself up into a sitting position,

"What the hell happened? The last thing I remember was dueling Bellatrix." Sirius said, total confusion written on his face. Harry grinned and threw his arms around his Godfather,

"You better not bloody well do that again, otherwise I may just have to resurrect you so I can kill you!" Harry said, tears running down his face, as he felt Sirius' arms wrapping around him. Sirius was really confused still, he looked at Remus to see tears running down his face too,

"Okay, as much as I like hugging you Harry, I'm REALLY confused!" Sirius said, pulling out of the embrace. Harry smiled, and wiped his eyes.

"First, the war ended a year and a half ago." Remus started. Sirius grinned and glanced at Harry, ruffling his hair fondly,

"Knew you could do it!" he said, causing Harry to grin,

"Padfoot, Bellatrix hit you with a stunner and you fell through the veil," Remus said, waving a hand towards it, "that was three and a half years ago, and we've thought you to be dead. Me, Harry and Ginny recently paid a visit to Potter Manor to find an inactive portrait of you; so we figured, with the help of Lily's portrait and these two wonderful people," here he signaled to Hermione, who also had tears running down her face with a smile and David, "We brought you back from where ever it sent you."

"I reckon we should get you out of here first, get you cleaned up…and I'm guessing some food as well, then we'll explain everything in more detail." Harry said with a smile, "Such as what's happened in the last three and a bit years."

"You mean to say Bellatrix…killed me with a stunner? That's a bloody pathetic way to die!" he exclaimed, causing the four others present to laugh. Harry stood up and walked over to David,

"If you ever need anything, call me. I owe you big style for this!" as he shook his hand. David coloured slightly,

"Harry, think nothing of it! If anything I think it's only fair that I brought you some more happiness after that Voldemort fiasco!" he replied, grinning. Harry chuckled,

"That's one way of putting it I suppose!" shaking his head, "Honestly, don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything." Hermione had rushed over to Sirius by this point and crying onto his shoulder, to the amusement of Remus.

"Sirius Black if you ever do anything so stupid again, you won't just have Harry to answer to, you'll have me and Ginny no doubt, and boy do we know some curses now!" she was saying, Harry smiled,

"You better listen to her Sirius, she was the one that took down Lucius Malfoy. You should thank Neville by the way – he took down Bellatrix for you." Sirius gave a smile,

"He had more right than anybody." Remus nodded in agreement,

"You should have seen her when he was finished with her – the DA didn't kill – they made up Prank Warfare!" he said with a grin, looking at Harry, who was studying his shoe, and had looked up to see a grin on his Godfather's face,

"What? It was one way of annoying the hell out of the death eaters, especially as we made sure they couldn't be removed by 'finite'!" Harry said with a grin, "Plus, I suppose my marauder heritage came out…I just used it more productively!" Sirius wiped away an imaginary tear,

"Our boy's all grown up Moony!"

"Ah, you've missed out on much more than that Padfoot old friend! Come on, let's get you home." Pulling his friend up to his feet. "Harry, can you flame us to the Hollow? Dora would be rather surprised if a supposed dead man appeared, at least Ginny knows!"

"Sure." He turned to Hermione, "I'm sure I'll see you on Sunday, do me a favour and warn everyone? Especially Molly!"

"Yeah, we really don't want any feinting or anything!" she smiled. Harry transformed into his phoenix form to the shock of his Godfather and perched on Remus' shoulders, flaming the three of them to the Hollow.

Ginny was waiting in the living room pacing when the three flamed in. She shrieked in surprise, but as she saw Sirius, attacked him in a hug, which could rival her mother's.

"Sirius Black, you deserve more than just a Bat Bogey hex!" she said as she pulled away, "But I reckon Hermione's already threatened you!" she grinned, "Now sit! I'm gonna have to make sure you're alright after three and a half years in a veil!" Sirius, obediently sat, to the amusement of Harry, Remus, James and Harold, Ginny meanwhile didn't seem to notice, and carried on casting her charms to make sure he was okay. Ann and Lily were smiling too – the power of red headed women and their tempers! Sirius seemed to come out of his daze,

"You're an animagi now Harry?" Harry nodded, turned into his phoenix, then to the surprise of his Godfather, a black shaggy wolf, then back again.

"That shocked everyone – and I mean everyone!" Harry grinned, sitting on a couch facing him, Remus sat next to Sirius, Ginny joined Harry, who wrapped an arm around her. Sirius raised an eyebrow,

"When did this happen? Although, I have to say I did predict it!" Harry and Ginny blushed slightly,

"Erm, we went out in my sixth year, I broke up with Gin at the end of that school year…" Harry started,

"Yeah, for some stupid noble reason!" interrupted Ginny, causing Harry to wince, although Ginny wore a smile,

"I apologized for that! We got back together once Voldy was defeated." Harry quickly added. Ginny shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"Anyway, you're fine, just need some food in you!" she smiled, "My first thought of Harry's wolf form was actually a combination of your forms." She added, nodding towards the older marauders, "At least Harry has a canine form, makes it easier to talk to each other." She smiled, allowing the marauder to figure out the rest.

"You're an animagi too?" he asked, "You guys were busy!" Ginny transformed into her fox form and back,

"Yeah well, winning a war required training, and lots of it." Said Harry grimly, "You'll be pleased to know we didn't lose many." At that point Kit appeared,

"Oh, I forgot to say, I asked Kit to help this evening – I figured we'd want to bring you up to speed rather than cook!" Ginny added with a small smile. Harry gave her a kiss,

"Thanks Gin." He smiled, ignoring his godfather, "Hello Kit, how are you?"

"Good thank you Master Harry, dinner is ready." The elf replied with a smile, before her eyes landed on Sirius, "Master Sirius!"

"Hello Kit!" he replied, "It's nice to see you again." Kit smiled, but did the same examination of him as she did to Remus at Potter Manor,

"You is too thin, like master Remus!" Harry and Ginny stifled laughter,

"Thank you Kit, we'll eat in the kitchen again," Harry interrupted, standing up, and leading the group into the warm kitchen, where they sat around the table and began to eat.

"Harry…where are we?" asked Sirius, "It seems familiar…" Harry smiled,

"It should be! I had Godric's Hollow rebuilt, but made slightly bigger." Sirius's eyes widened, causing the other three to laugh. Once the four had finished their meal, the three updated Sirius on what had happened in the three years he'd been gone,

"So, other than Hermione and Ron finally tying the knot, who else?" Sirius asked, Remus looked the other way, causing Harry's grin to widen,

"Well, Remus and Dora are engaged to wed in December." He said, causing Sirius to look at his friend, then grin,

"About bloody time!" patting Remus on the back. After a while, Remus looked at his watch,

"I really must be getting back to Hogwarts, I've got loads of marking to do this weekend." Grimacing, "I shall see you all soon. Harry, you're exam will go fine! As will yours Ginny." Harry and Ginny smiled, and hugged the man,

"I've got to get on with writing another bloody best man speech as well!" Harry grinned, "And don't worry, I won't let Sirius help me!"

"Oi!" causing the three to laugh, before Remus stepped into the floo.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice the portraits in the sitting room Mr. Padfoot." Smiled Ginny,

"And why would that be Miss Wildfire?" he retorted,

"Oh, only because the portraits are of my ancestor Godric Gryffindor, my grandparents, oh yeah, a Mr. Prongs, and Mrs. Lily Flower." Said Harry in an offhand way. Sirius stared at him,

"Really?" he whispered, Harry nodded as he placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Yeah, and I'm sure they're just itching to talk to you." With that, Harry led the marauder into the living room to face his parents' portrait,

"It's about bloody time you realised we were here Padfoot!" grinned James.

"Sirius, there's a bedroom made up for you opposite mine, it has an en suite. It's got a dog on the door." Harry said quietly to his Godfather, getting a nod in response. He squeezed his shoulder, and closed the door behind him, giving Sirius space to talk to his parents. Ginny took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"He needs to talk to them. Come on, it's late, and I don't know about you, but I'm knackered and I've got to do some studying tomorrow." Ginny said,

"Yeah, I have too," he said, with a small smile. The couple walked up the stairs, pausing in front of Ginny's room. "Night Gin. Love you." Wrapping his arms around her,

"Night Harry, love you too." The couple shared a tender kiss, before going to their respective rooms.

The next morning, Harry was making pancakes, humming along to the wizarding wireless, when two arms wrapped around his waist,

"Morning Harry," she said, kissing his cheek, "how are you this morning?"

"Morning Gin," he replied with a smile, putting the bowl down so he could turn around, "I'm good, you?" giving her a kiss

"I'm good. Pancakes this morning?"

"Yeah, I'm making way more than usual; I'm expecting as word gets round we'll have loads of visitors this morning. That and Sirius has a rather large appetite if I remember correctly." He smiled as Ginny nodded in agreement, "You can have the honors of waking Padfoot up." Harry added with a mischievous grin.

"Why thank you Mr. Emeralds, Miss Wildfire won't let you down!" as her own grin spread across her face. She gave him a swift kiss, and then left the room, leaving Harry chuckling. He soon finished making the pancakes, and piled them onto a plate, putting a warming charm on it. Ginny entered with a grin, and helped him set the table,

"Five …four …three …two …one …" she muttered,

"GINNY WEASLEY!" Harry held in his laughter as he looked at his girlfriend,

"How the hell did he know it was me?" she asked, Harry shrugged in response, suppressing his smile as much as he could. Sirius walked into the kitchen at that point, and Harry looked at his Godfather, and snorted.

"What did she do Padfoot?" he asked with a smile,

"She not only dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on me, but a bucket of goo…then feathers!" he said, sending glares at the woman in question.

"What? I shook you to wake you up, then tried barking at you, and you still didn't, so I pranked you." She said with an innocent smile. Harry shook his head at the pair, and waved his hand at Sirius, removing the lot,

"Go get dressed, then you can have breakfast." Harry grinned, "You don't want to be seen in that," waving his hand at Sirius' boxers, "by Minerva do you? Or rather, she doesn't want to see you like that!" Sirius shook his head, and retreated out of the room. Harry kissed Ginny,

"Congratulations, you managed a prank on a marauder…we still haven't managed one on Moony yet!"

"Why thank you, it's just my sheer brilliance shining through!" she grinned, doing a mock bow, causing the couple to laugh. They sat down, minutes later they were joined by the marauder.

"So, what are you two doing today?" he asked with a smile,

"Studying," Harry said, pulling a face, "but I don't have too much. Which is a good thing as I can imagine we'll be getting a lot of visitors today."

"Why? Oh…me!" Sirius said with a grin, causing Harry to shake his head,

"Sirius, you're more than welcome to stay here for a while, this place has rather extensive wards to stop the bloody press coming anywhere near, and I can assure you, you will be as hounded as me, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna. Especially when you were announced innocent last year." Said Harry, at Sirius' ecstatic expression, the young couple smiled,

"Yeah, Harry caught the rat. He was given the kiss straight away after questioning." Ginny said with a smile, "And you being alive will be in the prophet today, I'm sure, so we'll be getting visitors anytime soon!" she added.

Over the course of the weekend, different members of the order and friends popped in, to say hello to Sirius. Most of the women told him off for leaving them, while crying, which Harry found rather amusing, as did the portraits! Throughout the remains of November and December, Sirius stayed with the young couple in the Hollow. Sirius took over the planning for Remus' stag do, which Harry didn't know whether to be pleased about, or regret! He forewarned Remus who paled at the thought, and promptly told Harry the story of James' stag do, which reminded him heavily of Ron's... but worse! Harry quickly reassured Remus he would make sure that wouldn't happen, and the stag do was not going to be the night before the wedding! Luckily Harry knew where it was going to be held and went to the Barman, asking him to limit the alcohol, therefore preventing a repeat performance! Once both Harry and Ginny's assessments were over, the couple relaxed for a bit, before stepping deeper into their duties for the wedding.

**AN: I'm sorry for the delay! I've had this ready to load up for a while, but we just moved house, so I had no internet access and it's been rather chaotic, as anyone who has moved house knows! On the upside, I passed all my exams for first year! woop! Second year here I come! :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

As the wedding was being held at Hogwarts, the decorations were left up to the house elves again, saving a huge job! The whole event was being held in marques on the grounds, so they wouldn't have to change any arrangements for the students.

Harry tapped his knife against his glass and rose from his seat at the Head Table at the reception.

"I've known Remus all my life, but didn't meet him properly until my third year, if that makes any sense to you. He was one of my parent's best friends, and I have to say, my father could not have picked two better friends! Remus has been there for me ever since my third year, where he was the best defense professor I have ever had. Sorry Dora, but you came a very close second!" he grinned at the bride, who blew him a kiss, the guests laughed, "Remus here has many names, and combining them all gives you the perfect explanation of his character. Professor, Moony, Remus. He's a great teacher, and always willing to help anyone, he's fun, energetic, studious, calm and caring. When Sirius…how does one put this? Died still fits I think…anyway, when Sirius disappeared on us, Remus here has been one hell of a Godfather and surrogate uncle! And don't you dare think because Sirius is back I'm going to forget you!" mock glaring at him, causing a chuckle from those who knew what Remus used to do.

"Now, as the son and Godson of the marauders, and the representative of the new generation marauders," here Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Sirius cheered, "I felt I had to try and dig up something on Moony! But to my amazement I found nothing! Absolutely nothing! A marauder with a clean record! Something is wrong – I reckon he was, and still is, the most devious marauder! We all know their reputation, detentions every other week, but Remus only had twenty sets of detentions in seven years! I'm sorry Fred and George – my father and Sirius had a combined total of 500 detentions in seven years, and Sirius had over 250 of them!" Sirius bowed, causing laughter, "So I went to the old professors about any pranks that went wrong." Both older marauders paled instantly glancing at each other, causing Harry to struggle to not laugh, "One in particular stood out to me. It was in their fifth year, and took place in the Great Hall at dinner. It was directed at a group of Slytherins, but it backfired significantly! The thing was, Sirius and Remus got hit worse than my father." At this point Remus and Sirius had silenced him.

"But Remus, Sirius, he was just getting to the good bit!" cried George, scandalized,

"Yeah, please Ginny, remove it for us?" added Fred. Ginny and Dora were in hysterics, as they both knew about this prank, Harry was silently laughing, tears running down his face. Once he regained his composure, he waved his hand, removing the charm,

"Fred, George, go to Albus – he showed me the results!" Harry grinned

"Please don't! I don't think I can live that particular prank down again!" begged Remus, Sirius agreeing.

"Ah well, Sirius gave a more embarrassing Best man speech at my father's wedding, so I really don't see what you two are complaining about!" Harry grinned as he sat down. Ginny gave him a kiss,

"That has to be your best speech yet!" she grinned. The reception continued, eventually the couple was seen off on their honeymoon, and the guests all left for their own homes. The professors, Harry, Ginny, Andromeda and Ted Tonks and Sirius stayed and cleared away the marques before leaving.

Over the days leading up to Christmas, the young couple and Sirius decorated the Hollow; once it was complete it looked stunning. They had a large tree in the sitting room, covered in fairies and baubles. The rest of the house had garlands wrapped around the banisters on the staircase, fake snow and icicles. They then placed presents under the tree. The plan, as always was to have Christmas dinner at the Burrow, where there was the usual Weasley gathering, of course Sirius was invited.

On Christmas morning, after giving Asa a stroke, who seemed to know he was nervous, trilled at him, Harry sent some coffee into Sirius's room,

"Padfoot, coffee!" he called into the room, receiving a grunt, "Merry Christmas to you too!" Harry grinned, knowing that it would receive a bit more of a response, which it did as Sirius sat up with a grin,

"Merry Christmas to you too." Sirius examined Harry, "Your nervous." Harry gave a half smile,

"Yeah well…" Sirius's smile grew,

"She'll say yes." He replied simply, Harry sent him a grateful smile, leaving his Godfather to wake up Ginny. He quietly walked into her room, and sat next to her on her bed. He lent over and gave her a kiss,

"Gin…Merry Christmas," he said, with a smile as her eyes fluttered open.

"To you too," she yawned, "What time is it?"

"Just gone half nine love. We kind of have to get up soon as we need to get to the Burrow for twelve." Harry replied, leaning down to kiss her again, then conjuring up coffee for her, and handing it to her.

Once their coffee was finished, the couple wrapped themselves in their dressing gowns, and went downstairs, Sirius joining them shortly after. Harry handed Sirius his present first, it was in an envelope,

"That's your vault key back. I know you never liked Grimmauld Place, but you'll like what Gin and me did to it. We got rid of all the dark stuff, changed all the snakes to lions, got rid of your mother's portrait, and re-decorated into Gryffindor colours. Kretcher died, so Winky now looks after the place." Smiled Harry,

"We didn't think you'd want to live with us all the time!" added Ginny, "believe me you'll hardly recognize the place!" she grinned, "Don't feel you have to live there though." She added. Sirius smiled at the couple,

"Thank you! I was thinking I was going to have to start searching for somewhere to live, I can't always stay in someone's house." He said as he hugged them. The continued opening presents, Harry and Ginny swapping presents next. Ginny found a dress she had her eye on, a new diary, and a jewelry set,

"They were mum's favorites." He said in explanation as she opened the box. It was a necklace and earring set; the pendant was a teardrop emerald on a gold chain, and matching earrings.

"Thank you Harry! But you didn't" Harry silenced her, placing a finger to her mouth,

"There is no one I'd rather share the Potter wealth with, you know that!" he smiled. Ginny handed him his present. Which was a new emerald green and black cloak and a set of new cufflinks; small animate phoenixes.

"I couldn't resist!" she grinned. They moved onto opening presents from friends and family, until there was one last present under the tree. Sirius reached out for it, and made a point to read the label.

"Harry, you forgot to give this to Ginny earlier!" he smiled, tossing it to Harry with a smile, who instinctively caught it. He turned to face Ginny, from where he was sitting, at her feet, and handed it to her.

"Harry, you got me enough for Christmas!"

"Just open it Gin, I'm sure you'll love it." He said with a smile. She unwrapped the small box, and opened it to reveal a gold ring with an emerald with two small diamonds on either side, she gasped, tears already gathering in her eyes. "Gin, I've never been as happy as I am with you. You were my reason to carry on in the war. I didn't want to win it for anyone else - I wanted you to have a life away from the war, a long and happy life. I've loved you from the moment I met you. I just never admitted it. So, Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he said nervously, ruffling his hair, looking up into Ginny's eyes. She nodded, finding her voice,

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she cried, smiling. Harry's face broke into a grin as he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. Once the couple broke apart, they saw Sirius with a huge grin on his face,

"Congratulations!" he grinned, hugging the two. The three turned to face the portraits, his mother and grandmother both were crying, as his grandfather and father had big smiles on their face.

"Welcome to the family Ginny!" James smiled, "Couldn't pick a better Daughter-in-Law!"

The three cleared up the sitting room and then had some breakfast, before getting ready and heading to the Burrow for twelve.

"Ginny, Harry! Merry Christmas!" cried Molly, hugging the two, and letting them go, before turning to Sirius, and hugging him.

"How are you Molly?" asked Harry with a smile,

"I'm good thank you dear, I hope you two have been eating well?"

"Yes mum, Kit insisted on making our meals from when Sirius arrived onward, she helped loads when we were studying." Smiled Ginny. "Merry Christmas Dad!" as Arthur walked into the room, who smiled back,

"Merry Christmas Ginny!" he smiled, hugging his daughter, then Harry, "Did you ask?" he whispered to him, receiving a nod in reply, causing a grin to grow on the older man's face. "Sirius! How are you?" he asked, turning to the marauder,

"I'm good thanks Arthur, you?" he grinned, shaking his hand.

"Good, you three are the first here, Hermione and Ron should be here any minute, as should the others." Arthur replied, as Ginny went to help her mum, while the three men sat and chatted for a bit, until everyone had arrived, when they all sat down for a delicious meal.

Once everyone had finished eating, Harry cleared his throat,

"Guys, me and Gin have something to tell you," Harry started, as everyone turned to face the couple. Ginny squeezed his hand,

"Harry proposed this morning…and I said yes!" she finished with a grin, causing squeals of excitement to erupt from Molly, Hermione and Fleur, Molly promptly burst into tears, and moved to hug the couple as everyone passed on their congratulations. Molly and Fleur started planning immediately, when Harry promptly interrupted,

"Molly, Fleur, as much as I know you want to plan the wedding, me and Gin already know when and where it's going to be; the end of June, and it's being held in Potter Manor, so you have to leave the decorations and food to the elves; it is a Potter tradition to leave it up to them, who love it."

"He's right Molly, James and Lily's was organized by them, and it was perfect." Added Sirius with a grin, "All they had to worry about was invitations, robes, and cake and the like, as the ball room and dinning hall at the manor are certainly big enough!"

"Mum, it's perfect! We saw the photos of their wedding – it looked amazing!" Ginny smiled, "And you can't struggle for space that's for sure!" Molly and Fleur nodded.

"You'll have to take us up there to have a look around." Molly said, Harry nodded with a smile,

"Of course, you can see the photos at the same time."

The Saturday before Hogwarts started up again, Harry and Ginny invited Sirius, Remus and Dora over for dinner, as the couple got back from their honeymoon earlier that day.

"You guys should go – it was amazing!" grinned Dora, "How was your Christmas?" she asked,

"Oh, it was good, Molly's Christmas dinner was amazing, as usual!" grinned Sirius. "These two re-vamped Grimmauld place for me, so I'm now living there," as a mischievous grin grew, "Oh, and Harry proposed to Ginny." He added, in an off hand way. The older couple beamed, as the younger coloured,

"Sirius! We were supposed to tell them!" Ginny exclaimed, as Harry shook his head at his Godfather.

"About time!" Remus grinned, "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!" Dora smiled, "Let's see the ring!" Ginny promptly showed her, "It's gorgeous!"

"My father had brilliant taste!" Harry grinned, "Oh, Remus, don't tell Albus, I want to ask him to do the ceremony, so I'll pay a visit and tell them." Receiving a nod from Remus.

On the Monday, Sirius started back in the department of Aurors; before he was put into Azkaban he was one, and Ginny started part time at St. Mungos – she only did five shifts a week, mainly the mornings. While Harry was eating his breakfast he had a brain wave. He sent Hedwig off to Ginny with a note, then apparated to Hogwarts gates. As he walked through the gates, he felt Hogwarts welcome him back, sending a warm wave of magic over him. Harry smiled, and made his way to Albus' office. Just when he was going to start guessing which sweet the headmaster favoured at the moment, the griffin stepped out of his way, letting him pass. He sent a silent thank you to the castle, and made his way up the stairs. Harry moved to knock on the door,

"Come in" Albus called, Harry shook his head and opened the door,

"Hello Albus, how on earth do you do that?" he asked amused, sitting opposite the headmaster,

"Headmaster's secret my boy!" he answered, his eyes twinkling, "What can I do for you Harry?" he added, setting his quill down, and resting his hands in his lap.

"Well, I had an idea this morning, and I wanted to run it by you. Do you know the muggle schooling system?"

"I do a bit, recap for me though."

"From the age of four, children are in school, first at nursery, then into primary school, and secondary school, secondary school being the equivalent to Hogwarts, starting at eleven. I was wondering why we don't have a magical version of a primary school?"

"There has been no reason, as parents traditionally teach their own children or send them into the muggle system, but even then that is only the muggleborns who send their children into it." Albus replied.

"Well, my idea was to effectively start a primary school, but for five to eleven year olds. It would teach them how to read, write and master some control over accidental magic. I would also make sure they would learn basic maths, and learn about the two worlds. So purebloods and others born into the magical world would learn about muggles, and muggleborns and others new to the magical world would learn about the magical world. They would not be sorted into houses, and so the children would be able to make friends over the usual house boundaries, and so hopefully blurring the division when they got here." Harry explained. "It would make sure muggleborns have an understanding of our world, I'm still learning after eight and a half years! So it would make the transition easier. It would allow parents to go back to work, or gain part-time jobs if they need or wish too, or it would simply get their children out from under their feet for a few hours a day!"

"Harry, you really have thought about this haven't you? I believe it to be a good idea; you would need to approach the ministry though. Where would you place it?"

"Well, as Godric said in the letter that he wanted Gryffindor Hide to be kept in use, whether it be for family uses, or for Hogwarts, as it's so close. So, I thought the next best use is to turn it into the school." Harry said, with a small smile, looking at the portrait in question,

"That, my boy, is an excellent use of the place. It is basically a smaller version of Hogwarts, and as it is based on the outskirts of Hogsmead, it would be very close." Godric replied, "Now I understand why you were in a rush this morning!" he added with a grin. Harry gave a sheepish grin,

"I'd issue re-use portkeys to each of the students, which they could use to get to and from school." Albus nodded,

"That would work. I'd take this straight to Minister Bones, as the education area in the Ministry is a bit…disorganized as we do all of it really. How would you fund it?" Albus asked,

"I was thinking making an account, as a charity, called the Lily and Prongs fund. I'm rather well off, even without the Black inheritance, and I'd transfer some of the Gryffindor fortune into it. If Minister Bones wants to pay, then all the better! I refuse to charge families a large amount to educate their children, it would be a voluntary contribution if anything." Harry replied, "I did consider calling it the Padfoot and Prongs Academy, but that sounds like we're a training school for pranksters!" Harry added, with a smile, Albus chuckled.

"It certainly would my boy. Would you like to join us for lunch in the Great Hall? I'm sure Minerva would be delighted with your idea." Albus said. Harry glanced at his watch.

"I'd love to Albus. Onto a different topic, Ginny and I got engaged at Christmas, and we were wondering if you would perform the ceremony?"

"Congratulations! Why, I'd be honored Harry. Will you be having it at Potter Manor like your parents?" he asked as the pair walked down to the hall.

"Yes, Molly can't refuse help either as the house elves prepared my parents and Grandparents' wedding, even if she's not wanting help. I did consider telling her that she's not touching the preparations, but I didn't want to get lynched!" Harry said grinning, as they entered the hall and sat down at the Head table. Once all the students were seated, Albus smiled, his eyes holding a mischievous twinkle, and stood up. Harry's jaw dropped, "You aren't are you?" he asked, as Albus just smiled at him. Harry shook his head in disbelief as Remus sat next to him, with Neville the other side of Remus.

"Neville, just to let you know before Albus here announces it to the school, Ginny and I got engaged at Christmas." Harry said with a smile,

"Congratulations mate!" Neville grinned, "It's about time!"

"Why does everyone say that? Anyway you can't talk – Luna?" causing Neville to blush, holding his hands up in surrender, causing Remus and Harry to chuckle.

"Can I have your attention please, I felt the piece of information I have just come into knowledge of would interest you all. Last years Head Girl Ginny Weasley and last years Defense Professor Harry Potter got engaged over the holidays." The hall erupted into cheers and whistles as Albus sat down, and Harry started banging his head on the table.

"Harry, why the hell are you doing that?" Remus chuckled,

"Because all the adults in my life are determined to embarrass me for life!" Harry replied, looking at him,

"Hey, your parents can't do it, so we have a job to!" smiled Remus,

"Actually, my parents can embarrass me, just only at home." Harry replied. Remus waved his hand,

"That doesn't count, they can't embarrass you in public, where as we can. Now why are you here? Not that I mind or anything!" With that, Harry explained his idea, with the other staff listening in, whom all thought it was a great idea.

After lunch, Harry went back to the Hollow. He walked silently through to find Ginny washing up her lunch dishes, singing along to the wireless. Harry gently wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, causing her to jump slightly.

"Hey Gin," he grinned into her neck at her reaction,

"Harry! Don't do that!" she exclaimed, turning in his arms.

"Do what?" he asked innocently, "Kiss you?"

"You know what!" playfully slapping his arm then kissing him.

"How was work hun?" Harry asked, guiding Ginny to the living room.

"It was alright. I'm in the maternity ward at the moment; there's been a baby boom…the Harry affect again!" she grinned,

"The Harry affect?" asked James, the couple turned to face the portrait to find James looking rather confused,

"Well, when Voldy disappeared, there were a lot of babies born that year, hence why the years below me are larger at Hogwarts. Now that Voldemort has been defeated, there has been another boom of babies!" she grinned, she turned to face Harry again, settling back into the sofa, "The only problem with being in the maternity ward is the number of nappies to change!" she smiled, "Otherwise, I don't really mind it."

"At least whenever we have children, it'll be one, maybe two considering you have twins for brothers." Harry replied.

"So, you want a family?" she asked with a small smile,

"Yeah, I've always wanted a family. I want to give our kids the childhood I never had."

"Good, because I want one too, but I'm not having seven kids!"

"We'll have as many as you want love. I'd be happy with one, let alone any more!" he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"So, why did you go up to Hogwarts?"

"After you left this morning I had a brainwave, and I went up there to run it by Albus, Minerva and Remus to see if it was plausible." Harry then went on to explain it to her, with the portraits listening in.

"Harry, that's a great idea! Whenever you open this place, how would you start it? Just the four year olds or all of them?"

"All of them, but I'd have to check out the place and stock it up, find staff and things. I'll have to check with Albus, but I did have a thought that as it's so close to Hogwarts, if any of the children have accidents we could take them to Poppy, instead of having our own nurse. There wouldn't be as many reasons for the children to be in the hospital wing if we don't have Quidditch or anything, and it's a day school." Harry replied, "I have to run it by Minister Bones now, if you want you can join me."

"Course I will. I like Madam Bones anyway. Do we have to get an appointment?"

"As I've got that bloody order of Merlin, I can just walk in there anytime I wish." Harry said, "So, whenever you're ready."

"Okay, give me five minutes; I want to change out of these robes." Harry nodded, and conjured up some parchment, summoning a quill as she left the room. Harry quickly penned a note, and walked over to Asa,

"Take this to Madam Bones please Asa," stroking the phoenix. He turned to his faithful snowy owl, and stroked her, "I'm sorry Hedwig, but you wouldn't have made it there in five minutes." Hedwig hooted back at him, causing a smile to appear on Harry's face.

"I'm ready Harry," called Ginny, as she walked into the room wearing a pair of brown cords with a dark green v-neck jumper and boots, pulling on her cloak. Harry walked up to her and fastened her cloak with her phoenix broach, and kissed her before pulling on his own cloak.

"Okay, shall we apparate or flame in love?"

"Flame, much more impressive entrance don't you think? Especially being the second in command of the Order of the Phoenix!" she replied, smiling. Harry took her hands in his own, and flamed them to the ministry.


	11. Chapter 11

The couple walked straight past the security desk and up to the Minister of Magic's office. They walked straight past the secretary, sending the women a smile, and knocked on the door before entering the office.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. It's nice to see you both." Shaking their hands,

"And you minister," they both replied, taking seats opposite her.

"Please call me Amelia." She smiled,

"Then please call me Harry."

"And me Ginny." Ginny added with a smile.

"What did you want to speak to me about Harry?" Amelia asked, Harry got comfortable before launching into the explanation.

"I'm proposing we start up a school for four to eleven year olds, much like the primary school system in muggle England. Introducing muggleborns into the community sooner, and so allowing them to learn the culture at a younger age than at eleven, and so enabling them to adapt easier. It would also teach pureblooded children not to hold grudges against muggleborns and half bloods. And when they reach Hogwarts, blurring the house differences as they would already have friends in all the houses"

"How and where would the school be run?" Madam Bones asked, looking interested.

"I own a building left to me by Godric Gryffindor, an ancestor, who left a letter saying for the building to be put into good use, and as I have just spoken with his portrait, is more than happy with it. The building is near Hogsmead, and under a fidelus charm, which I will be removing shortly. There would be two classes per age group, as that is a fair size in Hogwarts, this creating more jobs in teaching. We would possibly have a part time medic-witch in, but with Hogwarts nearby, I'm sure that wouldn't be necessary. I'd find any 'disowned' house elves to help out around the school, for food and cleaning. I would start off as Headmaster, until I found someone to take over, but I would stay on as a Governor. The school would be a day school, running from nine till half three, and we would provide re-usable portkeys to take the child to school and home, saving traveling on the parents' part." Harry replied,

"They would be learning about muggle and magical culture, reading, writing, maths and how to control their magic, and so hoping to prevent accidental magic." Added Ginny.

"Would it cause children to have wands at a younger age?" asked Amelia,

"Only a year younger, so for their last year at the school, where they'd be taught maybe first year charms, DADA and transfiguration, therefore Hogwarts could teach more challenging things earlier."

"In the muggle world they found that children of a younger age can pick up things quicker, so it would be better." Ginny said.

"Yes, in muggle primary schools, we were taught history at around seven, reading and writing before that. Whereas in the magical world we are only taught history from eleven, and of rather boring topics – Goblin rebellion is not the most stimulating – and if before that, only stories from parents. The muggleborns in that respect have a severe handicap when entering our world at eleven." Harry finished.

"Harry, I believe it is a good idea. I'll put it to the Wizengamont when they next meet, and will contact you. It will most likely be a yes, as we have considered doing this before, but had no one to run it. So, start outlining and preparing everything as if it is going ahead, start advertising for staff etc." Amelia smiled,

"Thank you Amelia," said Harry, shaking her hand, then the couple left the office.

"That went well Harry." Ginny smiled, taking his hand. Harry smiled at her,

"Yeah, it did. Flame home?" she nodded in reply, and Harry flamed them back.

That afternoon the couple came up with the guest list for the wedding; Harry didn't realise how many people he knew! He decided to send an invitation to his Aunt as she seemed to be nicer to him the last time he saw her. She could always refuse! The whole of the DA were invited, as where his old quidditch team, including Oliver. Viktor was also invited as well as a huge number of the Order and the majority of the Professors at Hogwarts. Plus, there was all the people Ginny knew, although many of them overlapped with Harry's list, and the Weasley family, which was rather extensive. They decided to ask Luna to write an article on the wedding for the press, and get Colin to take the photos, as they trusted the two to do a good job. The couple also decided who to involve in the wedding. Harry, Neville and Ron had decided before Ron's wedding who was to be who's best man, Harry was Ron's, Neville was Harry's and Ron was Neville's, so that was sorted, as was Maid of Honor for Ginny; Luna, as Hermione would be maid of Honor for Luna as Ginny had been Maid of Honor for Hermione. Ron and Hermione were usher and bridesmaid respectively though.

The following weekend, Harry and Ginny took Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna to Potter Manor by portkey, the group appearing at the front gates.

"Bloody hell Harry! That's your ancestral home?" exclaimed Ron, Harry smiled sheepishly,

"Yeah… it was a gift to the Potter's from Godric Gryffindor, from speaking to the portraits, the family have always been rather modest about this place," as Harry and Ginny led them up the gardens.

"Just imagine the Gryffindor common room décor and you have the entire manor sorted!" smiled Ginny, taking Harry's hand. The six followed the couple into the Manor, and were given a tour, before they all sat in the informal living room.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked, slightly nervously, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Harry, this place is amazing!" cried Hermione, with a large smile, Luna and Ron nodding in agreement.

"It reminds me of home Harry," added Neville, "Longbottom Manor is pretty much the same, but maybe on a slightly smaller scale."

"This place is wonderful Harry, it certainly feels like a family home." Beamed Molly, Arthur agreeing, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding with a smile.

"Well, that's good, as Harry and I kind of decided that'd we'd move in hear after the wedding." Smiled Ginny. The group sent them questioning looks,

"My dad closed up the place when my grandparents died and the war was going on – I don't think he wanted anything to happen to this place – he and mum moved into the Hollow after they married, both of them had been living with friends before that." Harry explained, "They told us that once the war was over they had planned on moving in… and I don't know… it feels right." Harry finished.

"What will you do with the Hollow?" Arthur asked,

"Well, my Granddad told me that the family has always owned that plot of land, and was always handed to the first child to marry. Once the Manor became… how do you put this?"

"Vacant I suppose Harry." Ginny smiled slightly,

"Yeah… the eldest moves back into the Manor. As the family is rather well off, we have other houses around the country as well, but the last few generations of Potter's have only had one son." Harry finished. He shook his head, and waved his hand, "Anyway… you wanted to see some wedding photos?" he grinned as four albums floated over to him. "This place is looked after the three elves, but when it comes to events such as the weddings, they call upon the other Potter elves for more help. From what I gather, all but our honeymoon destination, are called upon. And before you start on elf rights Hermione, they all wear proper clothes and get a week's holiday. They all refuse to get paid, and the Potter family has always treated them with the respect they deserve." Harry added.

"Speaking of which Harry, are you going to tell me where we are going for our Honeymoon?" asked Ginny, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nope." He grinned at his fiancé, "For the simple reason that then Fred, George or Sirius cannot suddenly turn up, because knowing them, they would try!" Ginny thought for a moment, then nodded reluctantly,

"Ok, I'll let you off." The group then looked through the photo albums, agreeing that the elves would do a splendid job.

Around a week later, Harry, Neville and Ron went to Madam Malkins to sort out their robes for the wedding. Neville and Ron both got deep red robes with a fine gold trim. Harry's were a golden colour with the Potter crest. Their suits, which were to be underneath the robes, were black with gold ties and details. Madam Malkin would send the robes to Harry at a date closer to the wedding.

Meanwhile, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Molly went dress shopping in muggle London. As from experience from Hermione's wedding, they had a better selection.

"Ginny, how are we paying for the dresses?" asked Hermione,

"Harry's given me his Gringotts card; it's keyed into his vaults. He made me take it, and on his, Lily's and James' insistence, there is no limit." She said smiling, "It works in both worlds, just most people don't know of them." The four women went from boutique to boutique until Ginny found 'the' dress. It was a corset style dress, the full skirt flowing out gracefully to the floor. The train trailed behind her by a meter. The dress was an ivory satin, with faint gold flowers embroidered onto the corset and occasionally on the skirt in a cream, so you could barely notice them. Ginny didn't need to find a veil as Harry and herself, under the instruction of Harry's parents and Grandparents, found the Potter tiara, an intricate white gold and pearl design, and veil in a bedroom wardrobe.

"Ginny, it's gorgeous!" gasped Hermione,

"It does look like it was made for you!" said the sales assistant with a smile.

"You have to get it Ginny!" smiled Luna, motioning for Ginny to do a twirl, who as she turned caught her mother's eye in the reflection in the mirror.

"Ginny, you look beautiful darling." She said through tears of happiness. "Harry will love to see you in that!" Hermione giggled,

"Actually, I think he's be speechless!" she smiled, causing Luna and Ginny to giggle with her,

"He will see me in this, but on the wedding day." Ginny smiled, "It's a good thing I told Harry the colour scheme was gold and crimson, wasn't it! Hermione, Luna why don't you go on ahead and start looking at bridesmaid dresses? I'll just get changed."

A couple of hours later, the four went their separate ways home, Molly with the three dresses to keep them hidden from the men at the Burrow. They had decided on crimson prom-style dresses, which fell to their knees for Hermione and Luna, both suiting the colour, which was harder than they first thought! Ginny apparated to the Hollow to find Harry stroking Asa absently, while writing on a piece of parchment.

"Hey Harry." Giving him a kiss, "Get your robes sorted?"

"Yeah, I got back earlier this afternoon, Madam Malkin will send them over once their finished. Dress sorted?" he asked, banishing the parchment to the study, as Asa glided over to her perch. Ginny curled up next to him on the sofa, as Harry wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, found the perfect one… you'll have to wait and see!" she said with a smile, "We got the bridesmaid dresses as well – crimson, which will work with the colour scheme."

"That's good, Neville and Ron have dark red robes as well and gold details on the suits, and my robes are gold… Madam Malkin was going on about my father's robes, and saying they were very similar." Harry said with a small smile, shaking his head. "We'll have to get Luna and Hermione a necklace and earrings to go with the dresses I take it as presents?" Ginny nodded,

"It'll be easy, as will getting some cufflinks for Ron and Nev, I have just the thing in mind – leave it to me." Ginny smiled, kissing him. "So, by the smell that's coming from the kitchen, you made curry? Yum!"

Two weeks later, the couple had decided on a date, fifth July, giving them three and bit months. So wrote out the invitations,

_You are invited to witness the wedding of_

_Harry James Potter_

_To_

_Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_On the 5__th__ July_

_At Potter Manor_

Once the recipient wrote yes on the back of the invitation, it would update a master list, which Harry and Ginny had, then the invitation would change and give them instructions of how to get to Potter Manor, and if they had issues on transport, to owl them to receive a portkey.

Shortly after the couple finalized the date, Madam Bones got in contact with the result from the Wizengamont – they had thought the idea excellent, and had said that the ministry would be responsible for the wages of the staff – which was a load off Harry's mind. Harry soon contacted Albus for the list of magical children and sent letters out to their parents, explaining all the details of the school, and to those of which were muggleborns, explained a lot about the magical world. Once the letters had been sent out, Harry visited all the muggleborn's families and explained everything in more detail. Ginny and Hermione also helped when they were available. Harry did ask Ron, but he admitted that he would be useless at explaining everything! They started much earlier than they would have planned, not only because the sheer number of the prospective students, but because then Harry wouldn't have to worry about doing the visits after their Honeymoon. Harry also placed advertisements in the Daily Prophet for teaching staff for the school, and soon received replies.

Ginny's birthday soon came around, in between plans for the wedding and school, the usual wonderful birthday meal at the Burrow taking place with the whole family. Luna and Hermione organized the hen night for Ginny, which was to be held at Ron and Hermione's house, and Neville and Ron organized Harry's stag do, at the local pub in Godric's Hollow, which was owned by a wizard, but allowed muggles in. One of the few rules of the place was no obvious magic was allowed or robes. Neville made sure the evening wasn't too wild, and no severe hangovers were present the next day! The women were having a girly night in, Molly and Hermione prepared hangover cures to be by the beds next morning.

A week later, Harry, Neville, Ron, Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Molly all apparated to the manor, into two separate each at different ends of the building to ensure no unexpected meetings. Ron, Remus and Arthur, once dressed in their robes went to meet the guests at the portkey point, leaving a nervous Harry with Neville and Sirius.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was pacing the room, unable to sit still with nerves, when Remus rejoined them. He had thought that maybe he would be needed to calm the groom down, and had obviously been right! Neville was trying, but failing, and Sirius was just not helping!

"Harry, calm down, you love Ginny, Ginny loves you. The wedding just binds that love legally. She will turn up and you know it." He smiled, speaking calmly as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder,

"I don't think there was another couple in Hogwarts that was as meant to be together as you and Ginny… well apart from Ron and Hermione, but even Trelawney could predict that!" Neville grinned.

"Your father was more nervous than you, and you know your mother turned up. You will walk down the aisle with Ginny today Harry." Added Sirius, "Your father also had a huge hangover." He added with a grin,

"Yeah, due to you!" chuckled Remus, "Harry here was far more sensible, the stag do needs to be about a week before the wedding." Harry smiled gratefully at the three,

"Thanks guys." Then looking over to Remus, "Do we have to go down now?"

"Yeah, come on." Squeezing his shoulder, and led the three down to where the ceremony was being held outside.

There were two sets of cream chairs, filled with their guests, divided by a red carpet with gold edging, which led to a white arbour which was decorated with white lilies, with Albus stood in front of it, waiting with a fond smile on his face. Dotted around the edge of the aisle were bouquets of red and gold flowers tied together with golden ribbons. With the gorgeous summers day that it was, it looked wonderful. Ron met the group and sent Harry an encouraging smile, and with Neville, made their way back into the manor. Sirius and Remus smiled at him before sending him to face Albus, and sitting in their own seats in the front row.

Meanwhile, Arthur was knocking on the door into the girls' room to walk Ginny down the aisle, which opened to reveal his daughter-in-law.

"Hermione, you look wonderful dear, are you three ready?" Hermione smiled at him, opening the door to allow him to step into the room. He first spotted Luna, looking equally as beautiful as Hermione. Both were wearing their crimson prom style dresses, with kitten heel gold strapped sandals. Their hair was in an elegant twist, with small gold roses intertwined. He then spotted his own wife, swiftly wiping her eyes, "Molly dear, you look beautiful, but you really do need to go and take your seat." He smiled, kissing her cheek, receiving a smile. He watched his wife leave the room before turning to see his daughter.

"Ginny, you look stunning!" smiling at his daughter as he kissed her cheek, his eyes beginning to tear up before he furiously blinked them away.

"Thank you Dad." She smiled in return, blinking her own tears away, "I really do have to stop crying! I'm supposed to be happy!" she exclaimed. Hermione smiled,

"Don't worry Ginny, I was exactly the same, remember? In fact, you're doing better than I did – I had already cried hysterically by this point!" Arthur offered his arm to his daughter, receiving a smile and followed Hermione and Luna downstairs.

Back with Harry, Albus smiled at him as the music began to play, with Neville and Luna walking down the aisle, followed by Ron and Hermione. As the couples split, they shared a quick kiss before taking their places, Neville and Ron each squeezing Harry's shoulder. The music then changed and Albus' eyes twinkled even more, if that was actually possible! Harry tried to refrain from turning to face his bride, but soon gave in to temptation. He turned to see Arthur escorting her down the aisle with a smile on his face. When his eyes fell on Ginny, the sight took his breath away. She looked like an angel in his eyes with her wearing white and gold. Her red hair was curled into ringlets and pinned up, with some cascading around her face. On her head sat the Potter tiara and veil, setting of the look perfectly. He then glanced at her face to see a wide smile gracing her face; Harry smiled back before turning to face Albus again, who was now beaming at him. Neville squeezed his shoulder again as Ginny reached them, before Harry turned to Ginny and Arthur. Arthur kissed Ginny's cheek, and gently passed her hand into Harry's. He smiled at them both before taking his seat next to Molly, who was already in tears.

Looking back at the ceremony, if asked, Harry would be able to recall any details as he spent the whole time staring into Ginny's eyes, and somehow repeating anything when he was called upon. After the couple kissed for the fist time as husband and wife, everyone cheered and clapped. The newly weds beamed, and led the large group into the ballroom for the reception after the photos were taken.

After the meal, Neville stood up,

"I've known Harry since the first trip on the Hogwarts Express… I'd lost my pet toad again! Anyway, I gradually got to know the real Harry over the years at Hogwarts. Not the 'boy-who-lived' but Harry Potter, seeker and proud member of Gryffindor. After our fifth year, we got to know each other better, and I have to say, there are few people in this world who would take the weight of the world on their shoulders as well as Harry did, although few knew the pain he went through as he hid it rather well to the masses, allowing his nearest and dearest to learn the truth. I've also known Ginny since my second year, but again, I didn't really know her until my fifth year when Ginny joined Harry, Ron, Hermione myself and Luna. And I have to say, she is one firecracker! To be honest, the Weasley boys didn't need to give the death threats to Harry that they had given her previous boyfriends – they would have to had dug Harry up before they would have got to him as she would and will still fight her own battles, and usually win!" he grinned as the guests laughed, "I don't think I saw the two happier in Hogwarts than when they were with each other, and when one was feeling down, the other was the only one to break the mood… they couldn't have found the perfect match! To Harry and Ginny… may you finally have some peace in your lives!" As Neville sat down, Ron stood up,

"I'll let you all know now, we're breaking a few traditions here as I know two others who are doing speeches after me for the groom's side, but hey! When has life with Harry ever been normal?" the guests chuckled as Harry cried out, "You know it's true Harry! Anyway, everyone saw this wedding coming a long time ago, or at least was hoping! It seemed everyone but Harry could see they were perfect for each other! He eventually cottoned on, if only none of that noble rubbish had occurred, this wedding would have probably happened sooner! Oh well! Harry, welcome to the large family that is the Weasleys. To the happy couple! May you have a long and happy life!" everyone clapped, and Remus stood up with a grin.

"I have to agree with Ron, it's about time these two tied the knot. I'll be honest, when I became Professor in Harry's third year and Ginny's second, I did look at all the red-headed females, as it's a Potter trait; red heads attract the Potter males – just look at all the portraits! Harry, you also resemble your parents. Swap the eye colours, hide the scar and you could easily be!" Remus smiled, raising his glass, "To Harry and Ginny, the next generation of Potters." Sirius stood up,

"I'll make it quick, I swear!" he grinned, "I've had the blessing to have a second chance to live, thanks to Harry, Hermione and another unspeakable. From when I first met Harry after I escaped Azkaban, I was struck by the fact that he is the perfect combination of his parent's personalities, but is truly his own person. He has risked his life so many times throughout his life so far, and probably will never stop that habit. He'll hate me for saying this probably, but he is one of those people who is a hero. Not one of those fairy tale hero's though, a real life hero who struggled through, but kept on going. That is one part of both Lily and James' personalities he got – their stubbornness – and he got both their shares!" Sirius grinned, "He also inherited Lily's caring and kind nature, yet James' knack for trouble."

"Hey, I don't go looking for it, it finds me!" Harry exclaimed loudly, yet a smile on his face as he looked at his Godfather, Sirius chuckled,

"Yeah, yeah, I know Harry! Anyway, enough of me talking… if anyone deserves happiness – it's Harry. He's given so much, now it's his turn to have fun. To Harry and Ginny… I wish all the love and happiness to you both, because there is not another couple that deserves it more."

Eventually, when all the speeches had finished, Harry led Ginny onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife, before dancing with Hermione, Luna and Molly, while Ginny danced with her father, brothers, Neville, Sirius and Remus. Everyone enjoyed the evening, and eventually the couple saw everyone off and retired to their room.

Harry woke up, the sun streaming in through the large bay window of the master suite, and felt the small frame of Ginny curled up to him, her head resting on his chest and smiled. He and Ginny had finally tied the knot the day before, and he couldn't be happier. He watched her sleeping for a bit before glancing at the clock to find it was nine o'clock. As Hawaii was ten hours behind them, it was only eleven o'clock the previous evening. Due to this, they would be taking a portkey to their New York apartment at midday, where they would spend the day before finally taking another Portkey to Hawaii later that evening. Harry had also made sure they had doses of energizing potions so they wouldn't be affected by the time zone changes much. He was brought back to reality by Ginny snuggling into him in her sleep, bringing another smile to his face, he gently kissed her forehead, then lips, causing Ginny to moan, turning to face him.

"Now that's an alarm clock!" she said, Harry grinned in response, kissing her again.

"Do you want some coffee love?" Ginny nodded in response. Harry conjured up two mugs of the steaming liquid, as Ginny moved to sit up, tucking the sheets around herself, before taking the mug from Harry.

"Thanks Harry." After taking a sip, "So when are we leaving for this mystery destination?" she asked after a minute or two sitting in comfortable silence.

"Our first portkey we're taking is at twelve. Don't worry about our luggage as Kit packed it yesterday and sent it ahead. All I'm going to tell you is that we're going somewhere with a ten hour time difference, so we're spending a day at the first location. I'll tell you where we're headed when we get to our next destination." He said with a grin as Ginny pouted. Harry soon finished his coffee and banished his cup, Ginny soon copying him.

"So, what are we going to do until twelve then Harry?" she asked, turning to face Harry, "We do have two and a half hours." Quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, I believe you can come up with something Gin." He replied, in a quite, husky voice, leaning towards her.

"I think we have the same idea," she murmured, as their faces were centimeters apart, before closing the gap and kissing him. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered her back onto the bed.

"Mmm… I believe we do." He murmured against her lips.

Later on, after the couple had a long shower, they changed into what Kit had left out for them; Harry – jeans and a green t-shirt, Ginny in a jean skirt and a black short sleeved shirt, and took the portkey.

Ginny gazed around the apartment before her eyes fell on the view out the window, instantly recognizing the iconic landscape,

"New York!" she gasped in shock, Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind,

"Yeah, we're in our penthouse apartment in a wizarding building. This is our half-way stop to our proper honeymoon destination, which is Hawaii by the way." Ginny gasped, and turned around in his arms to throw her arms around his neck,

"I've always wanted to go there!" she exclaimed, before giving him a kiss.

"Well that's good!" Harry grinned, pulling away slightly so he could look at her face, "We're here until five this evening, and it's around seven am here. This is energizing potion, help us adapt to the time difference." He added as he passed her a vial before downing his own. "Shall we make some breakfast? The kitchen automatically refills so we have everything already."

After the couple had their breakfast, they decided to go wander around muggle New York, shopping, eating in the café's for lunch and acting the tourist before taking their portkey to Hawaii.

The couple found themselves on a private beach, with golden sands and crystal blue water, with a forest backing the beach. They were instantly hit with the smell of flowers mingling with the fresh, salt air. In between the trees sat a white brick villa. The couple made their way up to the villa, Harry opening the door for his wife, following her into the entrance hall way. The entrance hall was a large, bright room with a sweeping staircase, wrapped around a palm tree, which towered over them. The tree drew their eyes up to the ceiling – a glass dome, revealing the blue sky, letting in the sunlight.

"Master and Mistress, it is good to see you, welcome to Potter Paradise." Said a female house elf, bringing the couple out of their thoughts, "Your luggage was brought earlier by Kit and is in the master suite."

"Thank you," smiled Harry, kneeling down in front of the elf, "what is your name?"

"I am Duffy Master." The timid elf replied,

"It's nice to meet you Duffy, this is my wife Ginny. Please call me Harry." He smiled,

"Hello Duffy, please call me Ginny," Ginny added with a smile, joining Harry in front of the elf.

"I will try Ma…Harry, and Miss…Ginny." She replied,

"That is all we ask." Harry replied with a smile, "Could you give us a tour of this wonderful villa?" Duffy nodded eagerly and led the newly weds around the villa. They were shown to a large sitting room, a dining room and kitchen, master bedroom and 5 bedrooms. All the bedrooms had en-suite as well as a main bathroom on the ground floor. There was also a large out-door pool and Jacuzzi. Once they finished the tour, the two changed into clothing more suited to the temperature before exploring the area.

Two weeks later, the couple returned to Potter Manor. They had got Duffy to transport their luggage back to the manor, so they didn't need to carry anything while stopping over in New York again for the day. After they took a potion to adjust their bodies back into the English time zone, they unpacked their luggage, which had increased severely! They had bought a lot of gifts for people, as well as things for the manor. So once they had unpacked, and put things around the manor, they apparated over to the Lupin's house.

"Hey Remus, Dora!" the couple called when they apparated into the hallway.

"Hello Harry, Ginny! We're in the living room!" called Dora. They wandered in and found Sirius with them.

"Hello you two, enjoy the honeymoon?" he asked as the three stood to hug the young couple.

"Yeah, it was great. We went to New York before going to Hawaii!" Ginny grinned.

"We should have known you'd have gone to that villa, James and Lily went there for their honeymoon." Said Remus with a smile, shaking his head. The group sat around and chatted for a bit before the newly weds decided to head to the Burrow.

"We'll see you on the 31st?" asked Sirius,

"Yeah, this year I'm organizing it!" replied Ginny, "I'd advise you not to eat before as the elves are already looking forward to cooking a feast! Especially as it's Harry's 20th!" she smiled.

"Okay, well we better be off, we need to visit Molly and Arthur, as well as Hermione and Ron!" Harry grinned, "We'll see you on the 31st then." Then hugging the three before flaming himself and his wife to the Burrow.

**AN: Thanks to the people who've added me to their favorites and story alerts! thank you guys! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

The days leading up to Harry's birthday, Harry was busy organizing the academy. He had received all the replies, all of which had accepted their places. And sent dates and numbers to the teachers to be working at the academy. He also, with the help of some house elves, organized the inside of Gryffindor Hide. It didn't really require much remodeling, just the addition of more bathrooms and changing the use of many of the rooms to accommodate the students. Harry soon had everything sorted, and all he needed to do was to call the staff in mid August to brief them and give them schedules and such.

Ginny meanwhile organized Harry's 20th, and had been back to her job at St. Mungos. Luna also sent them a copy of the article she had written, the couple read it through before giving her the go ahead to send it to the prophet along with a photo Colin Creevey had taken. It had some detail, but was overall quite vague, saying they married in the Potter ancestral home, and guests being only close friends and family, and was performed by Albus, when it was and where the couple went on their honeymoon.

On the 31st, Ginny woke up and made breakfast, bringing it up to their bedroom and setting it on the bedside table while she climbed back into bed and woke up Harry He stretched and smiled at her.

"Morning Gin."

"Happy Birthday Harry!" she smiled, leaning down to kiss him, "Want some breakfast?"

"Love some." He replied, sitting up and taking the tray offered. The couple sat and ate their breakfast before Ginny pulled out his present.

"Happy Birthday Harry." She smiled, handing him a box. Inside were a couple of new t-shirts, some new posh stationary with the Potter crest on, and some fancy quills and inks. "I thought that with you being Headmaster, you might need it!"

"Thanks Gin." Giving her a kiss, "So, what are the plans for today?"

"Everyone's arriving at five, the house elves are going all out I believe – it's the fact that they haven't had anyone to look after for a while!" she smiled, "Other than making sure everything is ready for it, nothing is planned. We could pop up to Diagon Alley to get some more butter beer for later."

"Sounds like a good idea, I suppose Fred and George will be providing fireworks as usual!" Harry grinned, "I still remember that with Umbridge." His grin widening as Ginny giggled.

"Yup, that year was fun at times! Yeah, they are providing the entertainment. I've told the ones who play Quidditch to bring brooms, I don't know how up-to-date ours are!"

"I don't know either, I mean I have my personalized one and my old Firebolt… I do have a hunch that it's self updating though, I think Dad mentioned it at one point… we should have a look." Harry shrugged. The two got dressed then Harry levitated the trays down to the kitchen for the three elves,

"Happy Birthday Ma… Harry." The three greeted him.

"Thank you." He smiled, "Ginny and I will be heading out soon, we'll be back this afternoon." He added, before walking into the living room and absently flicked through the Daily Prophet, while stroking Asa; Hedwig was sleeping on her perch.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Gin?" putting the prophet down, making his way back into the hallway, to find Ginny walking down the stairs.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, Leaky Cauldron?" Ginny nodded in response, and the two disapperated. The two spent the day between muggle London and Diagon Alley, before apparating back to the manor and giving the elves any last minute supplies before getting ready for the party. At five the guests arrived, including the Weasley clan, the Lupin's, Sirius, Hogwarts staff, order and a few extra friends. The evening was filled with lots of laughter. They had a Quidditch match between the best Gryffindor team; Oliver, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, the twins and Harry, against Sirius, Ginny, Charlie, Ron, Dora, Remus and Bill. The Gryffindor team won rather spectacularly!

The next two weeks were normal, Ginny worked her usual mornings at St. Mungos, but as Harry would be working nine to four at the academy, she was upping her shifts, otherwise she would get bored! Harry had contacted all the staff that were going to be working at the academy and were due to meet up to finish all their plans before the start of term – the 5th September. He had decided that Quidditch, as much as he loved the sport, would not be played at the school. The parents, as well as Molly may just lynch him, for even suggesting the idea, so it was muggle sports he was allowing. He had made sure that the staff included at least one pureblood or half-blood, as well as muggleborn members of staff, so that the teachers knew of both worlds between them.

The morning of the 5th, Harry was rather nervous; being Headmaster of a new school was slightly nerve wracking. He apparated over to the Academy, ready to greet the staff before the portkeys arrived with the children. Minutes later, the six year olds appeared in front of them. Harry knelt down with a smile,

"Hello, I'm Mr. Potter – the Headmaster here at the Academy. This is Miss. White, your new teacher. Why don't you all follow her, she will show you to your classroom." The group of children smiled and nodded at him, and followed their teacher. The process was repeated until the ten year olds followed their teacher. The day ran smoothly, even lunch. Once the children had all gone home, they held a staff meeting before heading home themselves.

The term ran smoothly through to Christmas with no letters of complaint or anything going wrong, which Harry was very glad about!

For Christmas, Harry and Ginny decided to invite the Weasley's, Sirius and the Lupin's to the manor; they could hold them after all! So the couple decorated the manor before everyone arrived. The house elves had put a huge Christmas tree in the entrance hall, which was decorated beautifully by them, while Harry and Ginny put one up in the sitting room for the presents to go under, and decorated it themselves. The Weasley's, Sirius and Lupin's arrived a few days before Christmas itself. Bill and Fleur looking rather happy, but they soon announced why; Fleur was three months pregnant. Charlie had brought his long-term girlfriend, Sophie, to meet the ever growing Weasley family, as had Fred and George, Alicia and Angelina respectively, luckily the girls could tell the twins apart! So on Christmas morning Bill and Fleur received presents to do with their future baby, and the other couples received the normal presents.

Towards late February, Ginny was feeling rather ill, so Harry made her stay off work; he called in on the way to the academy to tell them she was in bed sick, and told the house elves to look after her while he was at work, which the elves gladly did, never allowing Ginny to leave their bedroom. After a few days, Ginny had an idea what it could be, and so sent Asa to get a friend from St. Mungos.

"Sarah, can you cast a diagnostic charm on me, as I can't cast it on myself?"

"Course I can Ginny!" she smiled, and quickly performed the charm, "You can read it." She said with a smile.

Once Harry arrived home, Ginny called him into the sitting room.

"What are you doing up and about love?" he asked, tenderly kissing her forehead.

"I saw Sarah today and she gave me a potion to clear up my sickness." Ginny replied with a small smile as Harry sat next to her.

"That's good love."

"Yes… Harry, there's something else." She replied nervously.

"What Gin?" he asked worriedly, wondering what could be wrong with his wife.

"Well, in just under nine months, we'll be parents!"

"You're pregnant?" he asked, and Ginny nodded. Harry beamed and kissed her, "Gin that's fantastic news!" Ginny smiled back at him.

"We're going to be parents!"

"And you will make a fantastic mother Gin." Harry said with a tender smile

"And you'll make a wonderful father; you learnt exactly what not to do from your relatives. You are also the kindest, most caring person I know." She smiled lovingly back and kissed him. "Now, where are your parents?" she asked, glancing towards the empty frames on the wall, "I want them to be the first to know as I'm guessing the baby is going to look like one of them!"

"I don't know love, but generally if you call my mum, dad follows!" Harry grinned, "Mum?" he called towards the portrait, a few seconds later in she entered a nearby frame, followed, like Harry said, by his father.

"Yes Harry?" Lily asked with a small smile,

"Just thought you'd like to know that you are soon to be grandparents." Ginny smiled, causing the elder Potters to beam.

"Congratulations!" they exclaimed, James jumping up and down, "First born Potters tend to be boys I'm afraid Ginny."

"He's going to have the Potter hair then!" said Harry, shaking his head, "Poor guy!"

"And if he takes after you, then he may end up with my eyes, so being your twin James!" added Ginny.

"That's not fair! I haven't got anyone even similar to me!" cried Lily, smiling.

"But Lily, whenever we have a daughter, she may be the spitting image of you!"

The next evening, Harry and Ginny took a visit to the Burrow, and as it was a Saturday, it didn't really cause any suspicion, so Molly and Arthur were surprised, but very delighted as they now had two grandchildren on the way, with Fleur heavily pregnant now.

"I'll pass on the Headmaster position at the academy… I want to spend more time at home, and I'll be able to help Ginny far more. It's not as if we need the money." Harry said as they sat in the living room drinking tea.

"But you put so much work into the school Harry! Do you want to give that up?" asked Molly, concerned

"Molly, I'll still be a governor of the school, I'll still be involved, just more behind the scenes." Harry interrupted the beginnings of her rant.

"Mum, Harry will find something to do! To be honest, looking after the Potter wealth is a job in itself, and needs a through sort out as it hasn't been properly looked at since Harold did them, as James and Lily were so involved with the war." Ginny added.

Two weeks later, Harry and Ginny were at Remus and Dora's for dinner with Sirius on their usual Saturday evening get together once a fortnight. Once the group had finished their dinner, and were sitting in the sitting room,

"Ginny, Harry, wine?" asked Remus,

"No thanks Remus, can I have some pumpkin juice though?" asked Ginny,

"Can I have some butterbeer? Thanks." Added Harry. Remus nodded, and passed them their drinks, and sat down. Dora was looking closely at Ginny,

"Are you alright Ginny? It's not usual for you." She asked, Ginny smiled,

"I'm great actually…well I just shouldn't be having any alcohol at the moment." Ginny replied, Harry squeezing her hand. Dora gasped, a smile growing on her lips. Ginny nodded,

"Yes I'm pregnant!" she said smiling, Harry smiling too.

"Congratulations!" Dora said, hugging Ginny,

"Congratulations!" The two marauders said beaming, hugging the couple once Dora had sat down.

"You both have been brilliant father figures to me," started Harry, facing the two men he looked up to, "so I was wondering if you both would mind an awful lot being known as Granddad Remus, and Granddad Sirius?" Harry asked the two men, ruffling his hair, Remus smiled at Harry,

"Harry…I don't know what to say! I'm honored you think that! I'd love to be known as a Grandfather to your children, you have always been like a surrogate son to me!" Hugging him,

"I'd be honored to be Granddad to the next generation of Potter's Harry. And I have to agree with Moony here, we love you like you were our own." Sirius grinned, giving his Godson a hug.

"This means Dora, you're going to be known as Grandma Dora, you realise?" Harry said turning to the women in question,

"I'd love to have the title Harry. Let's face it, I wouldn't want to pass on my own clumsy genes to another kid!" she smiled, hugging him, "Me and Remus will just dote on your kids!" Ginny smiled at the group,

"You do realise that we have one very weird family tree don't you? I mean, Harry looks at Albus as a Grandfather, so the kids will know him as Great Grandpa!" Harry shrugged his shoulders, wrapping his arms around his wife,

"To be honest, I don't care if our family is a bit weird, it just makes it that bit more interesting!" he grinned.

The next couple of months were pretty uneventful. Ginny told everyone at work, and had decided that she would finish work until their children were all at Hogwarts. She didn't have any major cravings, other than more chocolate that is, and once the house elves had discovered she was pregnant, had not let her lift a finger in anyway, which was really starting to annoy her! May soon arrived, bringing Ginny's birthday.

"Morning love." As Ginny woke up, "Happy Birthday." Giving her a kiss, passing her a mug of coffee.

"Thank you Harry." She smiled, accepting the mug and taking a sip. Eventually, Harry passed her a box,

"Happy Birthday Gin." Ginny smiled at him and opened the box, gasping,

"Harry, this is too much!"

"Actually I only bought the eternity ring for you, the necklace, bracelet and earrings were in the vault; it's all yours anyway Gin." Harry interrupted swiftly, as Ginny examined the white gold and diamond jewelry "And it would not be too much for you Gin. I love spoiling you and you deserve it!" he smiled, Ginny smiled back and kissed him,

"Ok, I'll let you off then." She sighed, in a teasing tone.

The following months passed quickly. Ginny began craving some really random things, and went right off coffee, reverting to tea. The Daily Prophet eventually found out that Ginny was pregnant, and had extensively printed stories about the couple until Harry went to the Head Quarters and forced them to stop. Harry also found a new Deputy to replace the existing Deputy who was taking his place at the academy. The couple quietly celebrated their anniversary together. For Ginny's present, Harry had a surprise for her,

"Gin, I didn't know what to get you for our first anniversary, but I eventually decided on this…" leading her through a door adjoining from their bedroom.

"Wow Harry! You did this?" she asked, shocked. She was gazing into the nursery for their baby; the carpet was a deep forest green. The walls were painted with woodland scenes. The ceiling was enchanted to show a blue sunny sky. The crib and furniture were all made of oak, and a toy chest sat at the foot of the crib.

"Yeah, the ceiling changes throughout the day; dusk to dawn. On the walls there are animals which come out." At that moment a stag, wolf and black dog came out of the trees, shortly joined by another wolf, fox, red coloured dog and panther. In the sky there was three phoenixes flying with a white owl. "The animals act as guardians, so whenever the baby is upset, or awake, you and I will know by these." He brought out a bracelet with charms on it of each animal, "they'll heat up."

"Harry, it's amazing! Thank you!" Ginny beamed, giving him a kiss. "All we need to do now is fill up the room with toys, clothes and the like."

"We can gradually build that up as we get closer to this one being born." Harry replied, tenderly resting a hand on his wife's bump, feeling the baby kick out bringing a smile to his face. "Well it can't be said this one isn't energetic!" Ginny giggled, with a smile, placing her hand on her bump.

"Nope, I don't think he or she can wait to get out!"

"When is your next appointment? It's coming up isn't it?" Harry asked as the couple wandered down stairs for breakfast.

"My next one is in two weeks, then at the beginning of September. That one is my last one before the birth, as that should be late September or early October, depending on when this one wants out!" Ginny replied.

The summer started with the birth of Fleur and Bill's daughter; Victoria Weasley, the first Weasley in many generations without the trademark red hair. Ginny spent the majority of the summer in discomfort; the heat made being pregnant even more uncomfortable than usual. Harry did as much as he could to help her; the elves started casting cooling charms in the manor for her as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks after Ginny's last appointment, Harry and Ginny sitting in the living room at the manor relaxing for the afternoon. Ginny suddenly bent over in pain, she gasped for breath,

"Harry… I'm going into labor!" Harry immediately jumped into action. He summoned Ginny's overnight bag, which had been prepared for about a month, and walked over to Hedwig.

"Girl, can you deliver these to Sirius, Hermione and Molly? Thanks girl." Stroking his owl before she took off. "Come on Gin, let's get you to St. Mungos." Harry said, helping his wife to her feet, and flaming them both to the hospital.

Harry stood beside his wife, letting her squeeze his hand as hard as she liked, saying as much encouraging and comforting things that he could think of to his wife, who was giving birth to his child.

"Gin, love, you can do this, just one more push," he said as the healer nodded at him, stroking her hair, "on three, one, two, three, push!" Ginny squeezed her eyes closed in pain as she gave a final push, and hearing a baby cry, falling back onto the pillows, panting. Harry smiled down at his wife, "Well done Gin," bending down and giving her a gentle kiss. The Healer walked over to them with a smile,

"Congratulations, it's a boy," she handed him into Ginny's waiting arms, where the couple got a proper look at their newborn son.

"He's beautiful." whispered Harry, as he perched on the edge of the bed, an arm wrapping around Ginny's shoulders.

"He looks just like you Harry...he's gonna have your hair!"

"Poor guy!" at that moment the baby opened his eyes, "But he has his mother's eyes." he added as he stared down into an identical set of warm brown eyes to his wife.

"Any ideas on a name?" asked the Healer,

"James Arthur " Ginny said instantly, looking up at Harry, who had tears in his eyes, "how can we not name him after his grandfather? He's going to be the spitting image of him!" she smiled. Harry tilted his head and kissed his wife tenderly,

"Thank you!" he muttered, then added, "Welcome to the world James Arthur Potter." gazing at his son.

"I'll send in the family." smiled the healer, leaving the new family.

"Harry, turn and face me a bit, it'll be easier for you to hold him that way." Harry instantly obeyed, and Ginny gently transferred their son into his father's arms and watched a smile spread across Harry's face as he stood up, staring at his son. "Harry...you're going to be a fantastic dad...you're a natural with holding him." she said, smiling up at him,

"And you're going to be a fantastic mum Gin," he replied, "I love you." he leant down and kissed her again,

"Love you too."

Outside the room, Ron paced in front of the three sitting down,

"Ron, sit! The baby isn't going to come any quicker!" his wife said, pulling at his hand.

"Sorry Hermione," he muttered as he sat between his wife and mother. Sirius and Arthur sat chatting quietly. At that moment the door opened, and the Healer walked out with a small smile,

"You can go in now, you can't stay too long, Mrs. Potter is rather tired."

"Thank you." smiled Arthur, as his wife rushed through to see her daughter and son-in-law. The healer nodded and walked down the hall, leaving the four to follow Molly.

Harry and Ginny looked up as the doors opened to reveal a smiling Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Ron and Hermione. Harry stood up again with James in his arms, and walked round to meet his in-laws.

"Molly, Arthur...I'd like to introduce you to your Grandson, James Arthur Potter." he smiled, and gently offered James to Molly.

"He's beautiful Ginny," she smiled tearfully, looking between her daughter and grandson, Arthur gently took his grandson,

"This little one is going to be the spitting image of you Harry, and by the looks of it, his grandfather as well! I'm honored you'd name him after me."

"Harry and I decided that if we were to name him after one of his Granddads, we'd have to name him after both of you." Smiled Ginny, as Harry smiled proudly at his son, as Arthur handed James back and turned to hug Ginny. Harry walked towards Sirius, passing over his son,

"Sirius, meet your surrogate Grandson," Harry said with a smile. Sirius smiled down at James,

"He looks exactly like you when you were born…" he started quietly, pausing as James opened his brown eyes to stare up at him, Sirius smiled, "He's going to be your father's clone Harry!" passing the baby over to the proud father.

"Yeah, and if he's inherited Ginny's personality, Hogwarts has another James Potter coming! Add to that he has three marauders as grandfathers as well as Fred and George as uncles! Reckon I should warn Albus and Minerva?" Harry laughed, Sirius chuckled, a grin on his face,

"I reckon Minerva would have a heart attack!" Harry grinned, then walked to his best friends,

"Hermione, Ron...me and Gin would like you to meet your Godson." he smiled as he passed James into Hermione's arms, who looked up at Harry, tears in her eyes, then glancing down at James,

"Harry…I'd be honored to be his Godmother!" she smiled, passing him over to Ron, so she could hug Harry tightly. Harry glanced over at Ron, extracting himself from Hermione, who promptly went to Ginny, to hug the life out of her sister-in-law.

"I'd love to be his Godfather mate." He grinned, glancing down at James, "Boy does this one have a weird family! He's got four grandfathers, two of which are surrogate, and one is a portrait, he has two grandmothers, again one a portrait, his biological great-grandparents are also portraits, he has Albus as a surrogate great-grandfather, then he has numerous uncles, and eventually aunts and cousins." Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, looking down on his son,

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry replied with a smile, "No other possible way."

Two days later, Ginny and James could finally leave the hospital; Ginny was getting rather restless, and having spent plenty of time working in the ward, simply wanted to leave the confines of the white walls. Harry signed the last of the forms, sent a smile to the receptionist, and walked over to his wife and son.

"So want to head home?" he asked with a smile, taking the bag from Ginny, ignoring her protests, and shrunk it, placing it in his pocket.

"Actually, as it is lunch time, I thought we may as well take a detour and visit Hogwarts to show James some more surrogate family, considering Dora, Remus, Albus and Minerva are there, as well as surrogate uncle Neville!" Ginny smiled. "I know your parents and grandparents are probably impatiently waiting back at the manor, but they'll just have to wait." Harry grinned, and gave her a kiss,

"Sounds like a great idea. I'll flame us to just outside the doors, don't want to interrupt lunch too much… that and we don't want to give anyone heart attacks!" he added, with a grin. Ginny smiled,

"No, we don't! We'll let Minerva save those till he arrives at Hogwarts for his first year!" Harry then wrapped his arms around his wife, James between them, then flamed them out of the Hospital.

The young family appeared just outside of the doors, both parents glancing down at James, to see a wide-eyed baby staring up at them,

"I'm sure he'll prefer that to apparating!" Ginny smiled causing Harry to chuckle,

"Yeah, and if he takes after me, he'll also hate floo." Opening the door, and motioning Ginny through before him, and shutting it behind him after following her through. Harry then wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, and the couple walked through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall with smiles on their faces.

Remus and Dora were sitting eating their lunch, chatting idly with Neville and Albus on either side of them, when Remus looked up, a grin growing on his face as two very familiar, and one new scent hit him, the latter having the distinctive smell of talc powder. As he spotted the three enter the hall, he stood up, and quickly made his way to the couple.

"Harry, Ginny! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" hugging his surrogate son,

"It was Ginny's idea to come and visit, thought you'd like to meet this little one." Harry grinned, as Dora, Albus and Minerva made their way over to them, the students looking curiously at the group. Ginny smiled,

"Remus, we'd like you to meet your surrogate Grandson, James Arthur Potter," gently handing her son into his arms. Remus beamed at the two, and examined the bundle in his arms.

"This must be a Potter tradition! If we could go back to when you were born Harry, you would find you two could be twins!" Remus grinned, but gasped as James opened his eyes, "He's got his mother's eyes as well! Hogwarts had better brace itself, it has another James Potter on his way, who is the clone of his predecessor!" Harry chuckled,

"Sirius said the same." As Remus carefully handed James over to Dora, and turned to Ginny to hug her,

"He is beautiful Ginny." He said, with a smile.

"Thanks." She smiled, watching as her son was placed back into Harry's arms.

"Albus… I always looked to you as…well a surrogate Grandfather I suppose, so I wondering if you would like to be known as Great Grandpa Albus to James?" Harry asked with a small smile, as he looked at his mentor. Albus' eyes widened slightly, before a beam spread across his face, a small tear falling down his cheek,

"Harry, I'd be honoured!" Harry's smile grew as he placed James into his arms, and then faced Minerva,

"That stands for you too you realise?" he asked with a slight eyebrow raise along with a smile. Minerva sent him one of her rare smiles and hugged him, shocking the students around them.

"I'd love to be Great Grandmother to your children Harry." Harry, let go of the older women so she could accept the baby, as Albus hugged him, then moved to hug Ginny. Harry glanced at the Head table,

"Oi, Nev! What you doing up there? Get over here and meet your as-good-as nephew!" he grinned as Neville's face went from slight shock to an all out beam within seconds, and then made his way to Harry, embracing him.

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are! You and Luna have been brilliant friends to me and Gin, you are both like family to us, believe me, this little guy has an already weird family, and by the sounds of it, our parents used to always put us together when we were babies. If that had continued, we'd be like brothers anyway." Harry smiled, before nudging him over to Minerva, to take James. By this point, some of the students were really curious, so Harry decided to take matters into his hands and turned to face the students,

"Alright, I know you're all curious as to why myself and my wife are visiting, and why a certain professor is not acting as they normally would," with a grin, knowing Minerva was showing her softer side which students never really saw, "My wife, Ginny, gave birth to our son two days ago, and as the group in front of me is rather attached to us, they are meeting said son. I assure you, your professor will be back to normal within minutes of us leaving!" he finished with a grin, as many students chuckled as Minerva sent Harry a glare. He made his way over to her, wearing a smile. "Come on Minerva, they were all shocked you gave both myself and Ginny a hug!" he said warmly,

"Yes, they probably were, but it's not every day when one of your favourite students refers to you as 'Grandmother' – you and Neville used to call me Grandma on insistence of your mothers." She said with a smile, "It's not exactly something I ever expected you to say, although I had hoped." She admitted, Neville and Harry blushed ever so slightly, and sent the elder woman smiles. Harry turned to his wife, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"We better head home, the portraits will be getting impatient!" smiled Ginny, causing Remus to chuckle,

"Yeah well, James was always impatient!"

"Well said! He was following me round when I got back from St Mungos when James had been born, telling me to bring Ginny home immediately!" Harry grinned as he shook his head at his father's antics, "Even mum couldn't get him to shut up – it took Grandmother and Great—Grandmother as well as mum!"

"You're all more than welcome to come over at any time, I can assure you mum will be, as well as Sirius," Ginny smiled, "They both were rather reluctant to leave me!" After the group said their goodbyes, promising to visit and pass on messages, Harry flamed Ginny and James back to the Manor.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait… I honestly only have University as my excuse; I had loads of work then exams before the Christmas break. That, and both my Granddad's have been really ill recently… I had a good Christmas and New Year though, lots of family around at home, and I hope you all had a good break whoever you were with. As for details such as the date of Ginny's birthday, I couldn't remember when it was, so I improvised… sorry! :)**** I'll try and update sooner… but if not, expect something near or around the Easter holidays!**

Harry carefully flamed his wife and son back to the manor, arriving in the entrance hall. Upon arriving at the manor, Ginny smiled and kissed Harry briefly,

"As nice as it is to see Hogwarts, I've missed here far more!" she smiled, "I'm certainly glad to be out of the ward!" she added with a sigh of relief, Harry chuckled,

"I bet you are love!" he grinned, "I hated the hospital wing, let alone St. Mungos!" he gazed down at the quiet baby in his wife's arms, "But I think the little time spent in the hospital was more than worth it in this case, mmm?" smiling lovingly at the pair in front of him. Ginny nodded in response, gazing down at James.

"Me too Harry, me too." Placing a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Kit, Twinky and Daisy." Harry called gently, the three house elves instantly appearing at his side, "I'd like you to meet our son, James Arthur." He smiled, the three elves beamed.

"It is good to see young master and mistress looking well, Harry sir." Said Kit in an enthusiastic voice, bouncing on her feet.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Daisy, Ginny smiled down at her.

"Yes, could you make sure the nursery is ready for us? Harry also has some bags in his pockets, which need unpacking. Thank you!"

"We'll get right onto it mistress Ginny!" replied Twinky, the three disappearing with a small pop.

"And now to introduce James to his other grandparents." Smiled Ginny, Harry chuckled.

"Yes, I believe Dad was getting a bit impatient yesterday, so I don't know what he'll be like now!" shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist, "Looks like the little guy's waking up again." He added quietly

"Yeah, he'll be wanting his lunch around about now." Ginny muttered, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder before the couple entered the living room.

"Harry! Ginny! You're back!" cried James eagerly. The young couple could see Lily shaking her head, yet smiling at her husband's antics.

"Yes Dad, we're back. We had to take a de-tour to Hogwarts to visit Moony, Dora, Minerva, Albus and Neville." Harry replied "We thought we'd visit them before coming home; less travelling for James here." Ginny stepped closer to the portraits,

"Lily, James, we'd like you to meet your Grandson, your Great-grandson Ann, Harold and Godric… James Arthur." She smiled, shifting James gently in her arms so the portraits could see the new addition to the Potter family.

"He's beautiful Ginny… looks just like his father." Lily said with a beam.

"And his Grandfather!" added Ann with a grin of her own. At that moment baby James decided to open his eyes and gazed up at the portraits.

"Wow… he could be my clone!" gasped James. Harold nodded, a mischievous glint in his eyes,

"Hogwarts better brace itself then!"

"Hey!" Lily, Ann, Harold, Godric, Harry and Ginny laughed,

"That's exactly what Sirius and Remus said!" Harry grinned once the laughter died down.

"Especially with Fred and George as Uncles, and the three marauders as grandparents! Minerva may have a heart attack!" Ginny added, and then gazing down at her son, "I better go and feed him," as James started fidgeting, "I'll be back in a bit." She kissed Harry on the cheek, and headed presumably, to the nursery, leaving Harry to chat with his parents and Grandparents.

The first month of parenthood was tiring for the two, but they thoroughly enjoyed it. All Harry had to do was to look at his son, and everything was worth it. The night feeds, the dreaded nappy changes… everything. The Potter's always seemed to have visitors, Sirius and Molly visiting the most, as Sirius would often visit them on his way home from Auror headquarters. Ron and Hermione also called in on them a lot, they even received visits from Dora and Remus occasionally in the evenings or weekends.

When Harry was not playing with baby James, sleeping or relaxing with his wife, he finally got the chance to go through the Potter investments. Luckily for him, his Grandfather and father helped explain a lot of it to him as Harry slowly made his way through the extensive files and folders. Harry gradually sold some shares, which were not doing much, and bought more shares in other companies, which were growing. Harry also, rather promptly, sold the shares from Zonko's Joke shop, as not only were the shares slowly but surely dropping in value, but he also couldn't support the opposition! It turned out that as Fred and George had made Harry a silent partner, he was earning quite a bit from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, which he soon invested back into other companies. Harry also set up a few more donations and altered others to the many charities the Potter's had supported over time. He upped the amount going to the children of the war fund, and the Hogwarts scholarship, as well as St. Mungos research. If the donations brought them that bit closer towards a cure for the Longbottom's, he would be happy. Harry instantly set up James' trust vault, allowing it to accumulate in value until James was ready to use it.

One morning as Harry and Ginny were relaxing while James was napping, Hedwig flew in with a letter, and perched on Harry's knee.

"I was wondering where you were girl." He smiled, stroking the snowy owl before untying the letter from her leg. Hedwig glided over to the perch to join Asa, as Harry glanced at the envelope.

"Who's it from Harry?"

"I don't know Gin, I can't place the handwriting… I've seen it before, but it's not one I've seen recently…" Harry replied, before breaking the seal and pulling the letter out, "It's from Oliver!" he said, shocked. Ginny raised an eyebrow,

"What does he want?" Harry shrugged, and read the letter.

'_Dear Harry,_

_How are you mate? I heard Ginny gave birth to a healthy baby boy? Congratulations! I saw Fred and George the other week, who passed on the news – I don't bother listening to the press… never know if it's true or not, and when it comes to people I know, I'd rather hear it from someone I trust!_

_Okay, this isn't just a social letter… I have a favour to ask of you. As you may know, I'm captain of Puddlemere United now, and we've got a bit of a problem. Both our starter seeker and reserve seeker cannot play anymore. One's pregnant, so is retiring, and the other has got herself injured, and has decided that it's just one too many times. We've been trying to find a seeker, but no such luck… then I heard about you, not doing anything in particular at the moment. I haven't mentioned your name to our manager (Shawn Drake), but I've said that I know someone who may be interested… If you are, come to our practice session on Friday. It's in Puddlemere (near Birmingham, if it helps), at ten. _

_Hope to see you there,_

_Oliver Wood'_

Harry silently passed the letter over to his wife, and started pacing the sitting room, while waiting for her verdict.

"What do you think Harry?" She asked after a few minutes, watching him pace.

"I don't know Gin… it would be fun to play again, but I'm out of practice…"

"Yeah right! You and Ron fly every chance you get!" Ginny returned immediately, "Harry, if you want to, go for it! You and I both know you love flying, and we know you will be just doing it because you enjoy it, not the fame. If you take the offer, you will only be out part of the day for practice, then games. You can apparate or flame to locations around the world, so you don't need to stay away for long periods like other players. I'm fine during the day with James, plus we always have my mother apparating over during the day! Harry, I know you've become slightly bored with only looking after James and the family accounts… do it!" She said, facing him. Harry gazed back for a moment, and nodded, a small smile growing

"I'll go. You have officially convinced me Gin… I thought I may have had to spend time away from you and Jamie, but like you say, I can flame anywhere… should I owl Oliver, or keep him in suspense?" Harry asked with a grin,

"Suspense all the way!" Ginny grinned, "We should keep it between ourselves until you have the position officially… it'll be fun watching you playing against the Cannons!"

On the Friday, Harry dressed in some warm clothes, and apparated to where he knew the training grounds to be with is broom, the Bolt, which he got for his eighteenth. He found himself on the outside of a Quidditch pitch, and walked through onto the pitch, to find it empty.

"Harry!" Harry spun round, bringing his wand out quickly to find Oliver walking towards him with a smile on his face, "You turned up!" he said, slightly shocked yet pleased, shaking his hand. Harry sent the older man a grin,

"Gin gave me the final little push. How are you?"

"Great now you're here! I know you can play, and are excellent! I know you'll have been helping Ron Weasley's with some practice when the Cannons don't practice, so you'll have flown a fair bit recently?" Oliver replied, leading Harry onto the pitch, "How are Ginny and the little one?"

"Gin and James are great, he's not sleeping through the night, but if it wasn't for the Potter elves, I'd be falling on the floor in exhaustion! I can't thank them enough! He's the spitting image of me, with Gin's eyes… the spitting image of my father. Let's just hope he isn't a trouble maker like my father!"

"Why?" Oliver asked confused. Harry grinned,

"Ever heard of the marauders?" Oliver nodded, "They were my father and his friends! Worse than the twins, and James has two of the marauders around, a portrait of my father, and the twins! Poor Hogwarts!" they chuckled.

"Okay, go on up in the air. Do you remember the drills I made you do?" Harry sent him an incredulous look,

"What do you think Angelina and I used when we were captains? Of course I flipping remember them! I used them for three years when you were captain, and as they were so good we carried on using them!"

"Good, do the usual to warm up while we wait for the team."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Harry grinned, mock saluting him, vaulted onto his broom and took off, leaving Oliver far below on the ground. Harry grinned as he flew, performing twists and turns effortlessly before dropping into a wonski feint, pulling up effortlessly, zoning out the rest of the world.

Below him, Oliver stood watching him, awed. In all the years he'd spent as a professional Quidditch player, he had yet to see the same skill and ease as he was watching now. Harry looked as though he belonged in the air.

"Wow! Who's he?" asked a voice to his right.

"Yeah, he's amazing! Please say he's on the team Oliver!" said another to his left.

"I'm offering him the starter seeker position as soon as he lands I assure you! That my friends, is the youngest seeker that Hogwarts has ever seen, and has only ever been beaten to the snitch once, and that was with dementors on the pitch. That is Harry Potter." Oliver replied, still staring at the fast moving player in the air, "I trained him back at Hogwarts when I was captain in my 5th year when Harry was a 1st year."

"He made seeker in 1st year!"

"Yeah, McGonagall watched him make a 50 foot dive on his first time on a broom, the rest they say is history." He finally looked at his team-mates, who had now surrounded him. "Any problems with Harry being on the team?"

"Hell no!"

"Good." Oliver replied, pulling a whistle out and making two short shrills and a long one. "He knows all the usual drills and signals, he helped make them after all." As they watched Harry make one final dive towards to ground, pulling up just at the right time to skim the grass with his feet, and jumped of his broom with a grin. Oliver walked up to Harry and slapped him on the back. "You've gotten better, and I didn't think that was possible, what are you flying now a-days?"

"The Bolt, the first one… I was asked to review it for the Firebolt Company." Harry replied, "I've had a lot of practice recently, and time." He shrugged.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet the team, our 3 starter chasers; Danielle Smithson, Jay Fairfield and Kat Wallace. Our reserve chasers; Jason Cutler, Hannah Hope and Dave Henderson. Our starter beaters; Andrew Stiller and Michael Stiller – yeah twins. Our reserve beaters Tom Reader and Peter Anderson, and our reserve Keeper Richard Spenser. Our manager Shawn will be around later, and we're yet to find our reserve seeker." Each of the team members waved when their name was announced, as Harry smiled at each of them.

"Harry, if we don't watch it, you'll be taken from the team when they watch you!" exclaimed Hannah, "You're a natural in the air!"

"I won't be transferring teams, as I've always supported Puddlemere, plus my brother-in-law plays for the Cannons… I'm not going to change to the Cannons!" Harry grinned.

"It won't be those teams which will be after you, you'll be playing for England next year when they select the players for the World Cup!" added Michael.

"Okay, so Harry we have the latest brooms – the Lightning Bolts – the updated Bolt. So you can keep the bolt for home and use the Lightning for practice and games." Interrupted Andrew, "I want to get home on time… wife wants me back at a decent time Oliver."

"Alright then, everyone up in the air for warm up, Harry lets get you your practice robes and broom." With that, Oliver led Harry off the pitch and handed him his broom and robes, already embroidered with 'POTTER' on the back. Harry raised an eyebrow,

"Hopeful weren't we?" Oliver shrugged,

"I hoped you would say yes… and I was kind of counting on that wife of yours to convince you!" he replied, "Anyway, get changed and I'll see you on the pitch."

The practice went really well, and Harry could see the chasers working seamlessly together, no matter the combination, as were the beaters, although the twins had just a little more edge together than the other two. The team stopped for lunch and Harry met their manager, who promptly brought out the paper work for Harry to sign.

"Harry, I know you don't like the press, but we will have to hold a press conference to let them know you are on the team." Shawn said reluctantly, "I don't like it either, but it has to be done." Harry winced, and let out a sigh,

"I know it has to be done, but I honestly do hate the press… when do you want to hold it… I need to tell the family before it's released… my brothers-in-law wouldn't be happy if they had to find out that way! Then there is the fact that one of them, who is also my best friend plays for the cannons!" The team laughed, hearing about the Weasley twins from Oliver.

"End of next week, we already have to hold one then as we have to announce the retirement of our two seekers and the line up for the game, two weeks tomorrow against the magpies. Oh, you get a good few tickets for the family; under 7s go free anyway." Harry grinned,

"I'll have to check on numbers, but I can assure you, it'll be a big number… we are talking about the Weasleys' here, plus possibly my Godfather and the Lupin's!"

"You already have groupies then Harry?" grinned Kat, "What? That'll be one for your wife and son, then if you're best friend isn't playing, one for his wife as he gets a free ticket to whatever game he likes, then there is the delightful Weasley twins and their partners possibly."

"Then there is Charlie, Bill, Percy, Molly and Arthur… I don't think Fleur would come along with her little one, and I don't know if Percy or Penelope would come." Added Oliver, "Oh, not forgetting the infamous Sirius Black, and Remus and Dora Lupin!" he grinned.

"That's what? 13?" Dave chuckled, the rest of the team and Harry joining him.

"I know that we all don't go to every one of Ron's games, just the first one and other important games." Harry said with a sheepish grin.

"It's not a problem Harry, each of this lot did the same on their first game, and it's no worries, we have free reign over how many tickets we allow our players to take… just not too often!" smiled Shawn, "Now, shouldn't you be listening to your captain?" he asked pointedly to Oliver, causing him to jump, which resulted in further laughter from the team.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, I was on a roll so here's another chapter before semester gets into full swing. I don't pretend to know much about how fast babies develop, as we haven't had a baby in the family for over 12 years, so much of the timing of things such as first words/laugh/smile/steps/crawling etc in the future will be guesses… okay educated guesses, but you get what I'm saying!**

Harry apparated home around four, and quietly set down his bag near the front door, and took off his jacket before Kit popped in front of him.

"Master Harry, Mistress Ginny is just getting young Master James up."

"Thanks Kit, could you take my Quidditch gear for cleaning? Thank you!" he smiled down at the elf, before climbing the stairs to the nursery. He quietly walked down the hallway, and stood in the doorway of the nursery watching his wife and son with a smile. Ginny was simply holding James, with her back to him, and talking to him. Harry walked up behind his wife, making sure to make a slight noise so not to startle his wife and child, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek and looking over her shoulder at James.

"Hello James." He grinned, "Been a good boy for your Mummy?" James' eyes landed on his father and a smile crept onto his face. Both Harry and Ginny gasped and beamed down at James.

"Oh you clever boy! Your first smile!" Ginny said joyfully, hugging her son closer. She turned to face Harry and kissed him briefly before both parents looked down at their son with smiles. "He's actually been brilliant this morning! He went straight to sleep when I put him down for his nap!"

"Good, done much while he was asleep then love?"

"Not really, Mum came over to see how we were, she was surprised you weren't in. I told her you were sorting things out at Gringotts, which she seemed to accept. How was practice?" she asked as they left the nursery and headed for the sitting room.

"Well, I've got the starter position, and we're still looking for a reserve, the rest of the team's nice, which I reckon is because Oliver had me flying when they arrived, so they saw I was good before they knew it was 'Harry Potter'. Which, I have to say was a good idea of Oliver's!" Ginny beamed,

"Congratulations Harry!" as she placed James on the baby mat, where he could play quite happily, then giving Harry a hug and kissing him. "Although it was pretty much 100% chance of actually getting the position!" Harry grinned at her.

"Congratulations Harry!" beamed the portraits; James was jumping up and down within his portrait while his wife looked on, shaking her head at her husband's antics.

"Well, I have practice for about 4 hours every other day, but leading up to a game it's everyday. I can get unlimited free tickets for the family, which is the same for Ron. Unfortunately we have a press conference on Friday to announce me and the line up for the next game – against the Magpies, two weeks tomorrow."

"It'll be fine Harry, plus you'll have at least Oliver and your manager there. So, when are you going to tell everyone? Ron's bound to find out next week."

"We've got everyone coming tomorrow night anyway, so tomorrow. It'll be easier! Plus, I can ask who wants tickets, I know Ron gets a free ticket to any game he wants anyway."

The next evening, after a day of entertaining their son amongst the odd bit of cooking – both Harry and Ginny refused to let the three elves cook the entire meal for their guests – they were the Weasley's after all! So they had both made a desert, leaving the main meal to the elves, as they had refused to let them cook that. The family had the monthly meal which everyone made an effort of going to, otherwise they would never see each other, so the Weasley's, Lupin's, Potter's and Sirius gathered together, taking turns of hosting the feast. Although it had to be said, Molly held it far more often than anyone else, not that any of them complained! Ron and Hermione were the first to arrive, with large smiles on their faces, and happily took their Godson for a bit while the two parents got ready. Once the two rejoined them in the sitting room, Dora, Remus and Sirius arrived, shortly followed by Molly, Arthur, Percy and Penelope, who were marrying in the New Year, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Bill, Fleur and Victoria, as well as Charlie and his girlfriend Maggie. Fleur soon put Victoria with James, both happily playing with the baby mat together. They all sat and chatted for a bit before sitting in the dinning room and eating the meal, after Ginny and Fleur had put James and Victoria to bed.

"Alright, I know you've all been kind of wondering when I'll find something to do instead of staying home, and don't bother denying it!" Harry started, looking at the twins, who both held 'who? Us?' expressions, "Well, I got an offer earlier this week, and I went along yesterday and accepted it."

"So... come on what?" asked Charlie impatiently with a grin, "You can't leave us hanging!"

"Oh alright, Oliver Wood contacted me." Harry replied, struggling to keep his face straight. Ron and the twins gasped,

"You mean…" started Fred,

"You're gonna…" added George,

"Play Quidditch?" they both asked. Harry nodded, a grin growing.

"You traitor! You're playing for Puddlemere!" Ron stated with a grin, "You do realise this means war on the pitch don't you?" Harry chuckled,

"Of course Weasley, I wouldn't expect any less!"

"Congratulations Harry!" chimed everyone around the table.

"I bet James is jealous?" asked Sirius

"Only a bit, more proud I think." Stated Ginny with a grin.

"So when is the first game?" asked Bill interestedly,

"Against the Magpies, two weeks today. I've been told I need numbers for tickets – I'm allowed to have as many as I want for my first game, Ron, I know you and Hermione don't need any as you automatically have tickets?" the couple nodded, "So let me know." Harry finished.

"I'm in." Sirius said immediately, followed by Bill, Charlie and the twins.

"Of course we'll come!" added Molly and Arthur.

"We'll get back to you Harry, need to check with Albus." Remus replied for himself and his wife.

"Can't make I'm afraid Harry, Percy and I have to go to my mothers birthday." Penelope said apologetically.

"I'll pass if you don't mind Harry, I'm not particularly a big Quidditch fan, and I know Gabrielle is planning on visiting that weekend." Added Fleur, "She wants to see her niece."

"And I'm needed on the Reserve that weekend" added Maggie

"Can we come Harry?" asked Angelina, signalling to Katie.

"Course you two can come! So that's eleven if you two can come? That's just under what Oliver guessed!" Harry replied with a grin. "Okay so I'll tell Shawn on Monday."

"So, when is it being announced?" asked Ron with a mischievous grin, Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, "Ouch woman!" Harry grimaced,

"Friday. Press conference to announce the team line up for the game, the retirement and a little surprise for the press. We still need a reserve seeker though."

"They lost both? Ouch!" Ron grimaced and Harry nodded in reply. "Anyway, as we're onto announcements…" he smiled at his wife, who's smile widened,

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione announced, "Due in June." Resulting in shrieks of delight from the women around the table, and cheers from the men.

"James and the new born will be in the same year!" exclaimed Charlie with a grin, "I'll be another Potter and Weasley duo!" laughter emitted from everyone at that.

Unfortunately for Harry, the following week sped by, bringing the ever-looming press conference closer. Oliver and Shawn meanwhile were looking forward to it. They knew that there would be a lot of attention on the fact that they had put a non-professional straight into the starter position and another in the reserve position – a freshly graduated Ravenclaw, and so close to the next game – but they were both looking forward to the reaction of everyone watching Harry in the air, not that that was going to happen until the game against the Magpies. Harry would be an unknown, which didn't happen often in the professional Quidditch world as almost everyone started out as a reserve, and so had been watched before taking the starter position. The Magpies wouldn't know what hit them! The only chance of anyone knowing would be if they had seen Harry fly at Hogwarts.

The team had a short practice on the Friday morning, before preparing themselves for the conference; all of the team wearing smart robes. Harry and his fellow seeker Rob Vincent stood off to the side in the shadows, which had been Oliver's idea, as the press would dive straight into asking Harry questions. The two retiring seekers were also present with the rest of the team.

"Thank you for coming. We have a few things to announce today. First of all, our seekers Rachel Smith and Paul Newman have retired from professional Quidditch. We wish this wasn't to happen, but wish them both luck in what they pursue in the future." Shawn stated, pausing to wait for the uproar to quieten, "You may ask questions after all the announcements have been made. We have found our replacement seekers, our reserve seeker is Rob Vincent, freshly graduated from Hogwarts, and our starter seeker is Harry Potter." Again Shawn waited for the press to quieten down as both men stepped out of the shadows and joined the team, standing next to the retiring seekers. "The last announcement is the line up for our game against the Magpies, which is to be Danielle Smithson, Jay Fairfield and Kat Wallace as our chasers, Andrew and Michael Stiller as the beaters, Oliver Wood as Captain and Keeper, and Harry Potter as Seeker." Shawn took a breath and asked the fatal question, "Any questions?" He nodded at a woman in the front row,

"Rachel and Paul, what are your reason's for retiring?"

"I've decided that I've reached the point where I've had too many injuries," Paul smirked, "and I'm not as young as I was, it's time for someone to take the reigns, and I'm happy to see my replacement has merged into the team seamlessly in the last week." He finished with a smile.

"As you all know, I married three years ago, and therefore it should not come as much of a surprise that I'm pregnant. I'm due in May, therefore it's for my baby and my own health that I'm retiring." Rachel said with a smile, "I don't see myself playing professionally again, but who knows." Shawn then nodded at a young man,

"Harry and Rob, how and when were you approached to join the team?"

"I was asked back in July when I graduated if I'd like to join Puddlemere sometime in the future, the scout said that they were to be prepared just in case they lost a member, I've been travelling since, as I had planned in Hogwarts, when I got the owl earlier this week." Rob said.

"I received an owl last week from Oliver, as I have known him since I joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team in my first year. I turned up for a practice, and the rest is history." Harry said with a slight grin.

"I knew that Harry was available via friends, who happen to be Harry's brothers-in-law, and as I knew he had loved playing back in Hogwarts I sent him an owl to ask." Oliver added. The questions continued on for a while before Shawn called the conference to a close. Now all they had to do was wait for the articles.

The next morning, Harry paid the owl, who was delivering the Daily Prophet absently as Ginny walked into the kitchen with James in her arms. She looked at the paper pointedly, and Harry unfolded it, reading the front page aloud,

' _Potter Plays for Puddlemere_

_It was revealed yesterday at the Puddlemere United Press Conference that their two seekers have retired, Rachel Smith and Paul Newman, who have both played for the team for 5 and 10 years respectively. Smith retired due to her first pregnancy with her husband Rodger Smith of 3 years, and Newman as he felt it was time "for someone take the reigns". Their replacements are Rob Vincent as reserve seeker and Harry Potter as starter. Vincent is fresh out of Hogwarts, and revealed that he was offered the position back in July, but officially given the position earlier this week. Oliver Wood, Puddlemere captain, who has been a friend of Harry Potter since Potter's first year in Hogwarts, offered Potter the position last week. _

_Potter has played Quidditch since his first year of Hogwarts, becoming the youngest player in Hogwarts in over a century, and only lost one game in his entire career through Hogwarts, which was due to Dementors being present half way through that particular game. Potter was later named Gryffindor Captain in his 6__th__ and 7__th__ year, and led Gryffindor to victory both years. Have Puddlemere just gained the player, which will lead them to a victory in the league? Puddlemere has been fighting the Tornadoes for years over the top spot in the league; will the appointment of Potter, and the new combination of Chasers knock the Tornadoes off their position? We shall see… more on this story on page 10. Interviews with Smith, Newman and Vincent on page 11'_

"Not bad, they stuck to the facts!" Ginny said, "What do you reckon Jamie? Is Daddy going to be the best seeker in the league?" James smiled up at her, "Yeah, I reckon so too!" she grinned, "And Mummy's always right!" she added, turning to Harry who was grinning at the pair. He sat the paper down and swept his son out of his wife's arms and tossed James into the air briefly, gaining a grin out of his son.

"And James is going to follow in his Daddy and Mummy's footsteps and be an amazing Quidditch player too, isn't that right James? The question is which will you be? Seeker or Chaser?" Harry smiled,

"Chaser, obviously, but he could be a keeper or a beater, we have both in the family after all."

"Yeah, but you make a fair seeker Gin, which ups the chance! Then again, my Dad was a good Chaser… we'll have to see, won't we James?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm not good at describing what goes on in Quidditch games… sorry if you enjoy that, I just didn't see the point in including it if it wasn't going to be any good… **

As the following week passed, Harry's nerves grew in strength. It was like he was back preparing for his first game in Hogwarts, it felt like his stomach held all the butterflies in England at times. When he eventually confided this in Ron, his best friend told him that he had gone through the exact same thing when he started playing professionally. Ron's advice was to imagine he was only playing a house game in the middle of the season, which did seem to calm Harry's nerves down… briefly. Ginny had noticed his nerves and did everything she could to keep Harry distracted with his son on the Friday before the game, and the few hours of Saturday morning he had at home before going to the team warm up session. Once Harry had left the manor, Ginny bundled up James and apparated over to the Burrow so the group could go to the game together.

Harry sat in the changing room, waiting for the usual speech from Oliver, trying to calm is nerves. Suddenly an arm was thrown around his shoulder, Harry looked up to find Oliver grinning at him,

"Nervous?"

"What do you think?" Harry returned with a raised eyebrow, "Feels like I'm back in first year waiting for my first ever game to start."

"And remember how that went?"

"Yeah, Quirrel jinxed my broom half way through the match and I caught the snitch accidentally in my mouth." Oliver chuckled,

"Okay, not the perfect example then, but you caught the snitch didn't you? And how often have you missed the snitch due to normal circumstances? And I don't mean when the dementors came onto the pitch, that was unfair, and Dumbledore should have ruled a re-match. You don't have to worry. There is no chance anyone can send spells at us, and you've only gotten better at flying. You don't need to worry! Holmes won't know what hit him!" He patted Harry's shoulder and rose from the bench to give his speech, before leading the team onto the pitch.

Forty-five minutes later, Harry performed a flawless dive and caught the snitch, making the final score 270:100, the Puddlemere fans cheering themselves hoarse. The team shared a hug before shaking hands with the Magpies.

"Potter, good game. You're good… beat Nicholls – the Tornadoes seeker will you? Someone needs to deflate his ego!" said Holmes with a grin,

"Good game yourself, I'll try!" Harry grinned in return, "We can't have fellow seekers with large egos now, can we?" both chucked. Puddlemere eventually did a lap of honour, before landing and going to the changing rooms. Once Harry walked out of the changing rooms, his wife, the hug rivalling that of her mothers', instantly engulfed him.

"You were amazing Harry!" she pulled away slightly and gave him a kiss. Harry sent her a smile,

"Thanks love, how was James?"

"He was good, didn't really pay attention to much of the game, not that I thought he would!" She smiled.

"Good game mate!" Ron grinned at him, clapping him on the shoulder, "You better watch it mate, you'll be snapped up to play for England!"

The next morning, while Ginny was feeding James, the Daily Prophet arrived. As expected, Harry was mentioned on the front page of the paper, spreading the news of his success at winning Puddlemere the game, and how he could be the answer to winning the World Cup… not that Harry had even played half a season! It was also asking why Harry had not played professionally before. Harry shook his head with a slight grin, he was well and truly used to it and knew it could have been far worse, and went back to making breakfast for himself and Ginny, leaving the paper out for Ginny.

Three weeks later, in mid December, Puddlemere played their next game: against the Appleby Arrows. Sirius, Ginny and James, Ron, Molly and Arthur went and watched the game, Molly and Arthur had been to almost all the games which Ron had played, and took it upon themselves to do the same for Harry. The Arrows seeker obviously had watched Harry's previous game, and marked Harry throughout the game, but Harry still beat him to the snitch, causing Puddlemere to win 210 to 70.

The following weeks passed quickly for the Potter's as they prepared for James' first Christmas. Both knew James wouldn't remember or understand it at all, but wanted to make their first Christmas as a family special. The elves had decorated the manor, making it look spectacular, again leaving the tree for the couple to decorate. Sirius, Remus and Dora were staying in Potter Manor for the few days over Christmas, before they all were to go to the Burrow for Christmas Dinner. Luckily, with Arthur gaining a severe promotion and pay rise, the Weasley home had now been updated, expanding the much used family kitchen and sitting room, otherwise they wouldn't have fitted anymore… not with all the wives, girlfriends and grandchildren, let alone family friends!

On Christmas morning, the Potter household got up leisurely, and opened the presents, which sat under the tree, together. James was more fascinated with the wrapping paper than the presents, happily sitting up and playing with it, which Harry was told, by Sirius and Remus, was the same for him when they had celebrated his first Christmas. Both Albus and Minerva popped around to visit the Potter's, both bringing presents for their surrogate great-grandson. Eventually the group headed over to the Burrow, and enjoyed the afternoon with the rest of the Weasley clan.

The next morning, Harry was listening to his Godfather, surrogate uncle and father chatting about their school years, and watched as their discussion got heated as they argued over their best prank when Neville and Luna flooed in.

"Neville! Luna! We weren't expecting you! Good to see you both!" Harry grinned, standing up and hugging the two, "Let's go into the kitchen; these three are a bit absorbed!" he grinned, shaking his head, and leading them into the kitchen, where Ginny and Dora sat, holding James as he gurgled up at the two women.

"Nev! Luna! What a nice surprise!" Ginny smiled, standing up to hug the two.

"Well, we couldn't not come and see our nephew at Christmas now, could we?" asked Luna with a smile, bending down to place a kiss on James' forehead. The group sat around the table as Dora passed James into Harry's arms.

"I'm going to try and get the three marauders to agree." She said with a grin,

"Good luck with that Dora, I tried, so did Mum and my Grandmother." Harry replied, shaking his head, "They regress in age when the three of them are together!" he added with a chuckle before she left the room.

"We actually came to tell you something," beamed Neville, glancing at Luna before turning his gaze back to the Potter's.

"And?" prompted Ginny with a grin growing on her face,

"We're engaged!" Luna said happily.

"Congratulations!" Harry and Ginny beamed. "About time Nev!" Harry added with a grin, causing the herbologist to blush slightly. "Have you told Hermione and Ron yet?"

"Yeah, we thought we'd let them know first, seen as they are best man and maid of honour respectively." Luna replied.

"Any ideas yet then?" Ginny grinned, "Like, date?" Luna and Neville exchanged a glance,

"Easter, it's the holidays, so everyone can come… that and my parents married at that time of year…" Neville said, as Harry nodded in understanding.

"I totally understand Nev, it feels like they'll be that bit closer." He said, reaching across to grip his friends' shoulder. "How are they?"

"The same, the healer said to me that their surprised they have lived so long." Luna gripped her fiancé's hand.

"I was thinking that the healers' may permit a day out for the wedding… even if they are not quite there in mind, they would be there in body." She said. Ginny nodded,

"If you want, I'll owl them… if they know a healer will be present, then they may allow it." Neville looked up at Ginny,

"You'd do that?" with a hopeful look, Ginny reached across the table to grip his hand in her own.

"Of course Nev. Everyone deserves to have their parents at their wedding… Harry had their portraits, you should have yours." Harry nodded along with his wife.

"And if that doesn't work… well Harry Potter will be asking." He said resolutely, "My fame may be bl… flipping annoying, but I'll use it if I need to Nev." The couple had been making sure to keep their language clean while around James, as he was coming up to the age when his first words would be starting… they really didn't want it to be anything of that nature! Neville sent the couple a grateful smile,

"You're the best." Harry waved it off,

"What are brother's for? Now, how's Hogwarts?" Harry said, successfully driving the conversation into lighter topics.

New Year passed uneventfully. The Potter's enjoyed a quite day in, playing with James. Soon enough, Harry was back to practice, their next game being at the end of January, against the Ballycastle Bats. One particular practice, while Harry was practicing, and Oliver was on the pitch watching the seeker, to see if Harry could do a particular move, there was a pop behind him.

"Hey Oliver." A female voice spoke up, causing Oliver to spin around to face the redhead,

"Hello Ginny, what are you doing here?" he asked confused, glancing back up into the air before returning his attention back to her,

"I was on my way to mum's, and I thought I'd pop by… get Harry down for me?" she asked with a smile, "I have something for him to hear!" her grin widened as she said it, glancing down to the bundle in her arms.

"Sure." Blasting on his whistle in a pattern, "So this is James? He looks like his dad already!" Ginny laughed,

"And acts like him from what I gather!" Harry landed beside them,

"Gin? What are you doing here?" he asked her, "Something happen?" he asked in a slightly worried tone, placing a kiss on her cheek. Ginny nodded, turning James in her arms,

"I was on my way to mum's, and I thought I'd pop by."

"Dada!" James cried, lifting his arms up to his father, Harry's face instantly lit up, and took his son into his arms, hugging him,

"James! You clever boy!" he exclaimed, looking up at Ginny, "So this is the reason!" he chuckled at Ginny's mischievous grin, and placed a kiss on his son's head. He gently tossed James into the air, gaining a giggle from his son,

"Dada! Dada!" Harry hugged his son again, and watched his son as James took a fistful of his robes, and rested his head on his father's chest. By this time the rest of the team had landed, and were watching Harry interact with his son with smiles, especially the women! Harry kissed Ginny before reluctantly passing his son over to his wife.

"You should head over to the Burrow, don't want James to get too cold." Harry said.

"Dada!" James cried, reaching out to him,

"James, you go with mummy and visit Grandma Molly." Harry calmed his son with a smile. Ginny shook her head with a grin,

"I'll see you later Harry." Kissing him again, "It was nice to see you all," she added to the rest of the team, before apparating away.

"Alright, up in the air!" Oliver said, "Drills!"

The game soon passed by, Puddlemere winning 190 to 80; their beaters were particulary good at hitting the quaffle out of the chasers hands, allowing the Bats' chasers to score far more often than Puddlemere's own.


End file.
